Black Hearts and Devilish Intentions
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a second year Highschool Student at Kuou academy. He likes to finger paint and be by himself. His life changes after he hears one sentence... Rated M for Lemons, Nudity, Language, Violence, Perversion and awesomeness. Ise x Harem pairing. Current Harem: Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Ophis. More may come.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello my readers. This here is a story that I thought up at the last moment. So, my other two stories do not feature Issei as the main character. This time around however, I am featuring him as the focus of the story. **

**So the idea of this story came with the fact that my Blu-ray copy of Highschool DxD came in the mail today. :) and it looks GREAT. I've already seen it on a website but this bluray copy is so much better. Its fantastic. it was 40 bucks in total, and it was worth the money. **

**So what is this story? Well, before you read, let me tell you what this story is about. This is basically a retelling you Highschool DxD, with similar plots to the main story with some changes by me. I mean you will see some recognizable things from the light novel, anime and the manga, but I will change some parts up and I will add new parts in. Is this all? Hell no.**

**This story will feature I think every single one of the main characters, except maybe Asia. I may or may not add her. I havent 100% decided on it, but I have time you know. Another thing. The personalitys of each character, except Asia who will remain the same if I add her, have changed. I am not going to tell you what changed, but I promise you. You will enjoy this story.**

* * *

My name is Issei Hyoudou. I am 17 years old, 6 feet tall and I weight about 170 pounds. I am quite underweight for my age, but I also don't have any muscle. I live within the town of Chokin, Japan. I go to a high school known as Kuoh Academy and I am a second year student. I'm not very popular and to be honest, I think im kind of hated. I guess I am kind of creepy and I am definitely different which means I am already shunned from my peers. Honestly, I dont hate that im hated. I have more free time to myself and I live a happy life.

So why am I hated you ask? Well, I enjoy death and violence. Fighting always seemed fun to me, and it would be great if I could fight. I mean I dont wanna go around swinging my fists at just anyone, but fighting for someone I love or fighting for someone who can't fight for themselves. That is what I truly want to do. So how does my fascination with death and violence make me a bit shunned? Well, I like to paint. I love painting as its just a form of expression for me. What do I paint? Well, I tend to paint scenes from other pictures, but make it more bloody and violent. Like that screaming man on the bridge painting? Yea I redid it myself, and put the head on the floor. I dont wanna plagarize, so I always put the original artist in the corner, and explain that im just parodying it. So when my art work is used for shows, I always get boos or people just look at my like im disgusting. Its really the women who look at me like that. Men dont generally get along with other men, at least in my experience. The men just go with what the women do, trying to get in their pants.

So all in all, its fine with me if Im hated. It just means that people are haters. They don't like me for me and they aren't worth my time. I love my current life, and I don't want it to change. Its peaceful and full of new experiences for me. I learn new things while I read in the library at lunch, I learn new things about myself when I paint things. Oh, did I mention how I paint? Well, I like to actually finger paint. It is an actual painting style, which is used in kindergarten, but its actually used by other real artists. Its not very popular, but its actually a lot of fun. To me, when I finger paint I feel like I am closer to the canvas or the glass. I feel more in touch to my work and it makes me happy to get down and dirty with something I enjoy.

So, what can I say that describes me? Well, I am different. I do have my basic male urges, but I don't go around taking peeks through holes in the school like some other guys I know. I don't go looking at girls panties or being creepy like that. I mean, I do watch porn and yes I do whack it, but that doesn't make me any different from any other single guy. Actually, even married guys whack it. Nothing wrong with that. So I am different. I am a social outcast and I enjoy it. I enjoy my life. I am a carefree man and I do no harm to others. I consider myself a nice person and a gentleman, even if I am not thanked for holding the door open for my class mates or whatever. Yea, people are cruel, but its not the end of the world. There is a woman for me out there... somewhere in the deep blue skies.

At Kuoh Academy, there are three great beauties or should I say two great beauties and our school mascot. So, what is this mascot thing about? Well, its more the guys calling her a mascot. Well, this girl is not matured in the body yet, despite her being 16. She is pretty flat, though she is budding but she is also very short. She is kind of I suppose like a mascot for some freaky club. She is very cute and looks cuddly. However, this girl is not very cuddly. She doesn't talk much and she seems to look down on others. Its kind of scary, but I don't blame her. Most people in this school are... well... horrible.

So the two beauties... well, There are two very pretty ladies that go to this school. Both of them are extremely pretty and have giant breasts. They are both friends it seems, best friends. So, the first beauty goes by the name, Akeno Himejima. She is 18 years old and a third year student. She has long black hair and always seem to be happy, though you do not get to see her often. The other girl is known as Rias Gremory, and she is a bombshell. She has long crimson hair, like blood, and she looks absolutely stunning. She has the biggest breasts in this school and all the guys want her. I wouldn't be lying when I say I think she is very pretty, but I suppose I'm not too interested in her as a girlfriend. I'm not exactly interested in anyone for that matter as I consider myself a loner.

So, why am I telling you all of this? Well, my quiet life of painting and peaceful happiness came to an end... with just one sentence...

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

I never knew how much my life changed... until I heard this sentence...

* * *

**So this chapter is done from the view point of Issei. The rest of the chapters is done from another person looking over the story. I just thought this perspective is a great way to start the story. Hey, maybe I will do an entire story done by Isseis Perspective and maybe add perspectives of the other girls! Who knows!**

**Read. Review. Moo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to write this as I normally do. Im not very good with a perspective of the character. I just dont feel comfortable doing it. so here is the next chapter. This one is helping me move the plot while giving some character to Issei. Enjoy.**

**I have decided on Isseis powers/sacred gear this story. I hoep you guys like it when i reveal it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou stood upon the bridge that overlooked the river below it. It was a slow moving river, actually peaceful. It was a place he liked to be to think about things and to chill. He liked to swim so he would on occasion, strip down into his boxers and dive into the water. Today though, was a bit chilly so he was just sitting upon the bridge, looking down at the water.

"Um, excuse me?"

Issei turned his head slightly and looked at the owner of the voice through the corner of his eyes. What he saw was very different. It was a beautiful girl, who looked as innocent as a butterfly and fragile like Ice. She was very pretty and she stood there with her hands clasped behind her with her back. She was leaning on one foot, looking very cute.

"Excuse me. Are you Issei Hyoudou."

Issei stood up and turned to face her. "Yes, I am Issei. How may I help you?"

"Oh, it's not that. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"I am listening."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"As in dating? No."

"Oh well thats great. So um... would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Issei's eyes went wide and he tilted his head in confusion. "u-um what?"

"I would very much like for you to be my boyfriend."

Issei stood there in shock, unsure of what to say. A stranger, who looked like she goes to a different school, just asked him to go out with her. While, he doesn't know her, he doesn't honestly see an issue. Plus, blind dates sounds kind of interesting.

"Sure, I would love to." Issei said with a gentle smile.

"Thats wonderful! So how about this sunday we have a date?"

"That sounds good."

"Alright! I will wait! Bye!" The girl said while running off. "OH! My name is Yuuma!" The girl said turning around while jogging backwards.

Issei waved good bye. "Good bye Yuuma." Issei turned to head home, sighing. "Such an interesting day. I was just asked out. ME! Of all people. This has got to be a dream." Issei said with a laugh at the end. However, Issei froze and turned his head. Standing at the top of the stairs near the bridge was the school "mascot" Koneko. She was looking at him for a moment then she walked away. "Hmm. I have been getting this weird vibe all day. All damn day. I swear someone is stalking me." Issei said, shaking his head as he headed home.

* * *

It was the next morning and Issei met up with Yuuma on his way to school. He smiled his gentle smile and they both walked together to school. They began to talk about daily life at the school, and apparently Yuuma was a transfer student. Issei told her all about the school and told her what to avoid and what to embrace. He mentioned that he would not be available after school for about three hours as he uses Friday afternoons for his art work. Yuuma said she might stop by and check him out.

Issei bit his lip as he felt a pair of eyes on him, but when he turned to look, the feeling was gone. Shrugging, that it was nothing, he continued walking. However, he felt it again after a few minutes, and when he turned he just saw the very popular guy, Kiba surrounded by girls. He was laughing and talking, and Issei felt a bit better.

_'Damn. Why am I feeling like im being watched. Something weird is going on...'_

Entering the school grounds, Yuuma and Issei both walked past an old school building, used by a certain club. It was known as the Occult Research Club, and it housed the two great beauties and the mascot. For this reason, the club got a lot of applicants, but everyone was denied. It was strange. Even the handsome popular guy Kiba was in the game. It was really strange that all the popular people were in the club, yet everyone else was denied.

* * *

Within the club house, Rias walked away from the window, going back to the chessboard.

"So, do you know him?" Rias asked.

"Who?" Akeno said.

"The guy walking with that girl..."

"Oh, his name is Issei Hyoudou. He is a second year and has won numerous awards for his art work though he is generally looked down upon by the students of the school. He is more of a social outcast, and he doesn't seem to mind it at all. He is cute, but I am sure he isn't very popular due to what he enjoys. Why do you ask?"

"It seems the enemy is making their move."

"... Yes, the enemy made their move yesterday afternoon." Koneko said.

"Ah, so I was right to send you to watch him."

"... I think he suspects me of watching him."

"Let him. I dont think it would matter in the end."

"So what are we going to do?" Akeno asked.

"Well, that is entirely up to him in the end. We must hope for the best." Looking at the chessboard, Rias moved her queen. "Ah, checkmate."

Akeno looked at the board and frowned. "Aww. I tried to make it more difficult for you."

"And I thank you for that. Koneko, its time for you to go to school."

"... yes."

With that, Koneko left, leaving the two beauties alone to talk.

* * *

Back in the school, Issei began showing Yuuma around. He showed her all the important places like bathrooms and such. He showed her where her classrooms where for her classes and then he departed for his own.

* * *

It was about lunch time now, and Issei had free periods from there on out. He decided to work on his artwork now so he could spend time with Yuuma in the afternoon. He placed his large canvas in the main hallway near the entrance, giving him plenty of room. The cafeteria was across the hallway itself, so he could go eat if he wanted. Issei placed some paint in seperate bowls, giving him multiple colors and he closed his eyes, preparing to think. He then smiled and began to paint, not actually taking any art from someone else.

He dipped his fingers into the blue paint and began to paint a serene setting deep in the mountains. In the far back was mountains and the clear blue sky, a few birds. He was only drawing the backgrounds first and making his way closer and closer. He then painted a forest and a pretty blue lake. It was then that he got very into his work. He grabbed the orange and began to paint fire in the trees, and smoke that billowed into the top.

Issei gathered quite a crowd now, looking at his art work. They were curious to what he was doing in such a public setting and a lot of the kids were actually beginning to see him in a new light, if he painted serene settings, but then he began to paint fire. He began to paint animals on fire. He painted death and destruction, he painted crocodiles in the water eating animals, and the destruction of the area. He then painted a giant meteor coming in, which was going to kill everything. This got him some hatred looks

"Oh what a loser. No one likes you Issei! These are disgusting paintings!"

He began to have food thrown at him and his canvas, which began to actually wreck the painting. Not one to keep the paintings like this, he began to hold onto the edges of the canvas, gripping it with a death grip. Fists balled up like he wanted to fight. Yuuma was there now, looking at him from afar, curious to what was going on. She then spotted something. On Isseis face and neck, on the right side was a his veins. These veins were black and he looked angry. He was then pushed into his painting, getting his entire body covered in paint. The boy who did it was laughing and walking away with the girls near him, holding onto the two girls who clung to him like he was some savior. Issei was now on his knees, trying to control his anger. His face was halfway between anger and peace, his desire for fighting, fighting with the desire for peace. He then took in a deep breath and breathed it out, calming himself down.

Issei stood up and took the canvas, folding it up. It was finished anyway, but it wwas useles now. It was completely destroyed and was not really worth trying to fix as it would just mess it up anyway. He took the folded up canvas and deposited it into the trash can, then took his paint and covered the bowls up. He then left the school yard, completely dirty and upset.

Issei was upset because of how cruel people can be. This was the first time they actually destroyed his own work, and physically bullied him. He ignored the verbal abuse, but this time they put their hands on him. It was really upsetting. Issei was not one to cry, so he didn't but he was close to letting his anger get released. He then felt a pair of eyes on him and when he turned, he saw the great beauty, Rias Gremory staring at him from the club house. She looked at him with indifference, which made him put her down as the same as everyone else. He turned away and walked off, going home.

* * *

Within the club house, Rias was looking at him.

"Do you think hes cute?" Akeno asked.

"huh?" Rias said, turning. "Oh, yea he's cute."

"You know, maybe we should have stepped in and stopped those people from abusing him."

"Perhaps, but I am not sure if it would be a good idea to stop the chain of events. Its a risk either way."

"Yes. I know. Check."

Rias walked over and moved her queen. "Checkmate."

"Aww. You got me again."

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I have decided that I shall change Isseis powers around a bit, but I think you will like it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was Sunday now. Saturday came and nothing happened that was worthy of mention but Sunday was the date between Yuuma and Issei. Sure Issei didn't have feelings for her yet, but it was kind of fun to go out and have some fun with someone for once. Nothing wrong with enjoying life plus who knows, maybe Yuuma was right for him.

* * *

Issei's parents died four years ago due to a car accident so Issei was basically left alone. He was too old to be Orphaned plus his parents had a nice nest egg. All of their belongings, including the paid off house went back to Issei, so he had enough to live on until he got a job and what not. Issei never really got along with his parents and his parents never actually paid him much attention after he was eight. Once he reached about eight-nineish, Issei's parents began to ignore him and focus their attentions on their work. Issei began to fall into a deep depression around ten, when he learned that his parents were actually ignoring him and just tolerating him it seemed. This was the trigger for Isseis change in attitude.

Issei was actually very popular during his first two years in elementary, but then he began to lose his friends after he fell into a deep depression. Around his fifth year, which he was 11 at the time, Issei lost everyone. He did not have any friends nor did he have parents who really cared about him. Sure they fed him, kept him safe and dry, but they no longer paid him any attention. They let him fend for himself. So, around 11, Issei was now depressed from the lack of attention and began to paint. This was when he discovered he had a talent for painting death, destruction and misery.

Issei was thirteen when his parents died and not much changed in Issei. Issei loved his parents but he also hated them. He did not know what to feel, so he painted his way to happiness. Issei's parents were cremated and then tossed in the Nile River in Africa. Issei was not there for it. When Issei was 14, he began to actually change into how he is now. Happiness through being alone and avoiding people. He loved being alone as he was always alone. He hated other people as he knew how cruel other people can be. Issei felt their cruelty when he was 11 facing the constant shunning and the verbal abuse from the other kids. He never once cried. He just took the pain and placed it into his paintings. However, kids got crueler and crueler every year, but never once did they actually ruin his paintings. Issei was finding it harder and harder to control his anger, and he felt there was this power inside of him whenever he felt rage or hate or depression.

So, Issei turned into what he was when he was fourteen, but when he reached 16, he did think about trying to become normal and maybe having friends. Yuuma was the first person to ever approach him about being a friend or in this case, a boyfriend. It was what Issei wanted ever since the year before. Now he might be able to be normal... minus the painting of course. He would never stop painting but perhaps he may stop painting the misery.

* * *

Issei made his way into the shopping district of his small town. He waited at the corner of the bus stop, about ten minutes before he was supposed to meet with Yuuma. Issei began to feel the same feeling of being watched, so he nonchalantly began to look around. He then spotted the mascot, Koneko on a nearby bench, eating a popsicle. She was currently not looking at Issei, so Issei did not register her as the stalker. He just thought it was a odd coincidence.

"Hey Issei!" Said Yuuma who began running down the sidewalk. She stopped in front of Issei and smiled an innocent smile, bringing a gentle smile to Isseis face. "Have you waited long?"

"Not at all. I got here about ten minutes ago. I just wanted to get here early is all and not make you wait."

"Oh thats so sweet of you." Yuuma said, gripping onto Isseis arm. She smudged his arm between her nice soft breasts, making Issei a bit red in the face but it was more from embarrassment. He knew she was being innocent, but he was also a man and tits are the best. "Come on. Let us go look around!" Yuuma said as she dragged Issei along like a puppy dog, making him blush.

* * *

Koneko stood up from her bench, slowly following the two as they went around the town. She texted Kiba on her phone, telling him to keep an eye out. He replied with a yes. Koneko then began to enter the shopping district, ready to follow the orders of Rias.

* * *

Stopping now, Yuuma dragged Issei into one of those cheesy photo booths. She deposited her money, shoving him inside and began to take goofy pictures. Issei was not one for pictures, but he smiled or was shocked was Yuuma began to do the weird poses. Yuuma then at the last picture, planting a kiss on his cheek, making him red.

The next stop for the couple was a small store that sold different types of jewelry. On sale, there was this beautiful necklace that had the symbol of Chaos, which was Eight arrows that pointed out evenly across a circle. The arrows were technically connected, so it was more of four doubled sided arrows all crisscrossed. Issei smiled and bought the necklace, liking it for himself, but he then placed it upon Yuumas neck. Issei bought her the necklace because she was just so sweet to him and he felt really happy someone was being nice to him for once. Yuuma herself thanked him with a kiss on his bottom lip, making him blush again and rub the back of his head nervously. He wasn't used to the affection.

The next stop was a small diner so they sat down with menus. They talked about their orders and Yuuma brought up a dinner for two. It was pretty unhealthy, but it was just a big plate of nachos. It was topped with spicy chili. They began to talk as they waited for their food, talking about school and Isseis paintings. Issei looked through the window from the corner of his eye, and there again sitting on a bench, eating a large sausage hotdog, was Koneko. Issei was currently listening to Yuuma, but now he was focusing on Koneko who suddenly got up and left.

_'Is she following me... what is going on here... why am I being watched?'_

However, Issei then focued back on Yuuma, talking with her again.

The sun was now setting and Issei and Yuuma were both walking towards the fountain in the nearby park. It was the end of the date, and Issei was happy. Yuuma then ran ahead and turned around in front of the fountain.

"This date was fun." Yuuma said.

"Yes it was."

"To commemorate this occasion, I have a favor to ask of you."

_'A favor? What could she possibly want? A good nights kiss?'_ "Sure, What can I do for you Yuuma?"

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma asked in a very distinct but sultry voice. No longer was it in the innocent voice of Yuuma, but it was done in the voice of a sexy demoness.

Issei raised a brow but shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I must be a little lightheaded. Could you repeat that for me?"

Yuuma got closer and whispered into his ear. "Would you die for me?"

Stepping back closer to the fountain, Yuuma began to change her form. Her normal sunday clothing of a t-shirt and a miniskirt, turning into some sexualized costumed that barely covered her body. She grew taller, her breasts grew much bigger and fuller, and her thighs looked juicer. She was no longer the innocent Yuuma he once knew, but the sexy demoness. But then, there were those...

Wings... giant Black Wings with feathers! It was something out of science fiction or something!

"W-what?" was all Issei could spit out.

A spear of light formed in Yuumas hand, and she smiled down at him. She then threw the spear into Isseis gut, sending him to his knees, looking down at his wound, then back up at her.

"I'm sorry, while the date was fun and all, you were just too much of a risk to keep alive. Your power was something my superiors didn't want around. I am sorry."

Issei then fell onto his back, sprawled out in a pool of blood, his body freezing up on him. He was dieing, and he knew that.

"If you want to blame someone, blame God. He is the one who gave you those powers. Well, I have to go... and the date was fun." Yuuma said before flying off into the skies.

Issei laid on the ground, dieing, his mind beginning to shut down. He lost consciousness long ago but his heart was still beating, though it was slowing down.

* * *

Coming out of a red circle, Rias, Akeno and Kiba all walked closer to Issei who laid on the ground, bleeding out. Koneko came from the shopping district, eating another hotdog.

"... He's dieing."

"Not for long. I have decided that I will save him..."

"Are you sure about this Rias? You know as well as I do that if our theory is correct, he is a danger to us all." Akeno asked.

"I am sure and I know about the risks... but I don't believe we should just let him die. You were the one wanting to save him earlier weren't you?"

"You have a point."

Rias knelt down and smiled down at Issei, who had his eyes opened but lost any sort of connection to the outside world long ago.

"You shall live for me Issei. You shall become one of us... and live your life as one of us... you shall live for me."

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty. So whats first. Hmm well I suppose some news on this story. I think imma make this story alot longer then I first intended on and its thanks to a view select reviewers. They all wanted something different from the anime, so I decided while it will have many parts like the anime, I will make things up on my own. Right now, I have determined there are at least 2-3 ARC's for this story. We are almost done with the first ARC I think, or at least half way. The second arc probably will be part of the first ARC or a very short ARC. :P the Third arc would be pretty long though. Haha. So yea, this might be a pretty long story. I dunno. :P**

**Anyways, about this chapter. I have placed three hints/teasers... well different hints. Can you find them and tell me them? One of them I have hidden though. Find them all and recieve a shoutout and possibly your name into the story as a character. :P **

**I have also placed a pop culture reference into this story, so if you can find it and tell me where its from, I would give you a shout out. :P **

* * *

Stab. Stab. Stab. Over and over, Issei watched as his body was stabbed over and over by his girlfriend Yuuma... It was a nightmare. Then he began to see the torturing from the kids on the Friday before the date. He was called many names and he was pushed into his art work. Now, he began to live through the days again as he was treated like trash for years and years. He lived through his old life and only the painful memories. The memories of the cruel nature of human beings. Then the last memory... the one of his parents... but this was different. In this one, he watched as his parents died in a car accident... but then he watched from a different angle. It was no accident... There was someone on a roof and this person threw a spear of light at their car, forcing them to blow a tire and swerve right into an oncoming 18 wheeler. Issei began to cry, wanting to know what is going on and wanting it to be over. But it was not over.

Issei began to stir awake now, but before he left, he saw one last thing. A massive black dragon flew across the night skies. His scales were black like the void, and his eyes were pitch black with no visible pupils. The dragon was long and skinny for his size, but he was massive. He was so large, he was about the size of a football field. If he curled up, he would fit in a stadium, though snugly. The dragon then turned to Issei and began to fly down to him, and this was when Issei shot awake, his sweat staining the bed and his tears staining his face.

"That dream... It was... Oh god" Issei said before breaking down into tears. He held his head in his face, and began to sob, the memories that he suppressed was surfacing. He was shaking in sadness but then his tears began to stop and around his shirtless body, a black web like pattern was around his heart, and it was pulsing as Issei began to shake in anger and fury. He felt so angry at the world and how quickly people were so cruel. He didn't believe that Yuuma killed him as he thought it was just another nightmare, but the other stuff that happened involving the kids at school. That happened and it was angering Issei.

Issei sat on his bed in anger for about five minutes before he closed his eyes and began to calm down. He took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself down. "There is no need to get worked up, but it just felt so good letting my anger and despair out. It felt so good imagining their suffering... but it isn't meant to be. So I must move along."

He got up out of bed and put on a clean white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He was not going to go in uniform to school today, and the people in charge can kiss his ass. He made his way downstairs for breakfast, ready to go to school.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, during his fit of rage, the black pattern grew in size, and the top right corner of the pattern, which would be the left if you looked at it from the front, began to make its way up his chest towards the right side of his neck. It stopped just in the middle of the chest, approaching the right nipple.

* * *

Finally making his way into the school yard, he saw blood red hair in the corner of his left eye. He looked that way and saw the bombshell, Rias looking at him from the school house door. She was walking out of the house and making her way towards him. He looked forward as he knew it wasn't for him, not that he really gave a shit, and made his way towards the school doors. He passed the fountain when Rias began to walk right behind him, and he felt the same feeling he felt. He was being watched again, but by who?

"Hey." Rias spoke. Issei didn't answer as he knew it wasn't for him. Issei then finally broke free from her sight as he entered the flood of students in the main hallway. He just went in there and made his way through it like he was a shadow. Rias frowned a bit. "Damn. I wanted to talk to him. Sigh. Ah well." Rias made her way into the school and began to make her way through the mess of students, wanting to get to her own class. This was her day to have an actual early class.

Issei, like a liquid, easily got through the flood of students. He sighed he kept his attention on his shoes. He kept on walking, making his way to his own class. However, Issei looked up once and found himself walking right into another bomb shell, Akeno. His face, somehow, found its way right In between her massive, soft, jugs. Oh were they soft.

Akeno let out a quiet moan, smiling a bit. "Aren't we a bit aggressive?"

Issei quickly got himself out from in between, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" Issei said, running around her and making his way into class.

"Hey!" Akeno tried to say, but Issei turned the corner and escaped. "Ah, I wanted to talk to him. Ah well, it was still fun seeing him all flustered like that." Akeno said, licking her middle finger once like a sadist with a blush on her face.

Still running towards his class, which was all the way on the far end of the school, giving him a decent jog, Issei turned another corner, but this time ran right into the mascot, Koneko. He then found himself flying across the hall, smacking right into a brick wall. He collided right into the brick wall, but then found himself impaled by three nails which were sticking out together. He fell to his knees afterwards, in which Koneko began to walk up to him.

"... Hey" Koneko said quietly, but Issei got up and kept on walking, wanting to get to the bathroom to was this wound off.

Issei arrived in the bathroom and took off his white t-shirt, which was stained with blood on the front, and looked at the wound. Small streams of blood were comign out, and they looked like they were getting smaller and smaller. The blood itself was strange. The blood was still red but it looked like it was darker then what blood usually looks like, but Issei shrugged and ignored it. He then watched his wound seal itself up, and actually heal. The blood completely stopped and the wound began to disappear on its own.

"What... the..." He said, only to hear the school bell. He quickly put the slightly stained white t-shirt on. "Ah shit, gotta go." Issei said, running out of the bathroom and finally making his way into his classroom, right before the final bell. He quickly took the seat in the far back corner hiding his face in his arms.

The class went by pretty smoothly though he felt that the students around him were staring at him. It was the blood on his shirt which attracted their attentions, and he felt the disgusting stares. The class finally let out and as the final bell finished ringing, Issei was approached as he was packing up his things.

"Hey there." a male said. It was Kiba. The girls that were staying behind were beginning to talk.

"What is Kibacakes doing with loser boy?"

"Kiba no! Please dont talk to him! You will catch creepy!"

Issei ignored the girls and looked up."What do you want?"

"Hey, dont get so hostile. I just wanted to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. Leave me alone." Issei said, walking past Kiba who was trying to talk to him. Issei just totally blew him off.

"Well that was kind of rude... though expected I suppose."

As Issei passed the girls, they all gave him even dirtier looks. "How dare he insult Kiba. He should have been grateful Kiba graced his creepy presence with his own. What a disgusting boy."

"You said it. He is almost as disgusting as those two perverts."

"Oh them? Yuck. I heard they were talking about porn again."

"Again? How disgusting."

"I know right." The two girls said, leaving. Kiba also made his way out, heading to his next class.

* * *

The day went on pretty well and Issei was leaving the school. He then felt the same chill down his spine, as he knew he was being watched.

_'Damnit. Who's watching me?! I always feel like somebody's watching me. Man, I got no privacy. All I want is to be left alone, but why do I always feel like im in the twilight zone?!' _Issei thought as he finally left the school grounds in a hurry. He made his way into his own home and placed his bag in his room. He already finished his homework so he quickly made a nice sandwich and headed outside, wanting to take a nice walk in the night, wanting to relax.

_'Hmm. I wonder where Yuuma is. I haven't seen her all day. Oh I know!' _Issei quickly took out his phone and looked through his phone as he was walking. _'Thats strange... she isn't in my contacts nor is she in my messages. What the hell?' _Issei then found himself at the fountain, standing there looking into the water. _'This is where I died in my dream.'_ Issei said, rubbing his head. _'Man that was such a crazy dream. Heh.'_ Issei then jerked his head up and looked behind him. A man who wore a black trench coat and a black fedora, stood there looking at him. He then felt a chill down his back, seeing the man look at him with malicious intent. Issei then walked the way he came, heading back home, shivering.

The man began to follow him and Issei sped up. Then the man sped up so Issei got into a full blown sprint, however the man then flew right in front of Issei in a swirl of black feathers. _'Black feathers. Yuuma?!' _However, it was not Yuuma but this man.

"How interesting. You show no signs of disappearing, no signs of your master around and there are no signs of any circles appearing. I take it you are a stray."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh how cute. A virgin one! Oh that is just rich! HAHAHA!" The man said as he formed a nice blue light spear. He then shoved it into Isseis stomach, sending him to the ground.

"AAAAAH!" Issei yelled out in pain, going to one knee. He then touched the spear, only to feel even more intense pain. "What is this pain. Damnit."

"Hurt's dont it? Its a spear of light. It causes massive pain to your kind and it is your mortal weakness, but that is so strange. I thought the first one was going to be enough, but you are still standing." He said as Issei stood up to try to walk away. "Try this one!" The man said, throwing another one, however this one entered his right lung and penetrated him, sending him to his hands and knees.

"Oh god this pain. Please, stop it." Issei said, spitting out blood. "Why are all you people so cruel to me?"

"Still alive? You are really one tough cookie, but his one shall do the trick!" The man said, running into the air and stabbing downwards with another spear. This spear entered his body right below the heart, barely missing it. Issei fell to the ground unconscious immediately as the third spear struck. The pain was too much, but he was still alive. "Wow, you have got to be kidding me. Three spears and your heart still beats. You really are a strong one and something that we are glad to be rid of now. Good bye, stray devil."

The man aimed a spear for his head and threw it at him, but a burst of black energy with a red outline blasted the spear away.

"Who the hell interferes?!" The man said. Rias then stepped out of a red circle with her other servants.

"No one lays a hand on my servants."

"Red hair. Ah, so the little stray is part of the house of Gremory huh? Huh, well I see there was a misunderstanding."

"You lay another finger on him and you will regret ever meeting me."

"I thank you for the warning, so allow me to give you one. You should keep an eye on your servants from now on. He may not meet someone as courteous as me." He said.

"I thank you for the friendly advice, but keep in mind if any harm comes to him, I will come for you."

"Heh." The man said, flying away into a portal. "My name is Donaseek. I pray we do not meet again, Rias Gremory."

Rias sighed then looked down at Issei who was bleeding out heavily from the attacks.

"He is going to die soon Rias." Akeno said. "Though I am very surprised he took so many attacks and is still alive."

"Well, he won't die. I will see to that myself." Rias said with a smile.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, including Issei, the black pattern on his chest has grown again, this time completely covering his chest in the black pattern, though the top right corner was closer to his neck.

* * *

**Read. Review. Quack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter. I dont think its very good personally, but I think it serves its purpose. Next chapter I think I will introduce Isseis new powers. **

**;)**

**Mwahaha.**

**I own nothing o.o**

* * *

Another dream without the memories of losing his parents or any of the other bad stuff. The memory was of Issei painting his own masterpieces, creating wonderful works of art. He was happy in this dream but then black fire blew away the surroundings and left Issei all alone in the darkness, until the large black dragon before before flew into the picture. It then flew right down to Issei with a roar, and landed near him, surrounding Issei with his body, and looking down at him.

"Hello Issei."

"Who are you?"

"You will not understand just yet I don't think... but there is another world then what you know currently."

"Does the winged bastards who haunt my nightmares count?"

"Those aren't nightmares. Those events happened to you... and to me."

"What do you mean?"

"In due time Issei, I will explain it to you but know this. I am with you until the very end."

With that last sentence, Issei woke up. He groaned as his alarm went off with some loud music from his mp3. It was a Heavy Rock/Metal band, Disturbed and it was playing The Curse. He reached up and tapped the off button, groaning.

"Oh god, im so sleepy. Damn you Satan for making me have this strange nightmares."

"It wasn't Satan who did any of this." Said a voice from behind Issei. Issei turned quickly and fell backwards off the bed at the sight of Rias Gremory, sitting up completely naked on his bed. She showed no signs of hiding her body and Issei could see everything from her great fun bags to her Cave of Wonders. He quickly looked down and saw he was naked.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Issei demanded. He knew that Rias looked at him quite often and he does not remember anything from doing these things. "Why are you in my room and why are you naked?!"

"Because that is how I healed you silly."

"YOU DID WHAT?! So you were the one who healed my wounds?!"

"Yes, though I am very surprised your skin is flawless and you aren't in any pain. It is very interesting that you suffered so much damage and yet you are alive and well."

"I really dont care about how awesome my body is, but why the hell are you following me all the time? You don't think I notice? All of you... you people are following me. You, Akeno the sadistic beauty, Koneko the cute mascot, and Kiba the boy all the girls want. I notice them following me or watching me. Why the hell are you people following me?!"

"Calm down."

"Screw you! I do not know why you did this things, but you WILL leave my house immediately. I have to go to school."

With a sigh, Rias got up and began to put on her clothes now. Issei stood there in all his glory, glaring down at Rias, even though he had a pretty big boner. I mean Rias is hot as hell. Rias looked back at Issei who stared her down.

"You know, you should be thanking me. I did save your life."

"I am grateful for that." Issei said, his face softening up quite a bit. "I just dont appreciate being followed or watched, nor the fact you basically broke into my house."

"I had to take you somewhere to heal you Issei. You were badly injured and well, to heal you our bodies have to touch directly, so thats what I did."

With a sigh, Issei rubbed his temple. "Alright alright. I forgive you for the breaking into my house, but that does not excuse you for spying on me."

"Yea... you coming?"

"Yea sure whatever." Issei said, going to get dressed. He quickly got dressed into his normal clothes, a black t-shirt and white shorts. He then made his way down into the kitchen and made breakfast for himself, then he looked at Rias. "Want something?"

"That would be nice."

Issei then began to make the same breakfast for her. Eggs, Bacon, Biscuits and Sausage Gravy. He placed the meal on the table and served himself, eating the unhealthy yet tasty breakfast. He was quiet and not talking at all, thinking to himself really. He wondered if the dragon in his dream was telling the truth to him or not.

"Issei?"

"I think we should talk later this afternoon."

"Do tell."

"I just think its smart we talk. Its kind of important and about last night."

"The part where apparently I was stabbed three times by some dude with black wings? Yea, I rather not talk about it."

"Those are fallen angels."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh look at the time, lets go Issei."

With a sigh, Issei stood up. "Yes..."

* * *

Entering the school grounds, Issei walked with Rias, staying right next to her. He began to hear whispers and rumors about him, paying her or doing her homework. Then he heard them asking one another if he was cool now and they said it was working. Issei sighed and just rubbed his nose, hating this shit already. This was turning into a crappy day, even if he got to see a beautiful naked lady in his bed, which he knew he liked seeing, but was so angry he ignored his teenager hormones.

"I want you to come to the old clubhouse."

"Yea we'll see."

"I mean it Issei. You should come."

"We will see Rias. I am not one to take orders from another."

Rias sighed and walked up the stairs, leaving Issei behind who then made his way to his class.

* * *

Getting onto the second floor Rias heard her friend, Sona Sitri, who was the school president, talk.

"Are you sure it is safe to make him a devil? You know as well as I do that we don't know what kind of powers he has and that he could become a danger. In fact, we know he is a danger to everyone. He is going to snap someday."

"I know. Its a risk, but I think if we can fix him we will have a powerful ally."

With a click of her tongue, "Perhaps. Just keep in mind that if he goes haywire, it is on your head."

"I know Sona. Has _HE _found out yet?"

"No, but I suspect Sirzechs to find out soon enough. You better be careful."

"I understand."

Both of them then walked towards their classroom, talking about girl crap.

* * *

It was the end of the day now and Issei made his way outside. He looked towards the school house Rias was talking about. He bit his lip and just stood there, deciding. He was not sure what to do, but he just sighed and walked towards the school house, and entered the building. He quickly navigated the building and entered the main room which was labeled 'Occult Research Club'. It sounded kind of silly, but he entered anyway. He took a seat across from Koneko who was munching on chocolate. He placed his bag on the floor next to him, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

_'Oh im going to regret this. I fucking know it.' _

He waited about five minutes in the clubhouse and Kiba entered. Rias and Akeno came about half a minute later with Rias taking a seat on the big desk in the back.

"Alrighty. Today we welcome our newest member, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei then opened his eyes and raised a hand.

"Yes Issei?"

"When did I join this club?"

"When you became one of us."

"Im going to regret this but... what do you mean by 'us'."

"Devils."

"Devils? So you are telling me that all of us here are devils? Powerful creatures of the night that trick humans out of something or whatever?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh. Im supposed to believe this?"

"Yes. Watch." Out of everyones backs, including Isseis were large bat wings. Isseis eyes went wide, looking at Rias. "Yes Issei. You are a devil now."

Issei sat back down, rubbing his temple. He was so utterly overwhelmed from all of this. Was he really some super natural creature?

"Any questions Issei?"

"Yes. Who... What... Who stabbed me last night?"

"A fallen angel... just like Yuuma who you dated a few days ago."

"She exists?! How? She was no longer in my phone or anything."

"She erased her existence from all technology. We can do that."

Issei began to grit his teeth and clench his fists at the thought of her but he then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I see. So, I was killed by my ex girlfriend huh?"

"Yes and I revived you as one of my servants. You belong to the house of Gremory now Issei Hyoudou. You are my slave."

With a smile, though fake, Issei turned to face Rias. "I do not do well with being a servant or a slave to someone. Especially, someone who I do not know."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. You are what you are."

"Ah well, I am what I am huh? Well, I am leaving so good bye." Issei said, grabbing his bag and heading to the door.

A sword was placed at Isseis back now, which made Issei freeze.

"I cannot let you leave. Those who dare leave their masters are strays and are killed on sight."

"Is that so?" Issei said. "Well allow me to repay you for your words of wisdom." With a brutal backhand, Issei sent Kiba flying across the room and into the wall nearby. "How dare you assume you own me. All of you are the same. Heartless monsters who cause pain and misery for others. Go to hell." Issei said, racing out of the door now. He had to get out of there. He quickly ran all the way out of the school yard and down the road, heading to his house which was just a mile away. He felt no one was following him so he slowed down as he reached his front porch. He then quickly entered his own home, locked the door behind him and began to make his food.

Issei stood there while making some food, just uncertain of where to go. He knew that he was not human anymore... but were devils really real? Is this all a nightmare? He really wants it to just be a nightmare... but something deep down in him knew it was all real... and his torment hasn't even ended.

Unknown to him, the black webbed pattern on his body grew. The marking reached his jaw now.

* * *

As soon as Issei ran out, Rias quickly went over to Kiba.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea im fine, but damn he packs a punch for a new one."

"Yea, I see that... I fear that I made a mistake bringing him back."

"Everything will be alright. You can't exactly blame him for being this way."

"No... and we are to blame."

"Yes... It was our mistake to make him suffer."

Akeno then spoke up. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I think he should be ok if we let him be alone for a while. We can try to find a solution."

"... He might run into the fallen ones again."

"Then he will die..." Rias said. "I don't think we should be watching him for a while. Let him handle this on his own."

The others all nodded and began to head home themselves. Rias stayed behind of course, sleeping here.

_'Oh Issei. I really hope you return to us with your sanity.'_

* * *

**Read. Review. MOO BLUECELEBI! MOOOOOOOOOO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter of the story. The next chapter though will set in motion the events that will put this story back on track with the anime in the future. :P This story features a Dark Moral. **

**You pick on someone enough, they will snap and when they snap, prepare your anus. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the dragon again. He laid on his belly his head on his two front paws... legs... claws. He just looked at Issei while looking completely lazy. He was listening to Isseis worries about the devils and everything that has happened.

"What do I do?" Issei asked.

"I really dont have an opinion. I existed before the dawn of creation and I existed before these friends of yours. I existed before the Gods of the universe. I am the void. I have really no desire or reason to push you into any path. Your path is your own. All I can say is this. I will accompany you with whatever path you choose. My Primordial power is yours."

Issei looked down in thought but then he looked up. "In the passion of the moment, I completely forgot I dont know anything about you. Who are you?"

"My name? Hmm. I've gone by many I suppose but the one im fond of is Erebus. It means Darkness pretty much. I existed before you humans walked the earth. I existed before the dinosaurs. I existed before the Gods ever roamed the earth and created you humans. I do not know what exactly created the Gods, but I do know I did somehow. Life was an accident in the universe, created by me. I suppose I was lonely."

"Aww, an ultimate being so lonely? Its so adorable!" Issei said, teasing.

With a small huff of breath, the dragon blew Issei away a few yards onto his butt. Issei then came back and sat down in his normal spot. He then began to look around, and all he saw was Darkness, yet he could see himself and Erebus.

"Where are we?"

"We are in your subconscious, but to be more specific, your subconscious is connected with my domain. The Void. I exist in Nothingness and I am the Great Dragon of Destruction. If I do desired, life would be eradicated, and the Gods would have no chance at stopping me, but I really dont care if you live or die. I suppose you humans are amusing."

"How are we talking together? Why are you here with me?"

"Hmm. Your mind is connected to my domain. That is why we can talk and see. Why am I here with you? Well, I guess I choose to be with you because I am bored. I have really nothing to do, so why not entertain myself through you?"

"So I'm just a toy."

"Precisely."

"Geez, Thanks."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of harming you. In fact, I am helping you."

"You are?"

"Yes. You have been asleep for over twenty four hours. Wh-"

"WHAT?! I HAVE BEEN?! I GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL! I NEED TO WAKE UP!" Issei said, interupting Erebus.

"Calm down Issei. You will live if you miss a few days of school."

"Gah! But the make up work!"

"You will survive. Anyways, you have been asleep for twenty four hours since you arrived home. Time in here goes quickly compared to the outside world. While we have been talking for about an hour, its been a day there. I am granting you my powers."

"Why?"

"Amusement. I really don't have a need to have my powers anyway. I exist in Nothingness. I am untouchable."

"So what is going on in the real world?"

"Your body is being painfully restructured to house my power. I gave you a smidgen of my powers a long time ago but now I am giving you full access to my Primordial powers."

"Does this have anything to do with the black spider web marks on my body?"

"Somewhat."

"What are they exactly?"

"I do not know actually. I just know that they started to arrive recently near when I gave you my small power."

"I see. Is it Fatal?"

"No. My power is not fatal for the user."

"Hmm. So you kept me asleep so I do not have to feel the pain."

"Eh... that is half correct. It was only out of generosity that I would keep you out of pain, and I suppose I am not a evil dragon, but pain does amuse me. However, the reason I have kept you asleep is because we needed to talk. You needed someone to talk to and I needed to talk to you about me."

"Well, I appreciate everything. I really do. So... what is this power?"

"Before the light ever existed, there was only Darkness. My power is the Primordial Darkness. It existed before the Dawn of creation, making it the most powerful essence in the universe. The only place now that holds this essence, is The Void. You have been granted the power of The Void. The Power of the Shadows and the Darkness."

"Huh. So, you are giving me the most powerful power out of amusement?"

"Yes. I want to see your life through your eyes, and I thought that this power would be very helpful considering you are now part of the supernatural. Devils. Demons. Gods. Werewolves. Vampires. All of those fairy tales exist, but they are not part of the human world. There is another world above and below, and while there is the God most Christians think about, there are more then one God. There are the Greek Gods, Roman Gods, Hindu Gods and all the other Gods that the world worships. I have created them all and in turn, they have created humans and animals. I also created Dragons. I gave birth to several powerful Dragons and in turn they give birth to other dragons. However, I have not created life in millions of years. I have sat here, bored unable to quench my boredom. I have found my new toy though, and now I may actually smile again."

"Wow. This is a lot of information."

"It is, but you can handle it. Your body shall be ready in a few hours... or minutes to us."

"I thank you. You are really the only one I can talk to."

"I know. I have watched over you since you were born. I will say you were quite a cute baby."

Issei rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Oh, you saw that too huh... Have I amused you since I was born even without being part of the supernatural world?"

"Indeed. I enjoyed watching you play with other kids... I enjoyed seeing you have fun. Your feelings are connected to me, so I feel what you feel. When you were bullied by everyone, I felt anger and sadness just like you, but when you started to paint, I was enjoying myself, watching through your eyes. Before you say anything, I would always walk away when you went to the bathroom."

"Oh Good, this would be awkward if you saw me pee or any of my... manly things."

"I have respect for other living creatures, despite my power over them. I really do detest those bullies out there in that world. They do not deserve to live in my opinion, but I also do not have a problem with wiping out humans or Gods or Devils. Heh. So, your body is ready. I will send you back if you are ready."

"Not yet. Can I ask you some questions about being a devil."

"I can try to answer. I did create your kind."

"What kind of things are different about being a devil then being a human."

"Well you have wings, though those bat wings are not the only wings you can have. You can have dragon wings like my own. You are also more in tune with the night. You will see better at night and you will actually feel much more energetic and stronger in night. While you can still operate just fine in the day time, you will feel a difference. You will see farther, hear farther, and you can fly if you are strong enough. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

With a nod from Erebus, Issei woke up on his bed, bolting straight up. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, the need to pee was great. He stopped in front of the mirror though and looked in. His eyes went wide at the change in his body. He was no longer the skinny kid he was just a few days ago. He was ripped. He had a nice six pack and a great muscle structure on his arms and legs. He looked like he worked out a lot yet he did not look like those ugly body builders. He flexed his body and smiled.

"Damn I look great." Issei then began to hum, preparing for the night.

* * *

**Read. Review. Celebi. You are going to Moo for me whether you like it or not!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I put out two today because I had nothing else to do today. I couldn't play video games because the internet was so SLOOOOOW. xD so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter is really good I think. -shrug-**

**Oh before I forgot. Let me tell you guys something. I don't have a beta and i rarely look at my work after I finish. :P Im too lazy to go reread my work and fix it. So if there is a major mistake, let me know and I will fix it but a few grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes doesnt bother me too much. So please, enjoy.**

* * *

Issei now walked along the main road in the town. He was heading into the shopping district, wanting to get something to eat at one of the late night fast food restaurants. He was STARVING, when he woke up. He had the immense urge to release his bladder and to eat. He also drank quite a bit of liquids and was still thirsty. He decided he was going to go to a burger joint, order some grub and some lemonade. He hadn't had lemonade in months.

Issei was dressed in a black pair of cargo shorts and a black pair of wife beaters. He was showing off his new incredibly awesome body, and he loved the cool night air. It wasnt cold, nor was it hot but it was cool. It was just right. He entered the joint and ordered up about four bacon cheeseburgers, a large fry and some lemondade. The girl at the cashier could not take her eyes off of Isseis body and Issei was oblivious to it. Even if he wanted to show it off, he was still completely oblivious to anything dealing with women.

It was the same with Rias too. He completely ignored the fact he was naked and pointing his hard dong at her, just to berate her. He completely ignored it! It was one of the things about Issei that made him unique.

Issei sat down at the table within the very empty restaurant. He was the only one there at two in the morning besides two workers. He began to chow down on the very greasy yet tasty meat, devouring the delicious meal. He then finished up his fries then chugged down his lemonade. He then waved good bye to the cashier lady while throwing away the cup which had her number on it, which made her pout.

Issei left the restaurant and then began to walk around the town, enjoying the cool air. He wasn't going to need sleep for a few days, considering he was out for four. He was going to go to school today as well, and it was on a friday too so it wasn't going to be so bad. Issei was so excited about his new body, he completely forgot everything about the school, including the fact Rias and her group was there... and that he strayed from them.

* * *

It was now seven in the morning when Issei arrived at the school. School started at eight, so he arrived early. He had nothing else to do except wait around the town, so he figured he would go to school and paint something. He entered the school grounds and walked up the stairs. He then noticed the fact he was being stared at by the students who were there. He felt better then he did before. This new body of his gave him a much needed uplifting to his attitude. What he didn't know was this. All he did was suppress his anger... his hate... his despair... all into a dark corner of his mind, just for some time to smile.

He sat down in his class room and pulled out a small canvas. It was technically a cardbord box, but canvas is canvas. He then took out some paint and began to paint the box, painting Erebus on the box, using each of the sides besides the top and bottom to paint the black dragon of doom. He was painting very quickly yet he was painting the dragon very well. The dragon was actually different upclose then he was flying high in the sky.

Erebus was a more of a Skeletal dragon or at least by looking at him. His wings were shaped more like a bats wings, with several large spikes jutting out of the bottom and one large spike at the tip. The large spike at the tip was curved slightly like a claw and had a secondary spike next to it. It looked very sinister. His back was covered in large spines and it went all the way from the back of his head down to the tip of his tail which was very sharp looking. The most distinct feature was the fact that he had something in his body that glowed purple. His eyes were a bright purple like the energy that flowed from the inner body. This purple light showed in some parts of his wings, and from his mouth, his throat and the top part of his chest. You could see the energy actually flowing out of his mouth and just how the light worked, you would think his neck was skeletal with no meat, but the light was so bright, it just made the meat of the bottom of the neck intangible. His legs however were more like a skeletal dragon. The legs were split in two like bone but the claws on his feet were nasty looking. He looked like a very evil dragon, yet looks are deceiving aren't they?

The Top of the Box was used for a night sky with a very sinister moon. The bottom was left alone though. If you undid the top flaps of the box, the moon would actually be right above the dragons frontal body, making the box work very well done.

* * *

The bell rung and everyone began to enter class. Kiba also entered and he did look right at Issei, showed a bit of shock but his look quickly disappated. Issei was too busy placing the art work near the teachers desk, keeping it safe from anyone who would try to destroy it.

The class started and it went along well. Issei was doing his school work just fine and was actually working on his make up work. However, now he was looking out the window, thinking to himself. He was thinking about this new power and how it worked. He hasn't felt any different so it was strange. However, when he focused, he saw someone out the window and Issei growled a bit. Issei began to clench his fists as the rage began to take over his body. The marking on his face was now up towards the middle of his cheek.

"Issei! What is the matter?!" The teacher asked. Everyone was staring at Issei was who growling and clenching his fists. They also noticed the strange marking on his face pulsate! All the girls began to scream and back way.

"EW! He has some kind of disease!"

"Get away! RUN!"

All the girls and most of the guys began to run out of the class, thinking Issei was sick.

"Issei? Are you ok?" The teacher said, running over to Issei. She knelt and felt his forehead. It was very hot. "Stay right here. Im going to call the nurse."

Issei was fuming, his body was reacting to the rage which was heating up due to the person who stood outside, and was smiling at him. It was Yuuma... or the transformed Yuuma. She was smiling and looking directly at Issei, as if to taunt him.

Kiba stood up and left the room, wanting to find Rias. The school was now up in a panic due to the rumor spreading about a major disease which was highly infection. The school began to become chaotic which in turn released its students in hope to quell this. It was an early day now. While the students let out, Issei lost sight of Yuuma who disappeared in the sea of the frenzied students. Issei made his way out of his seat, only to stop at the door. There was a note on the door.

"_So you are still alive huh little boy? How disappointing. Well, I suppose I should tell you this. I have information about your parents deaths. Wouldn't you like to know who actually caused their deaths? Well, if you would like I would love to tell you! Come by the church tonight. I will give you a welcome party and I shall tell you all you would want to know. Laters._

_P.S. You look really good now. I like. _

_~Yuuma._

Issei roared in fury and tore up the letter, heading down the empty hallway. He then walked outside, his fists clenched as he passed by the O.R.C.

Back in the clubhouse, Kiba met with the rest of the club.

"So why is everyone out of school?" Rias asked.

"It was because of Issei." Kiba said.

"So hes causing problems."

"Not intentionally. This problem was because of the markings on Isseis body. People are saying he has a contagious disease."

"Preposterous."

"I agree but that is what is going on. We all noticed it because it pulsated and it looked like Issei was in fury. I think he saw something outside."

"Hmm. This is some interesting information. I wonder what is going on."

"I do not know, but I think something big is about to happen here soon and Issei is in the middle of it."

* * *

It was now night time, about 10 P.M. Issei walked up the large steps into the church, feeling a bit of a chill. He then walked headed down the stairway underneath the altar which was left open for him, only to hear the altar move from above him. He was being trapped but Issei knew this was a trap.

Heading down into the large hallway, he saw Yuuma sitting on top of a throne, smiling down at him. From the sides, leaning against the walls were several robed figures, all smiling down at him.

"Welcome Issei. It is great to meet you?"

"Screw you. You killed me."

"Oh, I know but yet here you are. One of the Devils I see now."

"Not that I had a choice in the matter."

"I suppose not, but still, all my work was for nothing."

"What happened to my parents?!"

"She killed him." Said a voice from behind. It was Rias and her servants, all there looking at everyone. "She killed your parents Issei, just to please her leaders. All these Fallen Angels are pathetic like that."

Issei turned and growled at her then turned to Yuuma and growled back.

"Don't act so superior here Gremory. You were the one who stood idle as I killed him and Donaseek here attacked him to begin with. You also stood idle throughout his tormented High School years and If I remember correctly, you did so during several of his middle school years. You are not better then me."

Issei fell to his knees as tears began to fall. "You... you...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A powerful surge of energy bursted from Issei. The energy was dark and malicious. This energy completely disintegrated ten of the robed figures. As the dark light was now compeltely gone, everyone watched in horror, shock and amazement at the power emanating from Issei. His eyes were black like death, and his face was contorted into rage.

"What is this power?!" Yuuma asked in panic. She was afraid now of the power that surged from Issei.

"You awoken him yet this is more power then he originally had. What is this? What is this power?! Its terrifying! Is this balance breaker?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled once more as several black tentacles erupted from his mouth, waving around in the air in his scream. His entire body was then covered in a black shadow, making him look like a living three dimensional shadow. His lower jaw then split in two down the middle, opening up and roaring as the tentacles from earlier disappeared. However, there was one tentacle in the middile, which had a mouth with several shadowy teeth. The jaw itself also had several large teeth, giving him the look of a predator.

The floor then turned shadowy black. Issei was now a monster. His entire body was a shadowy black. His fingers were tipped in razor sharp tips and his feet were shaped like a dragons, with four digits in the front and one in the back. Each of these digits were razor sharp talons, covered in a black essence. His face was no longer recognizable as it just looked like a black faceless mask.

The robed exorcists began to flee, but several black tentacles protruded from the floor. There were at least a hundred tentacles which tied down everyone except Yuuma who was standing up in fear. Even the Gremorys were tied down by the tentacles. However, several more tentacles arose and then stabbed into the robed exorcists. A green light began to flow from their bodies down the tentacles and into the floor and they began to scream as they tried to escape. However, several seconds later they were silenced as their life left their bodies. Once they were dead, the tentacles that tied them up and sucked their blood went back into the floor.

Issei was done screaming and he looked up at Yuuma. He was quiet as he made his way up the stairs, walking closer to Yuuma.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Yuuma screamed as she began to back up slowly under the intimidating advance of Issei. She then began to fire several spears of light at him which penetrated his shadowy body, but was swallowed up by the Darkness. "NO! STAY AWAY!" Issei got a hold of her now and shoved her against the throne.

"Issei! Let her go!" Rias screamed at him.

Issei ignored her and his lower jaw opened up, revealing his razor sharp teeth. He then latched onto the fact of Yuuma with his jaw, the teeth penetrating the back of her head, keeping her still. She began to scream in pain as then the tentacle in the middle of his mouth latched onto her neck. The green light began to flow from her as Issei kept her pinned against the throne as he drained her. She was quieted about a minute later so Issei let her fall to the floor. He then held his head as he looked up into the sky and roared in fury. He then turned to see the Gremory group using their powers to escape. However, the only one that was doing any damage was Akeno with her lightning. He began to scream in pain from the power of the light, his hands holding onto his head. The black tentacles then let them go, the black floor was then swallowed up by Issei, and then the shadow around Issei was swallowed up.

Issei then looked at Rias with rage and hatred. Issei then disappeared into the shadows in the corner of the room, completely leaving the area.

"I will return for you Rias... but you shall know true pain when I return. Darkness shall fall across the land."

With this cryptic message, Issei was no longer in the room. He was gone from the church and he was elsewhere. Rias ran to the corner of the room where Issei was, and all she saw were the eight pawn pieces laying on the ground. Issei removed them from his body.

Coming up to Rias, Akeno and Kiba stood at her sides.

"Rias. We have to talk to Sirzechs. This is a problem." Akeno said.

"I know. We really screwed up." Rias said.

"Yes, we did, but now is not the time to berate yourself. We need to fix this now so let us work with your brother." Kiba said.

Rias nodded. "Yes." She prepared a portal.

* * *

Within the void, Erebus watched from his lazy position of laying down. He watched Issei and his transformation, curious about everything.

"Hmm. So it seems his mind is not strong enough to handle the power yet. Very interesting, but I have no doubt he will be able to control the power of The Void in time, but for now... lets see whats next. Lets see what Issei will do." Erebus said with amusement in his tone.

* * *

**Read. Review. Quack. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Within the Void, Erebus laid there, watching Issei travel around the world through the shadows. He was very much interested in his journeys. He went from place to place, as if searching for something.

"Hmm. What are you doing Issei... What have you got planned in that mind of yours?" Erebus said to himself though out loud. He then looked into Isseis mind, curious with what is going on. Ever since Issei found out that Rias and her club basically let him die, he has changed his entire personality pretty much.

"Oh, this is why you are acting this way." He said with amusement. "Oh and that is your plan? Well, I think its time I pay a visit to Earth. This will be my first journey ever to the planet. I really am excited for what is coming. Issei, you really were worth the time." Erebus said with a chuckle. He then flew into the black sky, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Back on Earth, Issei was pinning an angel against a wall. He was currently in Rome, Italy and he found this angel walking around.

"Get off of me! Who are you?!"

"All of you decided to leave me to die as well. You are not worthy of being a heavenly being." Issei said with a dark tone. His eyes were completely black now as his face turned into a shadow. He then opened up his lower jaw, and latched onto the angel. The angel began to scream loudly in pain as a stream of green light began to flow from his body, down Isseis body and into the floor. Once the green light stopped and the angel stopped screaming, Issei let him collapse to the floor, releasing him. "I shall get back at you for your crimes Rias. All of you shall pay for what you did to me!" Issei yelled into the sky, a malicious roar filled the town of Rome. Isseis face then turned back to normal as he disappeared into a nearby shadow, traveling once again.

* * *

In the Underworld, Rias was sitting down at a table with her group, with another man who had long crimson hair.

"So, what do you wish to talk about Rias."

"I... I think we have a problem."

"Ah yes, the disturbance in the church. This has something to do with your new servant right?"

"He... he actually forcefully removed the evil pieces from his body. He is no longer my servant and I can no longer track him."

"Hmm. So hes a stray now. Why is this a problem?"

"He has become stronger then even you. I have felt his power and its malicious. Its full of hate and rage and he has targeted me among with the rest of the Devils and the Fallen Angels. I think he may also target the Angels too!"

"If he targets all of us, he will surely perish."

"You aren't listening! He is not some weak Devil! He is ten times more powerful then you! I have felt his power! He is not a joke! We must take action!"

"What would you have me do? I will not cause panic for our people."

"THERE WONT BE ANYONE LEFT!"

"Rias! Do not yell at me. Everything will be fine!"

"Fine. Do not blame me if he comes knocking at your front door and you arent prepared."

"I am fully prepared for his arrival. I know of his power Rias. I felt it as well. I have already taken the necessary precautions."

"If you say so brother."

"It will be all ok. So, what do you think we should do about him."

"I... I honestly am not sure. Killing him may be the best course of action... but I was the one who created him..."

"I know. He has led a really rough life." Sirzechs said with a bitter smile. He then turned his head as he felt something. "Hmm. I have to go Rias. Duty calls."

"Alright. I will keep my group here if that is ok."

"That is perfectly fine. See you soon." Sirzechs said, disappearing into a red circle.

* * *

Issei was now in Paris, France grinning at the girl he had pinned in a corner. It was Mittelt who was with Raynare the night before. Issei smiled and came from the darkness.

"Well well, so all of you did run from Japan after what you did to me. That just makes it so much more enjoyable." Issei said, grinning as his face turned into shadow.

"N-no! Please! I'm sorry! I was just following orders. Please just let me go!"

Issei knelt in front of Mittelt and his face went back to normal. Issei then gave her a gentle smile.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so mu-" Mittelt was interrupted as a tentacle of shadow was shoved down her throat. He was now struggling, trying to pull the tentacle which was taking some green light from her body. The light finally died down, disappearing completely.

"One down. Two to go." Issei said, disappearing into some shadow, leaving Mittelt behind.

Traveling through the shadow network, Issei found himself now in Russia, high up in the mountains of the Motherland. Coming from the Dark confines of the cave, Issei found himself face to face with the other female that was with Raynare, Kalawarner. He smiled at her and licked his lips at her as she began to back away further into the cave.

"N-no! Stay back! Stay back! You already got revenge on Raynare! What do you want me for?!"

"Simple." Issei said, his head turning into shadow once more. "I want you." Issei then lunged forward, pinning her against the cave wall, his mouth latching onto her as his tentacle mouth latched onto the roof of her mouth. She began to scream, trying to get Issei off but it was futile. More green light was drained. He then released her body to the ground, disappearing once more into the darkness, leaving behind the body of Raynare to decay without hope of ever being found.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Sirzechs came out of his red circle, coming face to face with a giant black dragon. This dragon was bigger then any dragon he has ever seen or heard of, and it looked malicious.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Ah. The brother of the Gremory girl I take it. Heh heh heh. This will be very interesting to watch."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah I forgot my manners. I am Erebus little devil. Have you heard of me?"

"No."

"Ah, well I suppose that is to be expected. Well, if you must know, I am the first. I am the beginning."

"I don't understand."

"I existed before the Dawn of Creation. I created the original God and Satan. I was the beginning. I am The Void."

"You are joking right?"

"You can believe what you like little devil. I really don't care if you believe me. I am just here to watch."

"Watch what?"

"You can't tell? Hmm. Well, I rather not spoil the fun." Erebus said with an actual smirk forming on his face.

"So you are here for the coming battle with Issei Hyoudou."

"Ah, so you are as smart as I thought."

"What do you have to do with Issei."

"... Everything. I was the one who gave him his power. I gave him access to the Power of The Void. The power to the Primal Darkness... though he doesn't actually currently control any of the Power of the Primal Darkness. His mind and heart has become twisted and corrupt with hate for your sister and the other supernatural creatures that stood by and let him die."

"Why did you give him this power? You should have known he would do this!"

"Simple. It was amusing... …. …. Plus he deserved a chance to fight back against you creatures. I just gave the weak power. Now you powerful creatures will have to pay for what you have done. Consider it Karma."

"Will you help us in stopping him?"

"That would not be amusing. I could easily strip all of his powers away, but that would be boring. You will have to fight for yourself little devil. No leave and prepare. Issei is coming."

Sirzechs disappeared into a red circle, not having anymore time to talk to the Dragon.

* * *

Back in the human world, Issei was now in Japan, back in his home town. He back handed Dohnaseek and sent him flying across the street into a wall.

"Damn you. How did you find us?!"

"It's simple. You creatures have shadows. I travel using the shadows and the night. The shadows are a dimension all in their own, but only a select few can travel using the dimension. I seen you through your own shadow and now I am here for you." Issei said calmly, his face turning into a shadow.

"Damn it!" Dohnaseek yelled at him, throwing spear after spear of light at him. Issei made no attempt to do anything except walk right through the light. The light connected with him but were swallowed by his darkness. Dohnaseek then tried to take to the skies, but Issei sped forward and shoved him against the wall.

"Too slow!" Issei then latched onto Dohnaseek and began to take the green light from his body. Dropping him to the ground, Issei turned back to normal. "Heh... It is time."

Looking down into the shadows below him. "Darkness is coming for you Rias."

* * *

**Read. Review. You will Neigh for me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**If you do not like this chapter. Tough shit.**

**This is the final chapter. I am not done with this story, but its the end of the ARC. I may say this is completed and work on a sequel, or continue writing on this story. What do you think?**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"It is show time" Erebus said out loud to himself. "Let me see how you handle him."

* * *

Rias and her group were currently in the castle of the Gremorys, standing around outside in the Gardens. They were doing some training, hoping for all of this to blow over, however, luck was not on their side.

"So you run here to the underworld, hoping to escape my vengeance huh Rias? Tsk tsk tsk, you should have known better then that."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, turning to see that coming from the ground was Issei who looked very demented. His eyes were blood shot, red in fury, and his pupils were dilated. He looked like he had gone insane.

"Issei! Please, you do not have to do this!"

"Oh, I know that Rias, but it is what I want to do! It is revenge for all the pain I have been through thanks to you supernatural creatures."

Coming from his back, a orb rocketed into the sky, disappearing before anyone could even see what happened. A small black bolt then rocketed into the sky, disappearing before anyone could see. Issei then laughed maniacally lunging out at Rias. His hands grew into shadowy claws, and he grew four tentacles out from his back as he attacked. He quickly ducked under the first strike from Kiba who slashed at his belly with the sword, and hit him with a brutal backhand, sending him over the wall of the castle. He quickly dodged the lightning bolt from Akeno, sliding up to her. He quickly ducked under the punch from Koneko, sending Konekos fist into Akenos gut, releasing Akeno so she flies downwards. He then leapt over Konekos face, ducked under the blast of destruction energy from Rias and grabbed her outstretched arm. He knelt downwards then swung his left elbow back, connecting it with Rias's stomach. He then opened his mouth and let out a quick breath of shadowy energy, sending Koneko flying over the wall.

Turning to Rias, Issei smiled a demented smile. "This is all you have? This is pathetic Rias. You are unable to take me on, a newbie devil. Tsk Tsk. Well, I shall not have you worry for long about your lack of strength." Isseis face turned into shadow and his jaw opened up, revealing his teeth. His four tentacles kept her entire body pinned, unable to move. Just as Issei was about to lash on, he felt a powerful bolt of light strike him in the side. He then felt many bolts of light strike at him, penetrating his body that was made up of shadow. He quickly released Rias and began to scream in pain as the powerful bolts of light, stronger then those of the Fallen Angels began to strike at him.

Coming from the sky where white winged beasts, The Angels of Heaven. Coming from the castle was Sirzechs and Grayfia, and then coming from the front gate was some Fallen Angels.

"Azazel. Gabriel. Micheal. It is great to see you guys" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"You were right Sirzechs. He is a very powerful being, but he has no chance against us." Azazel said with a smug look.

"Dont get so high and mighty Fallen Angel. You are first!" Issei said with a demented laugh. He rocketed into the sky, getting high and above the castle. The orb that was shot came down quickly and then landed in Isseis hand. The shadow bolt then collided with the orb, beginning to turn the Green Orb into a Black Orb. "I have been collecting things while I waited for my chance to strike. I have slain many exorcists, Fallen Angels and Angels. I haven't seen any devils to kill, but in due time. I have collected the essence of these creatures, drawing their power and placing it in a special orb created by my own powers. Now, with all of you here, YOU SHALL ALL WITNESS AS THE DARKNESS ENVELOPS THIS LAND!"

The orb was now black and Issei smashed it with his other hand. The black light shone from the orb and began to circle Issei's form.

"Witness the ultimate power of pure darkness!"

A strong force of wind began to encircle Issei, rendering him untouchable. Everyone stood at the ready, including Rias's team who recovered.

"Sirzechs! What do we do?!" Rias asked over the roaring wind.

"We fight. I tried to reason with Erebus, but he wouldn't have it."

"Who is this Erebus?!" Micheal asked.

"He is the reason Issei has the ability to destroy us. He gave Issei these powers, but even he admited that Issei isn't Issei. I don't think this is actually the real Issei we are dealing with" Sirzechs said.

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked.

Rias then spoke up. "I think that what we face is the rage, misery and sorrow that Issei has built up inside. We are facing the black heart we have all created."

"That makes sense." Gabriel said. She was standing next to Micheal spears at the ready as they all watched Issei transform. "So what do we do?"

"I do not know... but if we must, we will have to kill him." Sirzechs said.

"Then I think its time..." Azazel said. The roaring wind stopped.

Issei was now fully transformed. He looked almost identical to the form he took in the church, but this time he had fifty tentacles sticking out of his body, a large pair of jet black dragons wings, and along his chest and up the right side of his neck, there was a spider web pattern in crimson red. He opened his eyes and the black eyes with a red spider web inside looked down at the forces against him.

Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. About twenty Angels, Ten fallen angels and Two devils plus the Gremory Group, all versus Issei.

"Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Death and Destruction shall follow my path. Misery and Sorrow comes for those who want to hurt others. You all shall now feel the wrath of the King of Darkness."

With a roar, Issei quickly struck. He sent all his tentacles at once, gripping Gabriel, Micheal, Azazel, Rias and Sirzechs in his grasp, quickly flinging them across the night sky.

"Now, with them out of the way, this shall be quite easily. Let us begin!"

The battle was on. Everyone engaged Issei who began to swat down attacks and begin his own attacks with bursts of black flame and missiles of shadow.

"Your fate is sealed! Embrace your doom!" Issei yelled out but he was sent into the ground by a bolt of lightning. Akeno kept on firing lightning bolt after lightning bolt into Issei who began dodging now. "Ha ha ha! This is quite fun! This is a challenge!"

Issei's tentacles were having a mind of their own, dueling everyone else and they were keeping everyone else at bay except Akeno and Koneko. Issei smiled as he kept himself on the ground and began to fight with his shadowy claws.

"Let us play!" Issei yelled out with demented fury as he lunged at Koneko and Akeno.

* * *

Crashing into the large mountain wall, Sirzechs landed first. Then Azazel landed on top of him, then Micheal, then Gabriel and then Rias smacked into Gabriel, forcing them deeper into the large cliff/mountain that overlooked the entire area.

"Ah, you are back little devil." Erebus said from on top of the cliff. Everyone flew up to the top of the mountain, coming face to face with Erebus.

"Hello Erebus." Sirzechs said.

"This is Erebus!?" Azazel asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ah, a little black angel." Erebus said with amusement. "Your fear. It is very intoxicating. All of this fear... it smells divine."

"Erebus!" Rias asked. "You are the one who gave Issei this power."

"Ah, and you must be the she-devil who helped create Issei. Well, yes I am the one who gave Issei this power. I gave him this power shortly after he died by Yuuma or Raynare."

"Can you stop him?"

"Of course I can. I can just take away all his power."

"Thank you!"

"I never said I would. I just could."

"Will you?"

"No. This battle here amuses me. Even now as your forces are being decimated, does this battle amuse me. What does strike me strange is the fact that even though you are losing, Issei doesn't use his tentacles in the battle against Akeno or Koneko. It is like he wants to toy with them... or he enjoys a fight."

Rias looked at him. "You need to stop him now! He will completely and utterly annihilate everyone, including the human world!"

With a puff of breath, everyone was knocked down on their butts. "You dare think you can command me?! I am Erebus, the beginning of all! I was the one who created God and Satan. I am The Void. I am not going to bow down to some She-Devil like you."

Gabriel and Micheal stepped forward. "Will you please stop him? This has gone on far enough. He is going to end up bringing war to the human world of the underworld, and a lot of innocent people will perish." Micheal said.

"Yes, we humbly beg you to stop Issei." Gabriel said, kneeling now with Micheal.

With a chuckle, "Ah, how amusing. You beg to save your skins? I think you should be taking responsibility for your actions."

"We did nothing." Gabriel said.

"Really? Did you not sit idly and let these Fallen Angels come and kill the boy?"

"We... I..."

"That is right. You sat idly by and let Issei suffer through the torment of his peers. All of you did. You all here helped create him. You should fix this mistake yourself. Especially you She-Devil." Erebus said.

Sirzechs was currently watching the battle, a hand under his chin. "Curious. Did you have anything to do with the fact Issei is not killing anyone over there?"

In the distance, Issei was busy laying the smack down upon the angels and fallen angels who kept on getting up, yet they were keep getting smacked down as well. Akeno and Koneko were still fighting, though Akenos clothes were pretty torn up and Konekos clothes were pretty much gone. She only really had on a bra and panties. Issei was just fighting and fighting, yet there was no deaths.

"Ah, you really are an intelligent one little devil. I have control over his powers even now. I can easily turn up the juice and let him obliterate your entire world and I could easily remove his powers from existence."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Turning his powers down? Simple. It amuses me. This fighting here amuses me. I have been so bored stuck in the Void with nothing to do. Now with Issei, I can actually enjoy myself."

"The Void?" Sirzechs asked.

"Ah yes, The Void is where I live. The shadows you see here have another dimen-"

"I am sorry to interrupt but we need to get back to Issei here!" Rias interrupted.

Erebus turned her attention to the eruption by Rias.

"You have a lack of manners She-Devil. You really ne-"

"I do not care about manners at a time like this! Tell us what is wrong with Issei. Why is he doing this?!"

"Heh, you seem to care for the boy. Why?"

"We did want to step in when he was being tormented! Me and Akeno did a bunch, but we stayed our hand because... because... well... I..."

"You don't have a good excuse do you?"

"No I do not. I regret everything that we didn't do for Issei. I do. Akeno does as well. All of us at the O.R.C regret it. We know what we did was wrong, but we thought it would have been best just to let him handle it on his own."

"Hmm. She-Devil. You asked what was wrong with Issei yes?"

"I did."

"Then allow me to tell you... or better yet... show you."

Opening up a rip in the dimension, a portal to the void was opened. What appeared was two Isseis. One was demented and attacking. The other was an Issei who was alone... cold... and afraid. He still had anger on his face, but he shivered.

"This is the mind of Issei. Issei is not well. His true self has been subdued by the rage of what has happened to him. He has kept everything bottled up inside until the night at the church. He exploded into a fit of fury, and his anger took over. What allowed this to happen was my powers... If it wasn't for the shadow powers I gave him, the corruption would have not been there. He would not be a demented fighter. You need to bring out the other Issei Rias. Only you can do it."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You were the main person who allowed his true torment to continue. I honestly think he isnt upset with his death as much as you think. I think he is upset that he was allowed to suffer."

"What will happen?"

"If you can successfully bring out the mind of the real Issei, I will help you out as well. However..." He then glanced over to the leaders of the three factions. "He will not die. If he dies from you guys due to this incident, you will deal with me."

Micheal chuckled. "I have no interest in killing the boy. It is apparent that this wasn't as much of a threat as we were told."

"Yea. Though I suppose it is thanks to Erebus that it wasn't a threat. However, I do find it interesting that there is a creature like Erebus out there. I also find it interesting how powerful Issei really is."

Erebus chuckled. "If you wish to know the truth. I have wanted you guys to see the error of your ways and pay for what you have done. I think Rias has understood what is right and what is wrong."

"If we can subdue him, what do we do after this?"

Sirzechs looked out at the battle still. "I suppose it is up to himself, Erebus and you Rias."

Erebus looked over them at the battle. "I think he could be allowed back into the O.R.C as you guys call it."

Rias looked out at the battle. "So you want me to take care of him I take it?"

"Indeed. I think that the Devils can make a new home for Issei, and he can be happy again."

"I think so too." Sirzechs said.

"However, all I will do is help you subdue him and reset his powers. He will no longer be able to go into this super form. He will not have much control of his powers anyway. He would have to relearn how to use them. I will also erase all memories of him learning how to use his powers. He will not remember this night either, nor him gathering souls. He will still know that Rias allowed his torment to happen and I will implant a fake memory of him in the church. Oh and he will remember tonight when you apologize or whatever."

"Sounds good. Shall we begin?"

"Go ahead." Erebus said. He flew off of the mountain and flew straight into the battle, though he flew high above in circles, awaiting.

Rias landed nearby and looked at Issei.

"Issei!" Rias called out to him. All of the leaders of the factions stood on standby, watching.

"Ah, you are back." Issei said, licking his lips. "Ready for some fun?"

"Issei, Please stop this. I am sorry that I allowed you to suffer. I am so sorry that we never helped you like we should."

Issei held onto his head, struggling now. "NO!" Issei said, coming back to the demented side. "I refuse to listen to this!"

"Issei! I mean it! I am begging you, please forgive me for what I did. I know what I did was wrong and I want to make amends for it. So please! Stop this."

Issei held onto his head again but then looked up at her with his regular brown eyes. "You made me suffer so much. Do you know what it was like for me?"

"I do not Issei and I will say I am glad not to but you have a new life to start with. Do you really want to throw it all away? Do you think your parents would want their son to be this way?"

With the last sentence, Isseis eyes went wide and he began to tear up, only to pass out. The shadow surrounding his body was sucked in by Erebus's mouth, and then spat back down at Issei a few seconds later, engulfing him in a black light. It then disappeared. Issei was no longer a rampaging beast. He was now just a devil with a past of pain.

"Go ahead Rias." Sirzechs said.

Rias nodded and knelt down. She placed the eight pawn pieces within Issei and claimed him as her servant, once again.

"It is finally over." Rias said. "I have a lot to make up for."

Everyone looked up at Erebus who was flying in a circle. Erebus then disappeared into The void.

Micheal, Gabriel and Azazel said good bye to Sirzechs, Rias and the O.R.C, taking their forces with them back to their parts of the underworld/heaven. Sirzechs left Rias and the O.R.C with a sleeping Issei, allowing her to take care of the boy.

Koneko picked up Issei and held him like a bride while Akeno and Rias stood there near him.

"He is quite cute when he is sleeping." Akeno said.

"Yes... he is." Rias said.

"I want to apologize to him myself." Akeno said.

"We have all the time in the world to do this Akeno. Let us give him a new life."

"Yes." Akeno then turned and prepared a portal. Then all stepped onto the circle, and left the Underworld, returning to the human world with Issei.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. I may or may not write another chapter tonight. :P I think I probably will but who knows.**

**So this chapter is shorter then usual, but I think it kind of assists in bringing in the new ARC.  
I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Issei began to groan within the Void. He awoke finally and sat up, only to come face to face with Erebus again.

"So you are awake aye boy?"

"Yea. What happened?"

"Think. Everything will come back to you. At least most of it."

Issei closed his eyes and he began to have flashes of what happened. He saw himself fighting Akeno and Koneko, and a ton of other beings. He saw the monster he became. A shadowy creature with a lot of shadowy tentacles, all with a mind of their own, keeping the others at bay as he fought with Akeno and Koneko. He then heard and saw, Rias apologizing to him. It was blank after that.

"Yes Issei. She apologized to you. You felt that she was sincere with her apologies that you returned with your sanity. The leaders of the three factions and I all worked together to save you from the dark hole you were descending down. Your anger and hate, despair and misery, combined with the immense power of the shadows, creating that monster. While it was entertaining, I decided you did not deserve to go down that path so I helped you or should I say, I helped them help you."

"Why did you do this for me?"

"Simple. You have amused me for a while now. You have kept me entertained so I did you a favor. Plus, I suppose I felt bad for you. Do not expect me to do those kind of things again." Erebus said with a puff of his breath, knocking Issei to the ground.

"Heh, I will keep it in mind. So... what now?"

"Well, do you wish for me to tell you... or do you wish to find out on your own?"

"I guess ill find out on my own."

"As the best choice. Just keep this in mind. The path you were going only led to destruction. While destruction is fun, complete decimation would only make things boring as you will have nothing to play with anymore. You were going to be unable to live your life, and now you have been given a third chance."

"A third?"

"Heh, you are a Devil remember? Devil's live for millions of years as do Angels and Fallen Angels. A human lives for what... a hundred? Less then that for most. You have been given a chance to live a life you couldn't have as a human. You are entering the world of the Devils, and I have been watching them from time to time. The Devils are by far the most entertaining species. You enjoy fighting yes?" Not even waiting for a response Erebus continued. "The Devils love their fighting. There is fighting all the time. Its a constant battle, even between the factions there is fighting. I am honestly jealous of you."

"You are?"

"Quite. As I am all powerful, I can in fact go and have fun directly with you creatures, but that is not what I really want. This power... It really is a curse sometimes. As you do have my powers, the limit to the powers I gave you is quite limited. However, you are still able to be very powerful. You could be the strongest being in existence, except of course me... hahahaha. So Issei. Are you going to live your new life?"

"Yes. I will."

"Good. Now, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"When you return, try to forgive. Do not forgive immediately, but forgive in time. Try to live your life."

Without even waiting for a response, Issei was awakened in the real world, by Erebus forcing him out.

Issei opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar settings. He found himself in the office of the O.R.C where Issei was told what he was, what they were, and where he was told he was a servant. He looked around and noticed he was alone and it was midnight according to the clocks. He sat up and put his head in his hands down, rubbing his eyes.

_'I see Erebus. This is what you have meant by forgiving. So I am back with them am I? Heh. I suppose I am not as angry as I once was... I feel... renewed... free from the constriction of my rage... is it because I let it out that night?'_

He then heard a voice, Erebus.

"Yes. When you fought them that night, you released an immense amount of your negative emotions. If you had kept it in any longer, you would have never returned to us. You would have become a shell of your former self and walked the path of absolute annihilation."

"How can I hear you?" Issei said out loud.

"Oh good, so this does work. Look in front of you Issei, on the floor."

Issei looked on the floor in front of him and what he saw was freaky. Erebus's head was looking right at him, but it was 2d.

"You are... my shadow?"

"Indeed. I have decided that this would be a great way to enjoy myself as well. I can manifest myself into a physical form as well in time, turning into an actual warrior for you. Its Living Shadow."

"Huh, I think that would actually be fun to have you around like that."

"As do I. Well, it is time that I take my nap. Dealing with you the past week has been tiring. Good night." Erebus said, disappearing from the shadow, no longer actually making a shadow onto the floor.

Issei stood up and walked towards the large bay window, looking out into the sky and the school yard. The full moon was out and it was shining bright. The moon light was basking him in its glow and it made him feel alive... it made him feel as if he had a new chance at life.

_'I have not forgiven anyone for what they did... but now... I feel like I can. I feel like I can move on. If the Devil's can make me happy, I will embrace it. I do not want to feel this anger or sadness anymore. I just want to be happy. Thank you... Erebus.'_

* * *

**Read. Review. SHAZOOOOO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some guy mentioned SOAP. Google Chrome SOAP. Anyone have a clue what he meant? Where am I getting close to the original that most people arent already getting close to?**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**I have decided that I am going to show you another form of shadowy powers that I am going to give Issei. ;) It might just be my favorite form. I do not think ill show you the powers this time. I may give hints this chapter or the next chapter, but the new powers wont surface for a few more chapters.**

**So this chapter is pretty short, but honestly nothing really big is happening like the pain and suffering of Issei. I suppose you can consider these filler chapters before the big stuff begins, but the new arc has begun last chapter. This chapter wont focus on pain and suffering, but instead of happiness, perversion and fun. I hope you dont get too upset, but I did promise Lemons and Perversion ;) Oh and I promised something very early on in this story. I think its almost time too. **

**I may or may not write a third chapter tonight. Dont hold your breath.**

* * *

It was about three in the morning at the clubhouse, and Issei was still wide awake. He wouldn't need sleep until at least three in the afternoon. He was not tired, so he would not sleep until he was needed to. Issei was sitting outside the clubhouse, sitting on the roof and watching the sky. He wasn't really thinking about much, just sitting there watching the moon. He was thinking about how different he felt. He felt weaker, and he wondered why. He never got to ask Erebus, but he felt like he had no powers what so ever at the moment.

"Its because you have no powers." Erebus spoke up, his shadow face next to Issei.

"Oh, did you sleep well?" Issei asked.

"I didn't sleep that much. I need to take a vacation one of these days from you and well sleep."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't blame yourself. If anything its my fault. I am busy trying to get you back on track so you can entertain me more."

"You are so sweet." Issei said, mocking him.

With a slight growl, Erebus continued to talk. "I took away your powers that night and then gave them back. Basically you have no control over your powers so you cannot use them. You have to work to use them, though you won't have any trouble with that. I know you."

"I see."

"Oh, and you may also change the way your powers work. You don't have to have powers like the ones you used before. You could make your shadows into anything you desire. That is the greatness of shadows, and the fact you now have the powers over the Primal Darkness means that they are extremely powerful."

"Hmm. That is something to think about. Hmm, I have unlimited possibilities right?"

"Of course. You could even just breath deathly shadow which would kill on contact."

"That wouldn't be very fun though."

"Agreed. I would definitely take away your powers if you did that."

They shared a slight laugh together.

"I think I've found my new powers."

"Care to share?"

"How about we save it as a surprise?"

"Is it entertaining?"

"I would like to think so. Suffering is fun right? At least when its done in a war. Not like my mental suffering. You know what im saying?"

"Like someone melting slowly from being lit on fire? Yea that is entertaining. I am not a fan of the mind games. Its honestly boring and just cruel."

"I agree. Physical damage can be repaired... for the most part."

"Devils can repair pretty much most physical damage, though there are a few exceptions."

"Heh, well my powers really wont destroy a limb."

"I can't wait to find out what you have in store for me. I am very interested in what you got."

"Erebus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could give me some one on one training?"

"Depends."

"I want to learn how to control fire."

"Fire?" Erebus asked with a surprised tone. "What makes you want that?"

"Well, I like fire. Its destructive, its warm, comforting and well, its what Dragons use."

"Not all dragons. Some Dragons will use ice and others will use lightning, but most dragons use fire. Hmm, I suppose that would be fine in teaching you how to use fire, but I think ill take a small vacation here alright? I really need to sleep. If you REALLY need me, you know how to reach me."

"That sounds like a plan. Get some good rest Erebus."

"Mhm." Erebus said, disappearing from the physical realm and the mind of Issei.

"Ah the sunrise." Issei said with a smile as he watched the sun rise from behind the mountains. Beautiful rays of red and orange lit up the sky, covering the entire sky with an entrancing view. "Very beautiful."

"Indeed it is." Said someone from behind Issei. Issei looked behind him and saw Rias walking over to him on the roof.

"Ah..." Issei said, not exactly sure what to say to her.

"Issei."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I have had time to reflect on what I've done."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. You may have caused the world a lot of chaos, but if it wasn't for the world, you wouldn't have done it. We made you and it was our faults. I am just glad I had the chance to apologize. I want the chance to make up for it."

Issei smiled. "I think thats a wonderful plan."

"So how are you feeling?" Rias asked, sitting down next to Issei with their legs off the side of the roof, watching the sun rise.

"I am feeling great actually. I may have not forgiven you guys for what you have done, but I have decided that living my life, is important. If you and your group can help me with this, I think I can easily forgive you guys. I was never the one to hold a grudge like that... I did hold a grudge against you of course the past week... but I was just so angry..."

"I know. I know everything. We were told by Erebus that you had pent up anger and hatred..."

"Yes. If you got to know the real me, you will see I do not hold grudges."

"I am glad. I hope we can have fun."

"As do I."

Issei and Rias finally stopped talking, just sitting there watching the skies. It was only a Saturday, so they had the entire day without school.

* * *

**Read. Review. I be so Kawaii! I mean, MOOOOOOOOOOO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**So I have a couple things that are on my mind. This SOPA act slightly worries me because I know how stupid the Government is but at the same time, why should I be worried? Even if it passes, Fanfiction should be fine. We aren't getting paid for our work right? We aren't actually taking any money away from the owners of the things we write or read. If anything, we only want to buy their stuff more because of more inspiration! Hmm. Just some of my thoughts.**

**So, this chapter contains a small hint to Isseis new powers. I will not reveal it until i reveal it in the story. ;) Can you guess what his powers are? If you do, I will give you a shout out. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

It was now ten in the morning. Issei and Rias were sitting in the clubhouse, waiting for the other members. Issei took an entire couch to himself, playing with a small ball of shadow. It was the only thing he was able to create since he had his powers taken away. He was learning quite fast and he knew this, so he was quite proud of himself. He was currently just tossing the ball of shadow up into the air, letting it bounce off the ceiling and back down to him.

The door to the club opened and in walked the rest of the club. Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. Kiba and Koneko took a seat on the opposite couch while Akeno sat on the arm of Isseis couch, sitting right above his head.

"Ah, everyone is here. Good. So today."

Akeno raised her hand.

"Yes Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Can I speak for a moment?"

"Yes of course." Rias said with a smile, knowing what she wanted to say.

Akeno got off the couch and Issei turned his head back to look at her. Akeno bowed to Issei and looked at the floor.

"I am sorry Issei for what I have not done for you. It was wrong of me and I regret what I have done."

It was Kibas turn.

"Yes. I did not like sitting idle either and I apologize for it. It wasn't manly of me. I hope we can become good friends."

Koneko stood up and lightly bowed her head. "... I am sorry as well." was all she said.

They all took their seats again, and Issei decided to speak up.

"As I told Rias earlier. I have not forgiven you, but I do not hold grudges. I am positive that in time, I can forgive you guys. I am not even upset too much anymore, so I wont be hostile. I really want to be friends with everyone."

Akeno, Kiba and Rias all smiled, happy to hear him say that.

"Alright, now that that is out of the way. I think its time we help Issei here with devil life. I think its ti-" Rias was interrupted by a red circle. It was Sirzechs who stepped out of it.

"Am I interupting?" He asked.

"Of course not. Why have you come?"

"I would actually like to watch for a while."

Issei rolled his eyes. "I am not stupid. I know that you are here because of me." Issei said from his couch.

"Ah, I will keep that in mind."

"So... what about me do you want to know?"

"I just want to see how you are doing really."

"You really need to stop thinking im stupid. Please just cut to the chase."

With a sigh, Sirzechs let out a smile. "Alright. I have taken some time and I have decided that I wanted to pay my sorrows to you personally. I would like to grant you one free desire. Anything you could want. You could marry Rias, have a harem, become a King and have your own servants. Anything you desire, except take my position as Lucifer."

Issei sat up and then laughed. "Are you seriously saying you would offer Rias as payment for letting me suffer?"

"Yes. I think that is a worthy apology present."

"Rias is not a prize, nor is anyone a prize my dear friend." Issei said casually. Rias widened her eyes at what Issei said, but said nothing afterwards. She was quite surprised at what he said. "I also do not really desire a harem right now, not that it isn't something us men enjoy, and I don't know much about being a king. Plus, I rather not cheat my way into the higher rankings. How about I hold you to that offer until I need it?"

"That is acceptable. I will remember it."

"I am glad. I am not saying I would hate to marry Rias, I think she is very pretty and kind but, I have no desire for marriage, and I think marriage should be out of love. There is no other reason for a marriage. Especially a forced one." Issei said, quite casually.

"Hmm. You are an interesting person Issei Hyoudou. I shall be watching you." Sirzechs said, disappearing into the circle.

"So, I am going to take a guess. That was either your brother or your father."

"Brother. That is Sirzechs. He is my older brother and the current Satan or Lucifer."

"Ah, so he is the head honcho. Well, I am very pleased to have met him... on better circumstances." Issei said, hinting that he knew.

"You know?" Akeno asked.

"Know of that night? Yes... I do. It is one I regret deeply and would like to apologize to all of you. I realize I could have killed you all and I regret that. I hope you can forgive me."

Everyone nodded.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I think its only proper we help Issei with being a devil. I think its time we get him a familiar. Though we will need to wait until tonight."

"Ah well, I need to take a small nap. Alright?"

"Yea sure. I will come and wake you up in a few hours." Rias said. Issei nodded and headed towards a dark corner. He closed his eyes and began to inch forward, as his body began to merge with the shadow. Issei then disappeared into the shadow, coming out at his own house.

He laid down on his bed and began to take his rest, wanting to get his sleep schedule back on track.

* * *

It was now eight in the afternoon, and Issei slept for about five hours. This gave him enough rest to get him until all devils usually went to bed at like two or three in the morning. Devils did not need as much sleep as a human to function. Entering Isseis room, Rias shook Issei's leg, hoping to get him awake. Issei quickly sat up and faced the O.R.C.

"Akeno. Prepare the circle."

"Ok." Akeno prepared a magic circle.

"Alrighty, shall we go?" Rias asked.

"Sure. Im good." Issei said. He walked into the circle with the rest of the O.R.C.

Issei then opened his eyes and found himself within a new world. It was dark, scary and was a forest. It looked dead. Issei then walked forward ahead of everyone, searching for a familiar. He then stopped and looked back. He then walked over and rubbed the back of his head.

"I actually think I should get to know what a familiar is first."

"Oh, my apologies." Rias said. A bat then appeared on her shoulder. "This is my familiar. Familiars are creatures that basically do the lower class work for us and they can actually have some combat capabilities. They can have certain powers that are a bonus too."

"Oh I see." Issei replied. He then looked around and noticed there were many creatures running about, but then he spotted the different familiars that everyone had. The first was Kibas familiar, which was a large spider. This spider was as big as a dinner plate and it rested on his shoulder. "That is fucking awesome. I love spiders." He then turned to Akenos pet, looking at the Imp. "Hmm. I wonder if they giggle." Issei said, poking the IMPS belly. The IMP decided to bite him instead of giggle. "Ow. I thought you guys were like the dough boy on the commercials." He then turned to Koneko who held a small cat in her arms. "Aww its so adorable!" Issei said with a smile. He took a finger and began to rub the belly of the cat, smiling.

"... His name is Shiro."

"I like that name. He is so cute. He looks like you."

All of their familiars then disappeared into nothingness, so with that, Issei disappeared from the group.

"Issei! Don't wander around! Its dangerous!" Rias warned him. Issei however did not hear her as he was crashing through the forest, though he did evade the ground familiars.

Issei kept on running until he found a large cave. He saw that there were many bones scattered around the mouth which was a dangerous sign.

"Hmm. Danger only makes things more fun." Issei said, walking into the cave. He kept on walking and walking, eventually coming upon a large lake. This lake was lit up by gorgeous gems and luminescent moss. However, coming out of the water was a creature. This creature stood tall. He was at least twice the size of Issei, and he had nine heads. It was a large black hydra, and it looked sinister.

Issei bowed to it, showing respect to the creature, which was getting ready to bite. It however, did not. It stayed still, looking down at Issei.

"Hello. I am Issei Hyoudou. I would like to be your friend and master."

The Hydra just looked at him and snorted, as if laughing at him.

Issei stood back up and walked closer to the Hydra, stood right in front of him and looked straight up into the nine heads. The two of them began to have a staring contest, as if seeing who would back down first.

Issei held out his hands, as if welcoming the coming bite, but the Hydra never bit. It just looked down at Issei and snorted again. It then lowered its heads, feigning submission. Issei then stroked each of the heads, petting him. He then binded the Hydra to himself with his shadow, claiming the Hydra as his own. The hydra lifted Issei onto his back and began to walk out of the cave with Issei with him. Issei just stroked the long necks.

"You aren't so evil as people think. I just don't think people showed you respect... and I think you feed on fear."

The hydra snorted, basically saying yes. "Well, I don't fear anything. I think Danger makes things more fun." Issei said with a smirk. The Hydra nodded, agreeing with that statement.

Issei and the Hydra then came upon Rias and her group who stood waiting around where they came from.

"Issei! Its about da- Woah! Is that what I think it is?!" Rias asked in amazement.

"What?"

"That is one of the most dangerous creatures in all of the familiar world. Its the second most dangerous! How did you claim him?!"

"Simple. I showed him no fear and I showed him respect."

"Wow... its that simple?"

"Well, the fear is not simple. I just don't fear anything, not even death. Danger only makes things more fun."

"Huh. Wow, I am quite proud of you Issei."

"Thank you. I am going to call this guy, Pharmaco."

"What does that mean?" Akeno asked curiously.

"It is Greek for Poison."

"Hmm. Interesting name. Well, I think it is time we return yes?" Rias said.

Everyone nodded and teleported back to the club house.

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko all said good bye and left the club house for their own homes. Rias and Issei both stayed behind for a while.

"Issei?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about love?"

"Me? Well, I think its a great thing in this world... but... I also think its a dangerous thing. I think that you should be with the one you truly want to be with, but at the same time... You should not be with the one who you do not wanna be with. Being with someone who just hates you and is using you... it hurts and I think those people are one of the worst people in the world. Why do you ask?"

"Oh its nothing."

"Alright. I am going to return home."

"Alright Issei." Rias said, watching Issei disappear into the shadows on the floor. He actually just sank into the shadows. Rias then looked out the window as she sat at her desk, her mind deep in thought about something...

* * *

**Read. Review. MAKAWK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the next chapter. I skipped all the fillers of the anime and I went for the good stuff, but this is defintely not even close to the end of my story! :| I promise you that. This story is going to be much longer! MWAHAHAH. My longest story yet! lol**

**I own nothing, and I am only using the movie 300 since its a fantastic movie. I do not own it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A week has passed since Issei got his familiar. He has went on several jobs to help Koneko, and each time he has not gotten a pact. This of course upsetted Rias, which Issei apologized. He just kept getting weird requests that he was just unable to fulfill. It was now another Saturday and Issei said he was going to take the day off. He wanted to go to this new movie that came out the night before. Rias said that is fine, and then called the day off for the most part. Kiba, Koneko and Issei all went to see this new movie which was about the Spartans fighting off the Persians. It was about King Leonidas and a brave 300 fighting off millions of soldiers at the Battle of Thermoplyae. It was an action fantasy movie and it looked great.

* * *

Inside the clubhouse however, Rias and Akeno were together.

"You didn't wanna go Akeno?"

"Nah. That movie didn't look that great. I much prefer those Torture movies with the guy who rides the Tricycle."

"Ah, that is kind of you isn't it?"

"You know, its funny."

"What is?"

"Issei. He has been on about ten jobs and never once has he ever gotten a pact, yet... each review said very positive things and they actually say they want him to come along more. They had a lot of fun and it was a great time. As a Devil, he sucks... yet everyone adores him. Its kind of interesting. Its really an odd case."

"Is that so? Hmm. I fear that if Issei keeps failing hes going to lose confidence."

"I don't think he will. He doesn't really have an attitude like that. I think he is just trying to enjoy his life and not really worry about anything. I think he has the attitude of, 'I dont give a fuck'."

"Hmm, still... I think it would be great if he actually got a pact for once."

"You seem awfully worried about him. Do you have feelings for him?"

Rias blushed and shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Alright President. I'm going to head home if that is ok."

"Yes, of course."

Akeno left the clubhouse and Rias turned to look out the window, only to see a bright white light behind her. It was a magic circle.

"Grayfia..." Rias said.

* * *

Back in the movie theaters, the movie ended finally. Everyone stood up and cheered besides Koneko. It was a fantastic movie and worth seeing. The three then left together, heading outside.

"So, anyone hungry?"

"Yea I can eat. Whatcha have in mind?"

"... How about a seafood joint?" Said Koneko.

"I could for some fish. You?"

Kiba nodded and they all went on their ways to get some fish.

It took a couple hours, but they finished with full stomachs. They were on their way back to the clubhouse, only to meet up with Akeno on her way back to the clubhouse. She forgot something there.

"Oh hey Akeno."

"Oh hi Issei. Was the movie any good?"

"Oh it was great. I enjoyed it very much."

"... it was rad."

"Yea I enjoyed it. Some great fighting scenes."

"Thats good. So Issei, how do you feel about Rias?"

"I dunno. I think she is very kind and she is drop dead gorgeous. She is awfully strange compared to other people I have met, but in all honesty everyone here is strange as hell. It isn't a bad thing but its quite something to get used to for a recluse like me."

They arrived at the clubhouse, and everyone felt a very dangerous chill.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Issei said, but he calmly walked in. "But this may just turn out to be quite a lot of fun."

They all arrived into the clubhouse, and Rias was sitting down on the couch with another man. This man had quite a sinister look to him, but he didn't look too evil. He had dark blue eyes, short blonde hair and he was very handsome. Issei was cute, but this other guy was handsome. He looked quite a few years older then Rias and he was currently playing with her hair and rubbing her leg. He wore a burgundy blazer, matching pants, black shoes and he had a white dress shirt on that was one button short from being buttoned up, so he gave a view of his masculine chest.

"So everyone is here."Grayfia said from the corner. Issei turned and looked at the girl he did not recognize.

"Rias. What is going on?" Issei asked. "Who is this guy and why is he getting very cuddly with you?"

Rias was about to speak, but Grayfia did instead. "This man is Riser Phenex. Heir to the Phenex family. He is Rias's fiance."

Issei raised a brow at these new developments. "So, Rias here is going to marry this guy who seems to make Rias feel uncomfortable. Yea, I think he needs to take his hands off her." Issei said, approaching Riser.

Rias opened her eyes and opened her mouth in an attempt to stop Issei, but Riser got up first to look at Issei.

"I advise you to sit down little boy. You are messing with someone beyond your capabilities."

"Perhaps, but I really don't care. I do care about this though. You are making my friend uncomfortable. It seems to me she doesn't like you. Am I right Rias?"

"Issei... please sit down." Rias asked. Grayfia turned her head sharply at the mention of his name, but she said nothing.

Issei sighed and sat down, grumbling to himself. Riser smirked triumphantly and went back to stroking Rias, but Rias quickly got up and walked a few feet away.

"Stop it Riser. Get it through your head. I have no intention of marrying you."

"But Rias, this marriage was put in place by your family and mine. You know as well as I do this is for the good of the devil race."

"My brother and father are in too great of a rush. Who I marry will be my own choice. Not theirs. For the final time. I will not marry you!"

Riser got up and held her chin for her to look at him. "Riser bears the reputation of the house of Phenex. I will not accept anyone besmirching my good name."

Issei got up in a bit of anger.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to burn everyone in this room to ashes. You will return to the underworld with me and we will be getting married."

Riser and Rias began to glow orange and red respectively, preparing for a battle. Grayfia however stepped forward.

"There is no need for decimation. As you know, I am here by order of Sirzechs. If you continue to be selfish, I am given a last resort. A rating game."

"Of course he did." Rias said with a bit of anger.

"Ah, what an interesting development. I think this is a perfect way to settle this."

Issei decided to speak up. "I dont know what this rating game is, but does it allow me to kick this guys ass?"

Riser turned to him and smiled. "You lower class devils are so funny. As if you, could ever match me."

Issei growled and glared at Riser. "Rias, is this all you have as your group?"

"Yes. It is all I need."

"A pity. Riser has a full team." Riser snapped and out from his circle came 14 females, a full party. "Yubelluna?"

"Yes my lord?" A girl with black hair with purple highlights stepped forward. Riser then leaned down to kiss her lips and he began to make out with her for a few moments.

Isseis eyes widened and then he began to growl angrily.

"We need to prepare alright? Go get our group ready for the game alright?" Riser asked of her. She nodded and her entire team disappeared.

"Good bye Rias. You will have ten days to prepare yourself and your team. Good bye." Riser said, disappearing into his circle.

Issei was clenching his fist, already hating the guy. Not only does Riser not even love her or care about her feelings, he is making out with a girl right in front of her! He knew this was just like Raynare almost.

"Is Ten Days acceptable Rias?"

"Ten days is enough. I hate to admit it but we need the help."

"I will go and inform Sirzechs. Farewell." Grayfia said, disappearing.

Rias turned to her group and sighed, very unhappy. This was going to be tough.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I think you guys will really like this chapter. It is just a taste of what is in store ;) hehehe.**

**Next chapter will be more serious though and so will the chapter after that. Then we can try to get back to some fun chapters :D**

* * *

It was the sunday following the declaration of the rating game. The O.R.C made a trek high into the mountains for some training. They arrived at a cabin in the woods which was owned by the Gremory's. Rias and Akeno were actually off training together, Kiba was practicing stances and his form, and then there was Issei and Koneko. These two were preparing for their own training after Rias decided that he needed help with physical combat more then magic or swordsmanship. Issei was already a natural with magic and all of that and he really didn't need the swordsmanship but he would still train sometimes with Kiba. His training however was with Koneko who would spar over and over, getting Issei stronger and stronger.

"... You ready?"

"Give me your best shot."

They both then ran at each other and began to fight. Koneko came at him first with a powerful jab at his stomach. Issei rushed into the fist and took it head on, only for him to grab Koneko from her waist. He then picked her up, getting her upside down, then he turned and slammed her down onto her back. Issei quickly dove onto her short body and began try and get her into a submission hold. This however turned to be futile as Koneko easily used her superior strength and her tiny form to quickly outmaneuver Isseis larger figure. She got behind him and got his head inbetween her legs and began to squeeze, cutting off his air and making him fight for it. Issei used a bit of strength and actually lifted her onto his shoulders like she was getting a ride, then he slammed her into a tree by running back into it, however, Koneko kept her grip. Issei then felt himself getting weak, only to pass out shortly from lack of oxygen.

A few hundred yards away, Rias and Akeno were doing their own training together. They were just practicing their magics against Kiba, trying to force him off his feet. They were firing blast after blast of magic, hoping to stop his footing, but it was futile. Kiba was just way too good.

Back where Koneko was, Issei groaned and began to wake up, finding himself staring up at Koneko.

"... You are stronger than I expected."

"Did you think I was a weakling?"

"... With Physical combat yes. You are more of a magic user."

"Well, did I impress you?"

"... Yes. Now get up. Do it again."

Issei and Koneko both stood up, eyed each other then charged. Issei was quick to dodge the right hook from Koneko, shoving his body into her own, picking her up and tackling her into a tree. However, when Koneko got near the tree, she quickly kicked off of it, then forced Isseis arms off of her. When this happened, Koneko quickly grabbed Isseis head and put him into a head lock. She began to drag him around, trying to wear him out but Issei was not one to give in so easily. Issei kept on trying to grab at her, but she just kept wiggling her body away, keeping out of his grasp. However, Issei tried something that caught her off guard. He quickly forced himself to sit, bringing her directly into his lap. With this, Issei quickly put her into a headlock, wrapped his legs around her waist and began to suffocate her.

Koneko was now slamming her elbows into him, attempting to get him off, but Issei just grunted with each blow, wanting to win. His body was aching and bruising, but he kept his determination. However, Koneko quickly dove her hand towards his crotch and gripped his manhood. She squeezed, knowing how to take down men and this got Issei off quick. Issei groaned for a moment, holding onto his junk in pain until Koneko got him into a headlock like she was and began to choke the air out of him. Issei began to do the same thing to her, slamming his elbows back but that was pointless. She was much stronger than him in endurance anyway.

Koneko kept her grip and eventually, Issei's movements died down, another pass out. Koneko let him go and let him rest, sitting next to him until he awoke.

_'He didn't even try to stop me by grabbing onto me... why? Did he not want to or did it not just cross his mind. He could have easily gotten me off.' _

When Issei woke up next, it was nearly sundown. Koneko helped Issei to his feet.

"... Its time for dinner."

"Ah, right."

Koneko and Issei walked silently back to the cabin, ready for the dinner that awaited them.

* * *

The dinner table was set in the large den. It was a warm summer day so there was no need for a fire of course. They all sat down at the table and began to dig into the dinner of Rice, Orange chicken, Peas, Carrots, onions, mushrooms and some peppers. The onions, mushrooms and peppers were all really well cooked, so there was no taste to them so it was just a really healthy addition to the meal. Issei was already chowing down like his life depended on it and he ate like an animal compared to the more... delicate eating styles of the others. Even Kiba ate like a gentleman. Issei was just a pig but he was Issei.

"So Koneko. How would you rate Issei today?"

"... He is weaker then me... but he has a lot of potiential. He never gives up nor gives in, always fighting to the very last moment. He has gotten me several times trapped in a corner, but I was never beaten."

"You grabbed my junk!" Issei said, clearly offended about her dirty fighting.

"... fight to win or you die."

Issei just grumbled and went back to his plate, finishing off the food. He had the most of the food by far but that was ok since no one ate as much as him... ever.

The meal finished in silence after that until Rias said, "Alright, its time to take a bath."

"You serious? A bath?!" Issei said enthusiastic. He really wanted a nice hot bath, but Rias took his enthusiasm the wrong way.

"You wanna join us Issei?"

"W-what? I never said that."

"Are you saying you don't want to bathe with us?"

"I never said that!" Issei said, but his eyes widened at what he said.

"So you do?"

"I... never said that either!"

"Does our bodies not appeal you?" Akeno asked. She saw how flustered he was becoming, so she decided to have some fun.

"W-what? NO! Of course they do!"

"So do you wanna see me naked?" Akeno asked with a devious smile.

"Yes... no... I..." Issei just slammed his head down on the table and pulled out a white flag, waving it around.

Akeno just giggled happily, Rias just smiled and Koneko just stared at him quietly.

"So, I am fine with him coming. Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Oh I think it will be a lot of fun. We could also wash him." Akeno said with a giggle. She saw that Issei went red quickly, so this was a lot of her for the sadistic girl.

"Koneko?"

"... I dont care."

"Then its settled. Issei bathes with us."

Issei just let out a groan, not really sure what to feel. On one hand, he was excited at the idea of washing a girl and getting washed by a girl. He also was excited at seeing them all naked, and all those other dirty things that can happen. On the other hand, he was trying to be a Gentleman! Isn't that what girls like?! He was just so confusing and he knew that Akeno was doing it on purpose to him. He just wouldn't dare call her out on it.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Issei was drug out of the bathhouse, taken into the water completely naked. He had no way to defend himself from Rias and Akeno who quickly overpowered him. He had one hand on his crotch and the other hand was being taken by Akeno while Rias just walked ahead of him. Issei had his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to peek. He was a Gentleman so he would not peek... even if he was given permission. I mean he really loved women and their body parts but this is just so sudden... and given permission by three beautiful ladies is just overloading his mind!

Issei sighed in pleasure as he felt the hot water sooth his leg as he stepped into the bath. He was quickly led into the bathe, then released by Akeno. Issei sighed and began to slouch down, really loving this bath, he even uncovered his junk to put his hands behind his head. The hot water completely erased his mind, as he has not been to a hot spring in many years. The last time he was in the bath... his parents were alive... and he was actually wanted as a son. Issei was having a hard time relaxing because he began to hear some giggling from Rias and Akeno and some hushed words. He even heard these words and it made him beet red.

"... its so big too!" Akeno said with a smile.

"I know right! It really is beautiful. I wonder what it tastes like." Rias said with a devious smile, just like Akeno.

"I bet it tastes really good."

"I hope so. MMMM looks so tasty doesnt it?"

"Yes it does."

Issei was blushing madly as he assumed they were talking about his junk. He quickly covered it up, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Mmm it is tasty!" Akeno said. With that, Issei opened his eyes and watched Akeno and Rias munch on a large hot dog, both taking bites out of a single one. Issei narrowed his eyes in annoyance, uncovering his junk again.

About five minutes passed since then and Issei felt the water move. He then heard two figures approaching him on either side of him.

"Alright, I think its time we bathe Issei." Rias said.

"OH! I am ok! I can bathe myself."

"Nonsense sweety. It is only proper we get to bathe you." Akeno said with a hint of sadism in her tone. Rias and Akeno both sat up Issei who was just beet red and trying not to take a look.

"Aww look Rias. Issei here is so shy, but yet look at him. It looks like he is also excited!" Akeno said, teasing the boy.

"Oh Issei, you naughty boy." Rias said. It was then Issei felt trapped.

Rias quickly got behind him and Akeno got in front of him. He then felt both of their massive breasts press against his naked body, and his mind fell into a state of pure bliss. Silky skin and just so firm. Issei was loving it and his little friend was also enjoying it. He then felt them both rub him up and down with their chest and hands, washing his body with their breasts and hands. Issei was just blushing, going into a manly overload.

* * *

Koneko was finished with her bath so she just relaxed in the hot steamy water, watching the older girls and more mature girls rub up against Issei. Koneko was really curious now about Issei, wondering how he was able to keep calm under this. He was strugging visibly, but she was just surprised he wasn't actually groping them or begging for more... or whatever. Most guys she knew would jump on board with this, yet Issei wasn't. It was really something Koneko was confused about. She was not at all accustomed to boys who would not stare at her like freaks and she was not accustomed to real gentleman. She was by no means a prude, but she would only like to do these things with the guy she likes. So for now, she just sat there watching Issei suffer... or well enjoy his bath.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOO. NEIGH. QUACK. DIE IN A HOLE. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again for another installment of my story. yes, this chapter is quite short, but it is only short because I do not wanna reveal anything too... special ;)**

**next chapter will reveal Isseis new powers, which again deal with the Darkness. Its just another form the Darkness can take. ^^ **

**I own nothing.**

**Please. enjoy. **

* * *

It was war. It was battle. It was glorious combat. This was the Rating Games. Currently, Issei and the O.R.C were standing in their club house as they prepared for the beginning of the rating game. They were transported here a few minutes ago and Rias was going over the battle plan.

"Issei. You and Koneko will need to go to the Gym here. Can you handle that."

"... Yes"

"Of course I c-" Issei was interrupted as a big black circle rose from his feet.

"Issei!" Rias called to him in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"Its not me!" Issei said as he sunk into the black circle in the floor. "Something else is pulling me down!"

"Issei!" Rias said, everyone reaching onto him. They gripped onto him like their lives depended and began to pull but he just kept on sinking. He was then yanked from their grip and the hole disappeared. "What the fuck just happened?!" Rias screamed.

"Rias. We are going to have to continue with him." Kiba said.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" Rias said, her spirit already losing.

"We can still win this." Kiba said with enthusiasm.

"You are right! Lets do this team!"

""yes!"" everyone said together.

* * *

Issei was currently within The Void, coming face to face with Erebus.

"Hello boy. I have awoken from my slumber. It is time for our training."

"You have to do it now?! I was just in a rating game with Rias."

"You were going to lose regardless boy. You were still weak compared to Riser. No one would have defeated that Phoenix."

"But I."

"You what? You think your training with the Nekomata was going to do anything against him? Sure, you could have destroyed his pawns, but that King you were going to face would have smashed you."

"But I should be there helping! I am letting them down."

Erebus huffed and blew Issei to his butt. "I get that little boy, but I am doing you a favor in the long run. I am doing you a favor regardless. Quit acting spoiled and run."

"Run?" Issei asked, curious about what he meant.

"Yes... run." Erebus opened his mouth and a swirl of black fire began to form in his mouth.

"Oh shit." Issei said, getting off his ass and running across the avoid, avoiding the black fire that spewed from his mouth.

"Hahahah. This is fun! You will die if you can't control the flames boy!"

"You are a monster! You are trying to kill me!"

"HAHAHAHAH! That is the point! You wont learn otherwise! Now fight back!" Erebus said, shooting another large jet of flame at Issei.

Issei kept running for his life, only to look away now. He was looking at a black circle that was showing the rating game that was commencing. The O.R.C was having a tough time. Koneko sacrificed herself to take down a rook and three pawns. Kiba took down three pawns, two knights but he lost against the remaining rook. The rook got in a cheap shot. Akeno and the Yubelluna both lost at the same time, making Rias the final one. Rias was currently fighting her way to Riser now. She looked upset.

_'I'm sorry Rias. I have no choice now. Erebus dragged me down here... and he promises me that he is doing me a really big favor. I am so sorry for disappointing you now...'_

Issei sighed and kept on running, remembering the final day of training. Sirzechs came to check up upon the O.R.C, wanting to see how the training went. This of course angered Rias, not liking her brother at the moment for forcing her into a game just because she doesn't wanna marry Riser. However, Issei got to talk to him, and got a wish granted. The wish was, if they lost the rating game, the marriage would be postponed for a month. Sirzechs agreed, though he asked why. Issei did not give him an answer, only saying "Just in case" only to return to his battle with Koneko. Sirzechs left after that, returning to the underworld.

_'I promise you. I will make it up to you Rias. I swear it'_ "OH SHIT!" Issei said, finally waking up from his daydreaming. He came face to face with Erebus who shot another giant jet of black flame right at him. Issei quickly put two hands together, and imagined himself, splitting the flame in two. When the flame struck Issei, the flames actually split in two, no longer a threat against him.

"You are a fast learner Issei. I am very proud of you. Now, lets turn it up a notch!" Erebus said with excitement. The flame that gathered in his mouth increased by two, and this scared the shit out of Issei.

"FUCK!" Issei said, sprinting away, only to turn and watch the screen now. Rias was on her knees in front of Riser, tears falling. She was beaten and Issei stopped to watch. He watched Riser stand there and he heard the mocking.

"It was pointless from the beginning Rias. You could never hope to defeat me but it was a valiant fight, and I expect nothing less from my bride."

"Damn it Issei... Where did you go?" Rias said in between sobs.

The flame struck Issei's outstretched hand. Issei held his hand up to stop the oncoming fire without even looking at it. The flame struck his hand and he just swallowed it up, then shot it back out at Erebus. Issei stood there, angry and upset at himself and Riser. He knew that Erebus was the one who took him away, but Erebus was trying to help him. He knew that. But it was Isseis fault he was so week. If only he learned his new powers before the game... but it was not going to be enough.

Erebus flew down and stood behind Issei. "You should be careful with your anger boy."

"I am not going to hold it in like before as much as I did. I found my release."

"Good. Do you think you can create fire on your own now?"

Issei opened his hand, palm up, and created a ball of fire at will. He then tossed it into the air, took in a big breath of air and opened his mouth. A flame gathered at his mouth and then Issei blew. The fire that shot from his mouth was equal to size from the second flame of Erebus. The flame was about the size of four buses stacked like a cube.

"Ah, you have done well. So, you told me about these new powers you had in mind. Would you mind sharing?"

"I rather show you... when I face _him._" Issei said with a huff.

"Ah, very well. Shall we continue with the training until the time comes?"

"Yes please. Let us duel for a little while, then allow me some time to make the powers come to life."

"Very well. Let me see if you can fight me!" Erebus said, breathing out a jet of flame at Issei who just split it in two. For the next day, Issei was training hard. He trained to fight with his new powers and Issei was ready...

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away D:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter guys! :3 I hope you enjoy this one. I really do. I sure did. :) **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the day of the engagement party. It was the day before the actual marriage, but it was still a ceremony for the families of the two parties to get together. Rias was in her little room within the Phenex household, preparing for the ceremony. She looked in the mirror with her dress, just staring at herself.

_'Issei... Where did you go... why did you leave me...?'_ She thought to herself, a tear forming in her left eye.

"Lady Rias? It is time." Grayfia said from behind.

"Yes of course..." Rias said, preparing to go.

Back in the main hall, the O.R.C was busy talking with Sitri.

"Yea, she does have quite a mouth on her. I have to say though, I thought it was a good match, though I am disappointed in the outcome. I really do not like that bastard." Sitri said.

"Oh it isn't over yet." Akeno said.

"Huh?"

"We'll get another crack at them and this time we will beat them."

"... Yea screw those pricks."

It was then, Riser appeared upon the stage.

"Greets Devils of the Underworld. On behalf of the great house of Phenex, Riser would like to greet each and everyone of you today. This is a great moment for the Devils and I wanted you guys to know first hand! I, Riser Phenex, will be marrying Rias Gremory from the Gremory household! Welcome my beautiful bride, Rias Gremory!"

From a red magic circle next to Riser, Rias appeared in a beautiful dress. She was showing a lot of skin, but it fit her very well. She looked absolutely stunning. She opened her eyes and looked out at the crowd.

* * *

At the front entrance of the household, a black circle appeared on the ground. Rising from the circle was Issei, looking upon the giant mansion with disgust.

"So it is time. I think its time I kept my promise." Issei said to himself, a malicious smirk appearing. Issei approached the front gates, only to be stopped by two armed guards.

"Stop! This is a private party. Are you on the engagement list?"

"Yes I am." The guard on the left pulled out a clipboard.

"Name?"

"Riser sucks dick!" Issei yelled out, grabbing the man by his shoulder. He quickly bent him over and rammed his knee up into the mans gut, sending him to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The other guard yelled but was knocked out with a single punch to the forehead.

Issei then blasted open the front door, entering the large hallway. All the way down the hallway, there was about twenty armed guards running towards the front gate, all prepared for combat.

"Heh... Its time for some fun."

* * *

Back in the engagement party, Riser was about to kiss Rias for his guests when a guard ran up to him.

"My lord! We have a problem!"

"What is it?!" Riser snapped with fury. He did not like being interrupted.

"Someone is attacking the castle! He is taking down all of your forces!"

"WHAT!?" Riser said, standing up straight now. "Who is it?!"

"Unconfirmed reports say its a boy with brown hair and brown eyes! We don't know yet! All of your forces are engaging and can't confirm it!"

"Get in the fight then! STOP HIM!" Riser snapped.

"R-right away!" The guard said, running with four more guards to help out in the hallway.

* * *

Issei was smiling, already have taken down five of the 20 guards. He quickly grabbed a nearby guard, pushed him in front of him so another guard would punch the first guard, he then tossed the other guard into another two guards, grabbing the throat of the guard that punched his ally. He picked him up and tossed him to the ground. He then ducked under another punch, only to trip the guy with a leg sweep then grabbed the jab from another guard. He kneed him in the gut then tossed him over his shoulder onto the tripped guard. That was four more down.

"This is too easy!" Issei said, grabbed two guards who tried to attack at the same time and slamming their heads together. He then slammed their heads together once more, knocking them out. He grabbed the jab of another guard twisted his arm behind his back then let out a kick to the chest of an incoming guard to his side. The guard flew into three other guards, sending them all to the ground. With the guard having his arm twisted behind his back, Issei followed up with a brutal hammer fist into the guys upper back, sending him down to the ground.

There were about 13 guards left, but most of them were barely getting up. He picked up a guard who was attempting to tackle him but actually letting him tackle him, but he grabbed the waist of the guard from above and picked him up, picking him up upside down. He then tossed the guard onto the four guards on the ground, knocking the four of them out. Two guards came from behind so Issei rammed his elbows back into their guts, then shot his fists back into their noses, sending them down for the count.

The remaining six guards took out some stun batons, attempting to subdue him before killing him. They charged at Issei who grabbed the wrist of the first guard, snapping it and taking the baton. He then whacked the back of the head of the same guard with the baton, knocking him out. He then stepped forward and began to swing the baton into the chests of the five guards, sending them staggering back. They would not go down. He quickly ducked under the first wild swing with the baton, grabbing the guard and turning him to face the other guards. Placing the baton into the guards neck, the guard was shocked until he was unconscious. He then shoved the baton into the mouth of the other guard, which scared the crap out of the other guards, sending them running to the party.

Issei, however, had a different plan. He quickly sprinted up the stairs and tackled one more guard, sending a fist into the mans face, making him unconscious. He looked up and saw the guards enter the main room, which Issei then smiled happily.

* * *

Back in the party, Riser looked at the guards who entered shaking.

"You fools! Why are you in here?!"

"He is just too strong! We could not even touch him! He has been trained in physical combat!"

"You useless idiots!"

Before Riser could say anymore, the door was kicked open and there he was. Rias, Riser and the O.R.C had wide eyes at the view of Issei, who began to attack the remaining guards. He quickly ducked under the haymaker from one of the guards, using his arm to trip the guard. He then ducked under another punch, grabbing the guard by his arm. He quickly trapped his arm in his own armpit, forcing the guard to bend back in pain. Issei then sent a hammer fist into the guys chest, sending him down. The guard on the floor from the tripping got up, but Issei just did a quick fist into the guards face. The remaining guard charged at him but Issei quickly blocked the fist, sending it down only to pick the guard up in a suplex.

Koneko looked at the scene with amazement, seeing her training paying off. She watched Issei fall backward, completing the wrestling move, knocking the guard out. Issei then stood up with a smile.

"Issei!" Rias called, running down the stage a bit looking at him from afar.

"I am back."

"Who do you think you are boy?!" Riser screamed at him.

"I am Issei Hyoudou. Pawn of Rias Gremory, disciple of Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto. I am here to take Rias back! I am not allowing her to be forced into something she doesn't wanna do! She will not give up anything she doesn't wanna give up!"

"How dare you you little shit! Seize him!" Riser called out to his guards only to stand back a bit because he has no guards.

"You have no more body guards. They were removed, all thanks to the training by Koneko and Kiba!"

"Riser! Is this your doing?" his father asked of him.

Sirzechs however, appeared on the scene. "So, you are here for my sister huh?"

Issei growled. "Yes. I want your sister back where she belongs. With me and the O.R.C."

Sirzechs chuckled. "This party could use some flair I think. It isn't every day that a good party crash comes. Isn't this entertaining Riser."

"Yes. Very."

"You there. You show great fighting spirit and potential. Do you think you can handle Riser?"

Riser smiled. "I see now. You want a fight. Bird against... whatever he is."

"I think your guests would enjoy a show."

"An excellent idea my lord. Riser accepts."

"Issei, dont do it." Rias said, trying to stop Issei from being demolished."

"Relax Rias. Issei here is a big boy. I am certain he can handle himself."

"You there, Issei was it? If you are the victor, what would you like to have as your reward?"

"You can't be serious! He is a lower class devil!" A guest said.

"I have spoken. So, what would you like? A harem? A peerage? A title? Just ask and you will receive."

Issei chuckled. "There is only one thing I want... Rias Gremory!" Issei said loud and proud. Rias blushed bright at his claim.

Issei and Riser were transported into another dimension, where they can fight without causing damage.

"It is time to get started."

Issei took off his jacket and his T-shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He also was barefoot and wore only a pair of long pants. Issei was sitting in Indian style, doing some heavy breathing.

"Ready when you are Riser." Issei said with confidence.

"Yes. Let us fight! Come boy!" Riser said, forming wings of fire. Issei got up from his sitting position and smiled. He then ran at Riser.

"Rias! I want to apologize. Erebus took me from the battle and forced me into something! He knew I would lose against Riser back then but I am now able to fight for you! I am sorry for letting you down that day, but now I am back and ready to make it up for you! I will not allow you to marry this bastard! Witness my training!"

Issei leapt into the air, and formed a fist. He then shot the fist out, sending out a jet black flame the size of four buses cubed. Sirzechs, Rias, the O.R.C and Riser all went wide eyed at the fire that Issei produced. Riser quickly dodged, but not before a spark hit him on his bare chest. Riser laughed as the flame doused itself and he charged at Issei.

"You are certaintly stronger then before, but I am a phoenix! You cannot hope to defeat the immortal bird!" Riser said, shooting out a wheel of flame. The spark that doused on his chest, was now a shadow. It was then swallowed by the body of Riser. Issei smirked and shot his foot out, sending in a wheel of flame of his own, colliding with Risers. The flames exploded together, negating each other.

Issei was on the offensive now. He was blasting quick bursts of fire from his feet, just swinging his feet like a madman. The fires were being blocked by riser, but spark after spark kept landing on Riser, only for the shadow inside to get swallowed in. Issei quickly rocketed forward into Riser as he shot fire from his feet and hands, getting right up against Riser. Issei then began to punch and kick Riser, using Konekos training as his tool. He used fire fists, hitting the face and chest of Riser. Riser however smiled as he found his opening. He opened his mouth and shot fire at Issei, point blank. Isseis eyes went wide and was sent back in an explosion. Issei was sent flying across the battlefield, colliding with a tower. The tower crumbled under Issei then Issei hit the ground below, rolling across.

"You are a fool if you think you can face me! You lose!"

Issei however opened his eyes and did a hand stand. He began to swing his legs out like a helicopter, spinning round and round. Rings of fire began to expand and began to go after Riser who was trying to dodge the many rings while in the air. While Riser was distracted, Issei quickly got onto his feet and into a fighting stance. He then brought his fist back and shot another flame at Riser, though this flame was twice as big as before. It was actually two flames twisting together like a tornado.

Riser took the flame directly, blasting off his entire body except his head.

"You don't get it do you?! You cannot defeat me! I am immortal!" Riser said, reforming his body but blood was coughed out immediately after his body was regenerated. He coughed out some more blood. "What... what is this?"

"Your body is immortal, but your stamina, strength, and heart are not!" Issei yelled. "You wanna know who I am?! I am Issei Hyoudou! I am master of the Primal Darkness! Master of the shadow. Master of the Void. I am the disciple of the Great Dragon, Erebus!" Issei yelled out flying into the air. He then shot out flame from his mouth, hands and feet, roaring like a dragon.

Riser stood up and growled. He then turned his entire body into fire, looking like a big bird. He then flew into the sky and began to charge at Issei. Issei however opened his mouth and breathed a breathe of flame, shooting it across the sky and into Riser. Riser flew right into the flame and kept on going, laughing.

"Your fire is nothing compared to mine! It is weak!" Riser said, going easily through it.

"You are a stupid man! You think Fire is the only threat?!" Issei stopped shooting flames then formed a fire fist. He then aimed his fist and his fist collided with Risers. An explosion happened and both Riser and Issei were sent on opposite sides of the field. Issei was on his knees, breathing heavily and looking at the ground. However, Riser was up and coming closer.

"You stupid fool! I am Immortal! You cannot defeat me! You are weak!" Riser said while he formed a large fire wheel above Issei. "You will now perish you prick!" Riser yelled. Riser however spat our a massive amount of blood, sending himself to his knees.

"I told you. Fire isn't the only threat to you. That fire is not pure flame. Its fire mixed with the power of the Primal Darkness! The shadow was injected into your body every time you blew apart the flames! When you went headfirst into my flame, You subjected yourself to a ton of my shadow. The shadow you received is poison!"

Riser was sent to his hands and knees as he began to ignore on fire, trying to repair the damage. "The poison you see is great. The Primal Darkness is much stronger then your own fire fool. While you can repair the damage, it will train your stamina greatly!"

Riser screamed in pain as he coughed up another portion of his blood. "Damn you!" Riser said, repairing his damage. He then struggled to his feet, only to look up and see a really hurt Issei.

"You made Rias suffer. You lose bastard!" Issei did a powerful jab into Risers face, using his fire to enhance his strength. The fist collided and sent Riser skidding across the ground. Riser was unconscious once the fist hit him.

Sirzechs spoke. "The winner is Issei Hyoudou!"

Issei collapsed to the ground, his body burnt, bruised and there were many cuts. He fell to the ground, on his side, unconscious.

Rias looked at him. _'Issei... you did it... you saved me...'_ It was with that, Rias and the O.R.C escaped the party with Issei who was passed out, sleeping soundly. He was utterly exhausted, fighting such a powerful enemy.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOO. OINK. FWOMP! **

**This is not the final chapter by any means. I still have more fun planned. MWAHAHAHAHAH**

******OH! The Hydra's name from the last chapter. It is Greek for Poison.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I am here to tell you some news about this story. I have decided that this story is going to be even LONGER then I expected! I started remembering events in the Light Novel, and I decided on several things I wanna put in. One of them is very important for this story. ;) So this story is not over yet! AHAHAHAH! My longest story yet bitches! Its funny though. Its not even my favorite anime/light novel yet this would be longer then any Rosario fics I've done :P Its quite neat. Anyways, here is the chapter. Please enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**This story does not exactly follow the Light novel in terms of order. There are some familiar things from the LN, but I assure you. Most of it is just randomly thrown together for a new story. You will see that this party brings some new things to play. **

* * *

It was the day after the battle with Riser at his mansion. Issei saved Rias from a terrifying fate of being married to Riser, a douchebag who thinks because he is immortal, he is all powerful. Issei defeated him though it was a close fight. Issei only won because his new powers were unknown and this gave him the edge.

Issei saved Rias for many reasons. One, He promised her he would fight for her to not marry. He broke the promise when Erebus dragged him out of the game. Two, he wanted Rias to be happy. Three and this is one Issei has a hard time believing after all he has been through. He likes Rias... a lot. Issei liked Rias Gremory as a woman... a single woman. She was beautiful, smart, had giant breasticles, caring and she was very kind. He knew it was impossible for her to like him like he likes her, but he would still keep her safe. Issei was, despite his very lonely lifestyle, a caring person. Even through all the hardships, he still cared for others. He cared for everyone in the O.R.C.

Issei was currently laying on the couch in the O.R.C room, sleeping peacefully. It was night time so about 24 hours passed since the fight. Issei was no longer injured from the fight as his wounds have healed, but his stamina is still recharging. Inside Isseis mind, Issei was inside The Void once again, talking with Erebus. Issei can only talk to Erebus when his strength is close to its strongest. He could not do this after the fight with Riser because Issei was extremely weak in terms of stamina and strength.

"That was quite an interesting fight of yours boy." Erebus said with an amused tone. Erebus was quite happy with the fight so he was entertained and pleased. "I was definitely right to give you these powers and to help train you. You have entertained me and I am grateful. So these new powers of yours. I have to say I haven't actually ever thought of using the powers of The Primal Darkness as poison."

"I am glad to have kept you entertained. I was entertained myself. He was a very difficult fight for me. He was really powerful."

"I could feel his power, but you aren't even close to your top strength. If you train hard enough, you could become equal to me and I really like the idea of that."

"You saying you want me to overthrow you?" Issei said with a smirk.

Erebus blew a puff of breath at Issei, knocking him to his ass. "I can easily just take away the powers boy, but I do like the idea of you being my equal. We can fight and that would be most entertaining."

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea. I really do enjoy this fighting I have done."

"It really is an adrenaline rush isn't it?"

"Very. It makes me very excited every time I fight. It is even better against strong opponents or multiple weaker ones."

"Oh yes. The one in the hallway was very nice. The training with the swordsman and the Nekomata did you a great service."

"What is a Nekomata? I heard you call Koneko that."

"Hmm. Well, its a race. Its a cat race kind of. A cat-human hybrid race. Though I think you should not talk to her about this until she is ready to tell you. The girl, Koneko I think her name is, doesn't seem very open."

"Hmm. I've noticed that too."

"Anyways, tell me, what made you decide to make this power that way?"

"Hmm. Well, I am not sure. I always though the way venom in snakes, spiders or any other animal worked was pretty neat. I also thought it would be more mentally taxing on the opponent if they felt themselves getting weaker and weaker over time. I thought it would make them panic and slip up."

"It really is quite interesting the way the venom works. I think its one of the few animals I can adore. They are so tiny yet so strong. Its really admirable. I would also agree that I think it would make your opponents slip up. I felt the fear from Riser. It was absolutely delicious."

"I felt the fear too. I enjoyed it."

"Hmm." A silence fell on the two for a few minutes as they had nothing to say. "Well, I think it is time you woke up in the real world. Your body is fully healed so you should be good to go. I shall go and take a nap again. Good night."

"Lazy dragon." Issei muttered which got him a puff of air by Erebus who chuckled. Issei then disappeared from The Void, waking up in the real world.

* * *

Issei woke up on the couch, his eyes fluttering open. He then yawned loudly, stretching until his left hand felt something soft and silky. He turned his head and yelped loudly, falling off the couch, only to hit his head on the countertop.

"Oh fuck me." Issei said, rubbing his forehead from the impact. "That hurt." Issei then looked up and noticed Rias was on the couch, now sitting up and awake. She put her head on her knee, smiling at him. She was completely naked and was showing everything from her great jiggly jugs to her awesome womanhood. Issei then looked away, looking towards the ceiling. "Oh, good evening Rias. Sorry for waking you."

"Nonsense Issei. I am actually glad you are awake."

"O-oh you are?" Issei said.

"Yes. I want to thank you."

"For w-what?"

"For saving me. You saved me from Risers grasp..."

"O-oh. It was nothing... you should be thanking Erebus."

"I will in time but it was you Issei who fought your way into the mansion... and fought for me. You, my adorable pawn, fought for me Rias Gremory... not the president... not the Gremory... but me... Rias."

"Of course I did. I couldn't stand you being forced into something you didn't wanna do. You don't deserve such a fate and it is my duty as your servant to keep you safe." Issei said.

Rias frowned for a moment at what Issei said, but then she smiled. "Issei. I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me. You really are a great person."

"Oh, it really was nothing. You are worth it."

Rias blushed from what he said. "Issei look... The engagement may be over, but this isn't the last we will hear of it. Not by a long shot."

"Then I will keep on fighting. I will keep on training and I make sure you do not have to marry anyone you do not want to. I will make sure you are kept safe." Issei said boldly. Rias blushed and Issei rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Besides, its my duty anyway. I am your pawn after all."

It was then Rias grabbed Issei by his jacket and pulled him up. Rias planted her lips onto him, kissing him passionately. Issei's eyes went wide, he started blushing but he froze up completely. It lasted about ten seconds, but it was heavenly for Issei. Issei loved it immensely.

"W-what was that for?" Issei asked suddenly.

"It was my first kiss..."

"Are you sure you wanted to give it to me?"

"Yes. I liked it."

"Oh. Heh heh." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head. "I am glad then."

The door to the main room opened and the rest of the O.R.C walked in.

"Hey President." Kiba said with a smile.

"... Hey." Koneko said.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?"

"Not right now anyway." Rias said with a smile. "What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to see if Issei was awake." Kiba said.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"You fought amazingly back there Issei. It was quite hot." Akeno said while licking her finger.

"Oh r-really? Well I am glad that I gave you a good show."

"Yea dude. That was amazing. You really did train hard." Kiba said with a thumbs up.

"And my training is not over. I have more training I wanna do. My magic is already top notch, but I want to work on other things to. I would love if I could have some training partners."

"I would be glad to help." Kiba said with a smile. "We are bros after all right?"

"Yea, we are." Issei said with a smile.

"... I could help you train." Koneko said quietly.

"Actually, you would be the one I need the most Koneko." Issei said with a goofy smile.

"... Alright."

Rias was sitting back on the couch, head on her knee while showing off her goods. "So, I think we need to celebrate."

A bright red circle appeared behind everyone. Out came Sirzechs. "I agree completely. I would love to have a party now."

Issei quickly stood up and walked over to Sirzechs. "I want to thank you for listening to my wish from you."

"Oh, it was nothing. I now see why you asked for such a wish. I was very impressed with this fight. It was close."

"I am glad to have given you a show, though now I think I wanna fight you here in the future someday."

"Oh?" Sirzechs said with a smile. "Well, name the time and I will see if I can oblige you. Like you, I do enjoy a fight but I dont get many challengers."

"Perhaps its because people fear the King of the Devils?"

"It is... though why do you not fear me?"

"Oh I fear you. I just embrace the fear. It makes things more fun!"

"I like your style Issei. You have quite a set of steel balls."

"Heh, when you get a second chance at life, you wanna live life to its fullest and I plan on living my life."

"Good man. So, Rias, interested in this party?"

"I think it sounds good. When?"

"About an hour? You could come now of course, but there would be barely anyone there. I think Riser is coming."

Issei raised a brow. "Is that wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be? He no longer has a claim to Rias. Plus I think you two could make good rivals."

"Hmm. I suppose... but I don't know if he would wanna face me after losing to me."

"Give him some credit. He isn't all bad."

"Whatever you say _My Lord._" Issei said, with a slight tone of mocking. He isn't a giant fan of authority.

Sirzechs just smirked and disappeared into the circle. When Sirzechs left, Issei felt a pull on his left ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Issei said.

Rias was holding onto his ear and looking at him sternly, while naked. "You really have no filter do you?"

Issei smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Rias just sighed and smiled. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself Issei. It makes me happy you are being happy yourself. So once again, thank you so much for saving my life." Rias said, while hugging him tightly. Her naked chest right up against his own.

Everyone looked at this while Issei was just frozen like a statue, and weakly put his arms around her.

_'Rias has fallen for him...'_ Kiba, Akeno and Kiba all thought together.

Rias let Issei go. "I am going to go get ready for the party. You all can come if you like."

It was with that, Rias left and everyone here prepared to go to the party in the Underworld.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter. This chapter was slightly difficult to write, due to the feels I felt while I wrote this chapter. I think this chapter is really good so I hope you like it as much as I did. I could have split this chapter into two chapters, but I thought you guys deserved a special treat. No cliff hangars. :3 So without further ado, here is the next chapter in my story. Please, enjoy.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

The O.R.C, minus Issei, traveled from the clubhouse room through a magic circle to get to the party. Issei told Rias he would join shortly, using his own transportation. Rias was curious but Issei wouldn't tell her. He sighed and put on some decent clothes instead of his worn out clothing from the fight in the mansion. He put on a nice black cargo pants, a white T-shirt and he also put on a nice black leather jacket. He wore the jacket like a shirt, not bothering to zip it up. Issei then walked up to the mirror, smiling.

"DAMN, I'm fine." Issei said chuckling. He then opened a portal to The Void, entering it quietly.

"EREBUS! WAKEY WAKEY!"

Erebus was laying on the ground, sleeping, only to jolt wide awake from Issei yelling.

"Where's the fire?" Erebus said with a grumpy tone.

"Ah, don't be like that. I just wanted to know if you would like to come to a party with me and the O.R.C in the underworld."

"A party? Hmm, I suppose that sounds interesting. I have never been to one."

"Well, come! Of course you might wanna change your size."

"Heh, I can do that quite easily. So, shall we go?"

"Yes lets."

Erebus opened up a void portal to the Underworld. He changed his size into a much smaller dragon, about a quarter the size of his original form. He however retained all his features, still making him terrifying. They both then walked through the portal, coming out from the sky.

"DRAGON!" A guest called from the party. A lot of screaming began to occur and panic. This made Erebus laugh loudly his laugh booming across the sky.

"FEAR! It really is a wonderful thing. HA HA." Erebus yelled out, landing in the middle of the party. Issei jumped off of him, smiling.

Coming from a table, Rias grabbed Issei by his cheek, pinching it.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What did I do now?!" Issei complained.

"You brought Erebus here with you?! YOU ARE CAUSING PANIC YOU TWIT!"

"But he was bored!"

Rias sighed and chuckled. "Alright I forgive you... but you really should stop causing such trouble."

"Oh but trouble is fun!"

"Issei." Rias growled out. "Behave."

"No promises!" he said, running off. Rias was about to retort, but Issei was gone.

"Damn that boy. He just does what he wants!"

Akeno chuckled from her seat. "You know, it is like you adopted a younger brother. You know they always just love to get on your nerves."

"Oh he is doing a great job at that, but I can't really complain I suppose. He does make things more interesting doesn't he?"

"I do. Ever since he came along, I think things have been more fun for us."

Kiba then spoke up himself. "I have to agree with Akeno. It has been boring before Issei came along."

"Are you saying that I did not entertain you Kiba?" Rias said with a joking but deadly tone.

Erebus laughed out loud and walked closer to them. "I think he means that you don't entertain him as much as Issei or I do."

"Ah, so you must be Isseis... trainer I take it?" Akeno asked.

"Indeed my fallen angel friend." Erebus said with a grin.

Everyone except Koneko who was not there at the table, gasped as only the O.R.C minus Issei knew about Akeno.

"H-how did you know?" Akeno asked.

"It is quite simple. I know everything really. I am the first you know."

"The first what?" Kiba asked.

"I am Erebus, the beginning. The master of The Void. Master of the Primal Darkness. I am the master of the Chaotic Darkness that existed before the light appeared. I was here before the Dawn of Creation. I created the Gods and Goddesses who in turn created you through the evolution process. I saw you guys evolve from just itty bitty monkeys, though you guy's havent evolved that much" Erebus said the last part with a bit of bitter humor.

"Oh I see. Well, this is quite an interesting development. Who knew that you, an all powerful being, gave Issei his power. Though I must ask. Why him?" Kiba said.

Rias spoke up for Erebus. "Because Erebus deemed Issei in need of the power, due to his suffering. He thought it would give him a fighting chance at making things right."

"Don't forget that I also gave him his powers because it entertained me." Erebus said.

"Are you like, bored all the time where you are?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. I am quite bored. I have been bored for millions of years, but ever since Issei connected to The Void when he was born, I knew I may have found someone to keep me entertained."

"You knew Issei since he was born?" Rias asked with suprise.

"Oh yes. He was an interesting baby. He did the strangest things, but perhaps it was what all babies did."

"Speaking of strange things, where is Issei?" Akeno asked.

Erebus looked into the sky for a few moments.

"He is in the castle right now, following... the Nekomata."

"Following Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Yes, it seems Koneko is walking into the forest right now behind the castle."

"Should we go investiage?" Kiba asked.

"I think so." Rias asked.

Erebus however did not agree. "I say we let Issei handle this one."

"Why?" Rias asked.

"Simple. Whatever has been haunting the mind of the Nekomata, I think Issei could help her."

"Hmm. Alright. I will trust your judgment."

"Alright, so, let us play some party games." Erebus said. "I want to experience what you people do at a party."

"Sounds like a plan." Rias said with a smile.

* * *

Out in the forest, Koneko was sitting down on a rock, her head moving side to side, as if looking for someone. Out from behind a tree, a girl with a black kimono, giant breasts only slightly smaller then Akeno's and Rias's and Cat ears. She smiled with an intense pressure, her strength was immense.

"Hello Shirone. Its been a while, Nyan." The girl said with a bright smile.

"... you!" Koneko said, violently shaking out of fear and anger.

"Yes, it is I, your sister! Nyan!"

"... What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party and you were going to it. I just had to drop by. Nyan."

"... Why do you want to see me?"

"It is simple. You are coming with me."

"... I don't want to."

"I will force you if I have to."

"... Just stay away from me."

"Have it your way then." Kuroka said, walking towards Koneko while emitting a green mist. "This is my special poison, meant to paralyze my victims. You are coming with me whether you like it or not. You are my sister."

Kuroka reached forwards Koneko, but a shadowy black hand gripped Kurokas wrist, twisting her wrist and pulling her hand away from Koneko.

"Who dares touch me!" Kuroka said, turning her head towards the large man in front of her. It was Issei who looked down at her with anger.

"... Issei. Why are you here?" Koneko asked weakly.

Issei turned to Koneko and smiled a bit. "I followed you here. You felt like you were having a bad day, so I wondered what was wrong. My gut is telling me it has to do with your sister here... if I heard correctly. I was a bit far away but it sounded like she was your sister."

"I am her older sister Kuroka. How are you not injured by my poison?!" She asked, trying to pry the dark hand from her own wrist.

"Simple. I am a master of poison myself. Poison, Venom or any sort of Toxin will do me no harm." Issei put his hand on Kurokas stomach then flung her away from him and Koneko, crossing his arms. She landed on her feet like a cat would.

"I see. Then how about you handle my Senjutsu!" Kuroka roared out, charging at Issei. Issei simple just grabbed both of her fists in his shadowy black hands, keeping her still.

"What is your name?" Issei asked of Kuroka.

"My name is Kuroka. Koneko here is Shirone! How the hell are you so strong?!"

"Ah, Kuroka. Cute name, but, I want you to know something. Koneko is my friend and I am her protector. You will not lay a finger on her. I will not allow it. You are her sister so I am showing you mercy. I want you to leave now." Issei said. Koneko blushed and her eyes went slightly wider after hearing Issei talk about protecting her.

"Damn you! I am not leaving without my sist-"

"That is enough Kuroka. We need to go." Said a male voice. Issei turned his attention to his right as he still held onto the fists of Kuroka who was struggling. Out from a dimensional void came a man wrapped in white armor.

"Vali! What are you doing here?" Kuroka asked.

"It is almost time we begin our plans."

"Ugh, damn it fine. I will be back Shirone. I will not give up on you."

Issei chuckled and let go of Kuroka, letting her go with Vali.

"What is your name?" Vali asked of Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou my dragon wielding friend."

"Vali Lucifer is my name. It is a pleasure to meet someone strong."

"Ah the pleasure is all mine. Say, how about we have a friendly spar one of these days?"

"I think that would be quite lovely. I will see you around, Issei." Vali said, leaving with Kuroka into the void.

Issei turned and picked up Koneko, putting her on his left shoulder, carrying her back. "I think its time we return to the party. I do want to know why you are so upset with your sister Koneko, but, I am not going to pry you. You can tell me when you are ready."

Koneko looked down, unsure right now. "Did you mean what you said?"

"About?"

"Protecting me?"

"Of course. I will protect everyone I care about. That is why I used part of my super form back there. Like sacred gears, I have something like a balance breaker that I have worked on. I just used part of one of the three balance breakers I owned. Your sister is quite strong. Despite me not showing it back there, her firsts HURT. Hah, but know this Koneko. I will always protect you."

"I hope you really mean that..." Koneko whispered to herself as she and Issei returned to the party together.

* * *

Back in the party, Erebus was currently letting all the devil, fallen angel and angel children use him as a jungle gym. He was just laying there, talking with Micheal of the Angels.

"So, how is Issei doing?" Micheal asked.

"He is doing fine. In fact, he is returning to the party with one of his friends."

"Ah, how lovely. Gabriel and I want to offer him something as an apology."

"Ah. Well, I think he would appreciate the gesture, but I don't think he would care if he got a wish or not."

"Either way, my brother and I still want to offer our apologies." Gabriel said.

"Well, here he comes now." Erebus said, turning his head towards the castle itself. Coming from the castle, Koneko and Issei were walking together. Koneko looked a bit upset and Issei smelled of battle.

"Hello Erebus. Ah, whom are these two angels?"

"I am Micheal and this is my sister Gabriel."

"Ah, I remember both of you from the fight when I lost control."

Gabriel looked at Erebus. "I thought you wiped his memory."

Erebus smiled. "Must have slipped my mind."

"For that, I wish to apologize for my actions that day. I wasn't myself and I lost control. Please forgive me for my actions."

"There is no need to apologize Issei." Gabriel said. "My brother and I want to apologize to you for letting you suffer so long."

"It is a thing of the past. I don't require a gift from you guys."

"Oh, well we would still like to offer you one wish from each of us. So if you need anything... just call."

"I'll keep it in mind." Issei said with a smile. If you don't mind, I would like to go back to my group."

"Of course. I am glad you are doing well." Micheal said.

"As am I." Issei said, walking away. Micheal and Gabriel went back to talking with Erebus and now Azazel who came as well.

Walking back with Koneko, Issei arrived at the large table with the rest of the O.R.C who were busy eating.

"Oh, welcome back Issei." Rias said with a smile. She so adored her Issei. He was such a great person.

"Yea. I just wanted to make sure Koneko was feeling ok. Koneko had a bad stomach so I brought her back."

Rias knew this was a lie since Erebus told her where Koneko went, but she didn't bring it up. Issei was protecting Koneko.

* * *

Issei laid down on one of those large chairs that also work as a bed. He sighed and relaxed, resting in the warm night. He then felt a presence upon his chair, so he opened one eye and saw Koneko sit down next to him, looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Issei asked with worry.

"... I... I'm afraid." Koneko said. Rias, Akeno and Kiba all left, letting Koneko talk with Issei.

"Afraid? Is it your sister?"

"...Partially."

"Well, I am listening. What are you so afraid of?"

Koneko then began to talk about her past, talking about how she was sentenced to death because of her sister losing control and killing her master. She talked about how Sirzechs saved her and gave her to Rias. Issei listened for the thirty minutes as Koneko poured out her life story, and Issei never interrupted. Koneko finished and Issei sat up.

Issei rubbed the top of her head softly, stroking her like he would a pet. "I can see why you hate your sister, but you haven't told me why you are afraid."

"I am afraid if I use my powers, I will go out of control like my sister." Koneko said with a slight sob and fear in her voice. Issei understood her completely. Issei too was afraid of losing control of his powers, but he kept on using them because he wanted to protect his friends. "At this rate... I will become useless. I am going to become too weak to help Rias."

"I know what you mean. I may not look like it, but I too fear of losing control. My powers are dangerous and if I bottle up my feelings again... I will become that monster you fought with that one night."

"Then why do you use your powers?" Koneko said, turning to look at Issei. Koneko had tears in her eyes and fear on her face. She looked really afraid. Issei felt really bad for her, hating to see such a cute face in fear.

"Because I want to protect people. Including you Koneko. Issei picked up Koneko and hugged her gently. "I want to protect you."

Koneko just laid there, tears streaming down her face. "I..."

"Shh... Don't worry about it. I am not telling you to use your powers like I am. Just be yourself Koneko."

"I... I want to use my powers."

Issei stopped hugging Koneko and looked her in the eyes. "Then if you do, I will definitely protect you. I will make sure you will never lose control. You will never have to worry about becoming like your sister Koneko... because I will be there. Always." Issei said with a gentle smile.

Koneko looked at Issei and her mind began to race. She felt her face heat up and she looked down. She then stood up and walked away, confusing the hell out of Issei, but Issei let it go. He went back to his resting, letting Koneko go off on her own. Everyone needs alone time and Issei assumed she does as well. He sighed happily and began to drift off to sleep, dreaming great dreams.

* * *

**Read. Review. GO FUCK YOURSELF :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. I think it's kind of meh... but meh. I will be doing a time skip for the next chapter as I do not want to drag this chapter out. xD You shall see my new plans for Issei in the next chapter. So I haven't decided yet, but I may add some new additions to Isseis harem. I was thinking about Kuroka but im not 100% sure. I thought about adding Ophis and her innocence, but im not sure either. I thought about Irina, but im not sure how that would work out considering she would be an angel. I could TRY to add Ravel in, but since I did not introduce her at all in the previous chapters, It may be difficult. I will not be adding Asia, I will not add Xenovia either. So the possible additions are: Kuroka, Ravel and Ophis. **

**So, I own nothing. Without further interruption, here is my story. Please, enjoy. **

* * *

Issei walked into the O.R.C clubroom around noon on the day after the party, which was on saturday. So it is sunday at noon when Issei arrived to see Rias. However, she was not there when he arrived, in fact he found himself alone.

"Hmm. I wonder where she is at. I really need to see her." Issei said with a sigh before plopping down onto the couch. He leaned his head over the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes to meditate.

It was about ten minutes into his meditation when he felt something climb into his lap. When he woke up from his trance he looked down at saw Koneko, sitting upon his lap. She was looking right up at him, cat ears upon her head and a big smile on her face. She looked absolutely adorable! Issei raised an eyebrow at Konekos new actions, never once has she sat on his lap. She had bright happy eyes and was showing off a lot of happiness.

"I shall be sitting here from now on, Nyaa." Koneko said with a cat like ending. This was how her sister talked as well, so this was kind of interesting for Issei to say the least. Issei was still confused as hell, not understanding why she was acting this way. She began to twitch her cat ears which began to overload Issei with cuteness.

_'Oh god, I am falling for her too?! She is just too cuuuute!" Issei said in his mind._

The door opened to the room and in walked Akeno, Kiba and Rias. When Rias arrived, Rias spotted Konekos change in demeanor and where she was sitting. She growled and sent a threatening glare to Koneko who glared back. There was intense pressure in the room and Issei was unsure why.

"I am glad you guys are here." Issei said while gently picking Koneko off of his lap so he could stand. "I wanted to tell you that I am leaving."

"Leaving?" Rias asked, no longer glaring at Koneko. "Why are you leaving and to where?"

"I am not leaving the devils or the O.R.C but I am going to go train with Erebus. We talked earlier today and he is going to train me."

"What kind of training?"

"I rather just surprise you all with the results. I also want to say this. I may not actually make it back alive. Erebus trains with the intent to kill. If I am not strong enough, I will die. I just wanted to let you know before I leave."

Rias smiled a bit, proud of Issei for getting stronger without her needing to push him. "How long?"

"The rest of summer. So about three more months. I will make it back in time for school to start its second term. I think I will actually return on that day."

"Alright, I will let you go. Please return to me though."

"Of course." Issei said with a smile. Rias then crossed the distance and planted a kiss onto Isseis lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth as he stood there frozen in surprise. Koneko began to clench her fists, glaring at Rias. Rias looked towards Koneko and glared right back at her, as if saying, "Hes mine." Koneko did not like this one bit, but before she could make her way to Issei, A black hole appeared under Isseis feet.

"Lets go playboy. We got training to do." Erebus said from the hole. Issei was dragged by a clawed hand which he yelped.

"Bring him back safely Erebus!" Rias called.

"No promises." Erebus said, closing the hole behind Issei.

Rias sighed then turned to glare at Koneko.

"Want to explain to me what you think you are doing, Koneko?"

"You are too slow. I am going to make my move since you seem unable to do."

"How dare you. I am your master and Issei is my servant! You do not get to have him!"

"Matters of the heart are more important than a social standing."

"Why you little..."

Koneko stood in a fighting stance while Rias began to glow with her destructive power.

* * *

Akeno and Kiba stood on the sidelines with a sweat drop. "Should we help?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno. This might be kind of interesting." Akeno said while licking one of her fingers. She so enjoyed a love fued.

"Shall we leave?"

"Yea. We should let them figure this out on their own." Akeno said, leaving the room with Kiba.

"He doesn't even have a clue does he?" Kiba said after shutting the door behind him.

"Nope... He seems to be completely oblivious to it. He seems like a smart kid, but I am not sure why but he does not see that those two have fallen for him, though Koneko only did so yesterday and I suppose Rias was only a week ago too, but still."

"Poor guy." Kiba said with a light laugh.

Akeno agreed and laughed with him, heading to their own homes.

* * *

Back in the clubroom, Akeno and Rias were still glaring at each other with each others own powers swirling around them, however, Koneko was the first to stop emitting her powers. This provoked Rias into calming down as well, seeing Koneko stop and Rias knew why she stopped.

"Why are you trying to steal him?" Rias asked calmly. "I claimed him first."

"He does not recognize you as his girlfriend. I still have a right to him as well." Koneko said. "Plus... I love him."

"Love him? You were indifferent to him for the longest time! How are you suddenly in love with him?" Rias asked incredulously. She was also curious about Konekos change.

"Because... he... cares. He is strong... brave... kind... and he said that he wanted me to be me. He showed me that he was one who never gives up, never gives in. He will fight to his dieing breath to protect people..."

Rias sighed. "That is like him isn't it..."

Koneko just nodded.

"I suppose we will have to see who claims him first..." Rias said. She wanted Issei to herself, but she couldn't stop Koneko from trying for him. Issei was the kindest boy she knows and would willingly put his life on the line for her or anyone in the O.R.C. Issei would be the one to gather a lot of women... if they would just let him near them. Rias sighed and watched Koneko leave without saying anything, seeing how its getting close to dinner time.

* * *

Back in the Void, Erebus was already pushing Issei to his limit. Issei was being brutally trained by the dragon. Issei was currently doing some sit ups while hanging upside down on a bar. He also had a large rock hanging on his chest, making it extremely difficult to perform this task. It also did not help that Issei was engulfed in a black flame the entire time, making Issei heat up.

"You really have no fear Issei. A normal person would have succumb to the fear of death, and would have died already! You can do this!" Erebus said, cheering him on. Erebus cared for Issei which is why he put Issei through this rough training. If Issei could do this and make it out alive, the results would be immense.

"Come on boy! You have a month and a half in this hell hole! We haven't even gotten started! There is no stopping the training!"

"What if I need to use the bathroom or eat?" Issei said in a joking manner. Erebus chuckled.

"You are in an alternate dimension. You will not need to use the bathroom or eat or drink. The dimension will sustain you. Now stop talking and do this faster!" Erebus yelled at him, increasing the heat of the flames.

Issei began to go faster with his sit ups, wanting to train harder and harder for Koneko, Rias, Akeno and Kiba. He wanted to protect his friends. He also wanted to fight and becoming stronger was a great way to find opponents to fight.

Back in the O.R.C room, only Rias was there. She sighed while sitting at her desk and looking out the window. _'I have to deal with Koneko now... Oh Issei. Why can't you see I like you?'_

* * *

**Read. Review. GO AWAY. SHOO FLY, DONT BOTHER MEH D: **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter. I think this chapter is good, but meh you may not like it. Next few chapters may not have any real fighting, so forgive me but I want to help the girls get closer to Issei :P I still need to put Akeno into the harem and I think I will add Ophis here soon as well. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. **

**I own NOTHING. **

**P.S. This is a time skip, 3 months after Issei left to train.**

* * *

It was a Sunday in August, when the Kuou academy came under attack. Fire rained from the skies within the strong barrier that enveloped this school. The fire collided with this barrier, unable to penetrate it. It just weakly exploded onto it. Then the war came... Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and the O.R.C went out to war. The O.R.C was deployed against a small group of the enemy, attempting to end the greatest threat. However, it proved to be too much for them.

Within the barrier, there was a dimensional portal that was left open. The O.R.C went through this portal to get to the enemy, however, they found out they were clearly outmatched. Each and everyone of them were bruised, black eyed and bound by chains.

"Who are you?" Rias asked weakly.

"I am Vali. I am better known as The White One or the Vanishing Dragon."

Rias gasped. "So you are siding with these terrorists? What of the Red One?"

"For the time being. It isn't that we care about their plans, but they seemed the most fun. As for the Red One, I have not seen or heard of him. He has not arisen yet or he is really good at hiding."

"Why did you capture us?"

"For your brother. I captured you to fight your brother, the Maou. I desire strong opponents and who is stronger then Azazel, or the Maou... or Micheal?"

"About to wish you hadn't." Said a male voice from above towards the entrance to this cave where the portal was. Vali turned around and Rias looked up, looking at the man who came in. This man was half naked, only wearing a nice pair of shorts. He had no shirt on and you could see the muscles. This man was built like a fighter. He had pretty thick arms, thick legs and his body just looked like pure muscle. If there was anyone you could relate him too, it would be Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. His entire body was just like his, but he didn't have the mask though nor the armor. His body was just muscular and well toned.

"Issei!" Rias said with wide eyes and a happy smile.

"So he is one of yours. This is quite interesting. So, where have you been all this time? You haven't been around." Vali said, rubbing his chin. He was wearing his armor without the mask.

"I was off training with my friend, Erebus. I came back today as I wanted to surprise everyone with a week early visit, only to find out that my school has turned into a warzone, and some guy ended up beating up on my friends. So, I am here now to kick your ass. Any questions?" Issei said, coming down the steps closer and closer to Vali.

"No. I think this is a perfect warm-up to the Maou!" Vali said, igniting his boosters and putting his mask on. He then slammed his fist into Issei's chest. Issei took the hit and staggered back a little. Vali then began to wail on him with his elbows and fists. After a combo strike from Vali with an elbow to his ribs and two jabs to his face, Issei grabbed his third jab then his fourth jab, holding him there.

"Is this all you have? Victory has eluded you." Issei said, now slamming Valis fists into his own masked face, breaking the mask off. Isseis power was immense and suffocating.

"Damn, you got stronger then we last met. This is really something! Hahaha, this is really worth taking your friends hostage!" Vali said with enthusiasm. He raised his hand and said,

[Divide x10]

Issei stood there and Vali looked at him shocked.

[Partner. Our Divine Dividing is not working on him. He seems immune to our power.]

"How is that possible?!" Vali yelled at his partner, Albion.

[I do not have an answer to that. Perhaps he knows?]

When Vali turned his head back to Issei, Issei was on the offensive. Issei swung his fist in a wild haymaker, attempting to smack Vali in the side of the head. Vali ducked under his fist quickly, then sending his own fist into an uppercut, smacking Issei in the jaw. Issei was now being forced into a corner, not even blocking. Vali was now doing left and right hooks, pounding it into Isseis cheeks and jaw. After five strikes, Issei blocked the sixth one which was Valis right fist, then Issei sent his own fist into Valis gut, cracking the armor greatly. Issei then did a brutal uppercut right into Valis jaw, sending him staggering back while spitting out blood, but Issei wasn't finished. He stood back then Spartan kicked Vali right in the chest, sending him to the ground hard.

* * *

Rias was watching the fight when she noticed her group was waking up. They were groaning and they sat up alert after hearing some punches and fighting, only to see it was Issei and Vali.

"Rias? Is that really Issei?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Yes. It is our Issei! He came back!" Rias said.

"His training looks like it paid off." Koneko said, her cat ears drooped from the pain. She had her tail out and it was weakly sitting in her lap. "He looks much bigger."

"Yes. Do you feel that intense pressure coming from him? Just feel that insane power he holds in his fists." Kiba said, trying to recover himself.

Everyone stopped talking and just watched Issei fight with Vali.

* * *

[Partner. This opponent of ours has immense strength and he is unable to be affected by our powers. What do you suggest we do?]

"We fight! We can't give in! We can still beat him!"

Albion let out a sigh. [You there. Issei was it? How are you unaffected from my power? I have never met an opponent that could not be affected by [Divine Dividing.]]

Issei slammed Vali up against a wall and attempting a right hook into his face, but Vali ducked and Issei hand went into the rock, making a large hole. Vali then punched into Isseis gut, did a uppercut, followed by a brutal back handed fist with his right hand, only for Issei to block the following right hook by Vali but Vali took the opening and grabbed onto Isseis shoulder with his right hand then began to slam his left hand into Isseis gut over and over and over, hitting him five times. Vali began to push Issei away to deliver a powerful haymaker of his own, but Issei quickly spun around with a 360 jump then slammed his right fist down into Valis face. Vali was sent to the ground not because of the fist, but because of the power it held. Vali took the hit, stumbled back a bit then fell to the ground. Vali coughed out some blood but then Issei followed up with a kick directly into Valis gut, sending him across the room a few feet.

Vali quickly got up and roared in fury, attempting a wild haymaker but Issei ducked under his fist, send his right hand into Valis gut, sending Vali to hold his gut, but then Issei struck downwards with his left fist, sending Vali to his knees, which Issei followed up with an uppercut, sending Vali onto his feet to stumble back. Issei then sent a right hook directly into Valis left knee, sending him to his knees once again, only to follow up with a spartan kick to Valis chest, sending him crashing into the rock wall.

Vali coughed out some blood, trying to stand up but was only able to stand up by leaning on the wall. "Damn it. I... cannot defeat you. How is it... you have gotten so strong?"

"Simple. I trained. I trained with the most powerful force in the entire universe. Erebus."

"Who is this Erebus and how has he trained you to ignore my powers?"

"Oh, how am I unaffected by your powers? I, like Erebus, control the powers of Primal Darkness. The most powerful thing in this universe. It existed before any other power came. It was the Darkness that existed before the light ever came. The Darkness that this world has, is nothing compared to the ancient darkness. I surround myself with an aura of my Darkness, so I have some protection against magical powers. As you seem to have the power of light, you are completely negated by my own darkness."

"Who is this Erebus?!" Vali demanded of Issei. "Tell me!"

"Erebus is the first being to ever exist. He lives in The Void. He was the one who created God, but did not create humans or devils and the like. He created all the Gods that exist. You are looking at the disciple of the most powerful creature that shall ever walk this earth!"

"I shall return and I shall defeat you when we next meet!"

"You shall not escape!" Issei said, charing at Vali. However Vali disappeared into another portal, so Issei rammed into the rock wall. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Issei roared out, punching the rock wall with his power, breaking down the wall.

"Issei!" Rias called out. Issei quickly turned and went over, grabbing onto the chains. These were magical chains that were only able to be broken by pure physical strength and no one here had the strength to do it but Issei. Issei ripped the chains in two for all of the O.R.C, tossing them aside.

"Can you guys walk?"

They all nodded and stood up, walking towards the exit. Issei walked behind them, making sure they all got out ok.

When they exited the dimension, Rias turned to Issei and smiled. "Thank you Issei, for saving us."

"Oh, it really was nothing. He was a piece of cake to defeat."

Rias quickly planted her lips onto Issei, kissing him deeply. Issei stood there like a statue, still not used to being kissed. Koneko was glaring at Rias angrily, not liking Rias taking Issei from her. Rias let go of Isseis mouth after about ten seconds, making Issei blink in confusion as usual. He was so confused on why he was being kissed so much. He knew it wasn't because she liked him, but was it because she just cared enough? I mean she was a Gremory which held immense affection for their servants, but it was just strange she was kissing him.

Issei stopped his thinking when he felt someone grab onto his right arm. When he looked down, it was Koneko who held onto his hand with both of hers and wrapped her tail around his right leg.

"I need some help walking. I feel weak." Koneko said, lying. Rias glared at her, knowing she was but Issei was clueless.

"Oh, here then." Issei said, picking Koneko up like a princess, holding her to his muscular chest. "Shall we go?" Issei said. He looked around and noticed that the battle has stopped outside and that the area looked completely unharmed. It was strange but it was magic.

Rias grumbled something and entered the school once again, hoping to talk to the three people inside. Akeno prepared a teleportation circle, transporting the rest of the O.R.C back to the clubhouse. When they arrived, Issei placed Koneko on the couch then looked at Akeno.

"Akeno?"

"Yes sweety?" Akeno said sweetly.

"Is it ok if I head back home to take a shower?"

"Of course, but you could just take one here."

"I don't have any of my cleaning supplies here though."

"Oh, we can handle that. What is it you use?"

Issei whispered it to Akeno who then got them from her magic. The Devils got free cleaning supplies since they owned a lot of companies. Issei nodded and bowed, thanking Akeno. Akeno nodded and left Issei alone who went to take a shower. Issei climbed into the shower, turned on the hot water then began to clean his body. He then rested his head on the cool tile, tired from the fight with Vali. While he was not injured at all, considering that Vali was much weaker in terms of Physical abilities, the stamina that Issei used with his powerful strikes was quite a bit. He was tired and sweaty. He sighed happily, enjoying the hot water and the cold tiles.

Issei was back and he was stronger. Much stronger. He now had multiple fighting strategies, about four. Two physical and two magical. He trained to become extremely strong to protect his friends and loved ones. He also trained because he enjoyed fighting though he does enjoy his peace and quiet. Issei was back with the O.R.C and he was happy... though he is still in for a bumpy ride dealing with the women of the O.R.C...

* * *

**Read. Review. Get some Fritos on your sub. ((Seriously, this is some good shit from Subway. I loved it!)) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter. There are some parts of Issei's other personality from the anime/lightnovel/manga that I have kept in this story. It allows me to write a long story. :P so yea, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

**P.S. I have no Beta. I also am too damn lazy to go back and check for small mistakes. I am not illiterate, I just dont give a fuck. :P Just want to let you know that. However, if there is a MAJOR mistake, please point it out to me and I will fix it immediately. ^^**

* * *

When Issei got out of the shower, Rias was back. Issei was dressed as well, dressed in a simple change of clothes. He wore a really loose T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He was barefoot right now, sinec his socks and shoes were by the door.

"Oh Issei. I am glad you are back. I have decided that I will be staying in your house from now on."

Issei was drinking some water when she said that so he gasped while drinking so he began to have a coughing fit as the water entered his lungs. Akeno rubbed his back and then Issei stood after a few seconds.

"W-what?! My house?! Why my house?"

"Are you saying no to this?"

"No, I just wanna know why! I have the room but... You are a girl!"

"Yes and? You are my adorable servant. I want to get closer to you."

"A-are you sure? I mean, I suppose that will be fine. I will just have to buy extra sheets and blanks and pillows and stuff like that."

"Oh there is no need..."

"Um... Ok if you say so."

Koneko glared at Rias seeing her getting another lead on her. Koneko quickly tugged on Isseis shirt. Issei looked down at her with a smile.

"... I wanna live with you too."

"With me?"

Koneko nodded while Rias was fuming.

"Absolutely not! I refuse this! Why are you trying to impede me?!"

"... I am lonely at my house..." Koneko said, faking her fear. Issei however fell for it.

"Oh, I will be happy to keep you safe." Issei said with a smile. Rias glared at Koneko with anger, growling.

"Fine. You can sleep with Kiba, since you won't be lonely."

"... I wanna sleep with Issei." Koneko said, hinting to Rias about the double meaning. Rias blushed and growled, both of them having a staring contest.

* * *

Half an hour later, Issei wound up at his house with both Rias and Koneko clinging him to him. They were both still looking at each other with anger, while clinging onto his arm. Issei was really enjoying the girls on him but he sighed knowing they were just being affectionate like Gremorys are. It was depressing for Issei who liked both women to not have his feelings reciprocated, but it wasn't something he could change. Issei unhooked his arm from Rias, getting his key out. This angered Rias but she did nothing, letting Issei unlock his house. They all stepped in and Issei locked the door behind him, only to sigh.

"If you girls don't mind. I am going to take a walk before I get some sleep. I will be back later ok?"

"... Ok."

"Be careful Issei." Rias said, kissing him on the cheek, getting Koneko fired up again.

Issei blushed and rubbed the back of his head, heading out into the night. He looked up at the sky and the full moon... and the stars, smiling at how beautiful it was. He walked down the street and found himself near a shrine. He looked up at it and began to walk up the steps, curious. He always wondered what a shrine looked like so he went on up. When he reached the top of the stairs, he walked towards the building and knocked on it. He waited for a few seconds and reached for the door knob, only for it to open.

"Issei?" Said a feminine voice. Issei looked up and there was Akeno in a small kimono. She looked at him confused. "Why are you here?"

"You live here? I just wanted to see what a Shrine looked like."

"Oh, I live here. You wanna come in?"

"I would be delighted to. Thank you Akeno."

"Of course sweety." Akeno said with a smile, opening the door.

Akeno and Issei both went towards the main room and Issei sat down on a mat that Akeno showed him too.

"I will go make some tea."

"Thank you." Issei said to Akeno as she left. About five minutes later, Akeno returned with two cups of tea. Issei took a small sip, not really talking much. He then remembered something Erebus told him, though he knew it was on accident. He bit his lip, unsure if he should ask her of this.

"Whats on your mind hun?" Akeno asked.

"Um... I am not sure how to ask this... or even if I should."

"Go ahead and ask." Akeno said with a bright smile.

"Are you... the daughter of a fallen angel?" Issei asked. This sudden question made Akeno's eyes go wide and her expression to sour. She looked away as if in shame. She then shot out both of her wings, though one was a devils wing and the other was the black feathered fallen angel wing.

"Is is true... I was born the daughter of a human... and a fallen angel... My mother saved my father from his injuries..."

Issei looked away, not happy that he asked this question now. He sees that its a sour topic.

"They're dirty wings. I own the wings of a devil and a fallen angel..."

She gripped her feather wing as if she hated them and held them tight.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias... I became a devil shortly after that. But what was born was a disgusting hybrid... it suits me... since I have dirty blood in my veins."

Issei looked down at his lap, unable to say anything. He really really did not like asking this... he did not like Akeno feeling sad. Issei has felt something for Akeno for a while. She was kind and caring, even though she can be a super sadist. She was very beautiful and she made the awesomest tea ever in the history of tea.

"How do you feel after hearing that? You must hate fallen angels... they killed you once and also tried to destroy this city. There is no way you can think good about them."

Issei knew he had to speak the truth. "I hate fallen angels with a passion. I can never get over my hatred for them."

Akenos expression went south fast, as if she was about to cry but Issei was not finished.

"But, I really like you. Look... I am sorry for asking that question. It was really insensitive of me... and it wasn't any of my business. I just heard it from Erebus on accident."

Akeno looked up at Issei with a look of surprise on her face.

"But I have the blood and wings of a fallen angel. I am what you hate the most... I may be a devil but I still have the blood of a fallen angel in me..."

"You are wrong."

Akeno tilted her head, cutely, in confusion.

"How do I put this... I hate fallen angels... but I like Akeno... To me... you aren't a Fallen angel. You are Akeno. A fallen angel is a fallen angel, and Akeno is Akeno. Akeno is kind and caring, makes the best tea and is a super sadist in battle. A fallen angel is a fallen angel. Akeno is not a Fallen Angel to me. I have never once thought dislike of Akeno and even now that I know you have the blood of a Fallen Angel, my thoughts are unwavering. I..." Issei stopped after seeing Akeno crying. She had tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I'm so sorry! What did I say? Did I say something wrong?!" Issei said, really not liking her crying.

"I guess, I have fallen too..." Akeno said to herself, though Issei heard. Issei did not understand.

"Fallen too? What do you mean?"

Akeno just hugged Issei and kissed his lips, freezing him up once again. _'Sob... another one... I really want to date someone... these kisses, while heavenly, are not great since I have no one...'_

Akeno released Issei and smiled. "I think we should get going?"

"We?" Issei asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Akeno said cutely. Akeno gripped Issei by his arm and activated a magic circle. They then transported. Issei found himself in his own living room, where Rias and Koneko were waiting. Rias quickly turned.

"Issei!" Rias said with happiness, only to look at Akeno who clung to Issei. Issei's left arm was stuck in between Akenos massive boobies, which was a great feeling for him. He really did like boobs. "Akeno?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I am going to sleep with Issei too!"

"OH HELL NO!" Rias said, growling at Akeno. Koneko was just sitting on the couch, eating some cake. She looked at Rias glaring at Akeno and Akeno just smiling at her innocently, though she was emitting some dangerous power. Her sadist mode has come out. Koneko did not like another competition for Issei, but she would still win.

"I have Fallen as well." Akeno said, smiling at Rias who was glowing with her destructive power.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Rias demanded of her Queen.

* * *

Issei managed to slip away, going up the stairs to his bedroom.

"My house is going to be destroyed... and I have no fucking clue why..." Issei said, collapsing on his bed. He fell quickly to sleep, exhausted from his fight with Vali and dealing with the three very affectionate women who just want to be affectionate with their junior... Koneko was younger than him but he was a junior devil to her.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This one was a bit difficult to write, but I think I did it well enough. Please, enjoy. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei began to awaken the next morning when the first rays of light began to shine through the curtains. Issei began to sit up, only to find himself unable to. He tried to move at all, and he found himself kept down. He blinked his eyes and looked around and found himself being used as a pillow! Rias was on his right her head on his chest. Akeno was on his left also using his chest. Koneko crawled in between his legs and used his crotch as a pillow. Issei was blushing madly now, really really loving this yet he hated it because it meant nothing. Since he did not wanna wake up the girls, he decided to lay there and wait for them to awaken.

About a half hour later, he heard some groaning from from his left and he saw Akeno yawn and blink open her eyes. She looked so cute it was making Issei blush. As if Akeno was a trigger, Rias did the same thing and Rias was just as beautiful as ever, even with the small hint of drool coming out the side of her mouth. He then looked down and noticed she was completely naked, her breasts and a small patch of red hair near her pussy were completely visible. Rias was smoking hot and Issei was struggling hard not to get a boner, not wanting to wake up Koneko that way. It would be awkward.

Rias looked up and saw Issei was just lieing there, as if he was waiting.

"Good morning Issei." Rias said with a smile. She then looked up and noticed Akeno was there and she just scowled.

"Morning Issei." Akeno said, nibbling on his ear while looking straight at Rias. Rias grew red with anger, not liking what Akeno was doing to HER adorable servant!

"Good morning Rias. Good morning Akeno." Issei said. He then felt some movement down south so he looked down and saw Koneko began to wake up her self. Like a cat, she yawned, stretched out and began to paw on his crotch, then blink herself awake. She woke up completely, looking up at Issei. "Morning Koneko."

"... Morning." Koneko said, getting out of bed. She had a big smile on her face, seeing the big blush on Isseis face. She claimed her position the night before, taking her spot while the other two were fighting. It was a good moment for her.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was about ten minutes after Issei left. Akeno and Rias were down in the living room, wrestling on the floor using couch cushions as weapons. Koneko snuck away, no one ever paying attention to her since she was so tiny, and snuck into Isseis room. She crawled into his bed after noticing he was sound asleep, snoring away softly. She crawled in between his legs and laid her head on his crotch, knowing how to beat the other two. There were a couple ways to a mans heart. Through his stomach or through his pants. Koneko was going to do it both ways. _

_She was already sound asleep when Akeno and Rias made their way up to Isseis room. They just glared at each other as they crawled into bed with him, and claimed his chest as theirs. Rias undressed herself before climbing in and Akeno was wearing her thin Kimono. _

_**~End Flashback.~**_

* * *

Issei was finally able to get up so he quickly made his way out of his bed and into his bathroom, trying to calm down. He was red in the face, completely overwhelmed by the three beautiful women in his room, sleeping on him!

_'Oh god, they are driving me up the wall... and it feels soooo good.'_ Issei thought. _'Damn I am such a pervert.'_

About five minutes later, Issei headed down the stairs, ready to make himself some breakfast. When he got down there, he noticed Koneko was on a stool and making breakfast. Akeno and Rias was there with her, helping her out. Issei sat down at the table and grumbled a bit. He wondered how the hell he got into this mess. He was for the longest time, alone in his house. He was a devil for about six months now, and yet just last night he found himself not alone anymore. Three women... Three gorgeous women have invaded his home... HIS BED, and now they were making him breakfast. He had no idea how the fuck it all happened, but his life is changing fast. He was losing sanctuary quickly yet he was gaining three beautiful girls as his roommates. It was a nightmare and yet a dream come true.

While Issei was lost in his thoughts, the three girls were glaring at each other. Wanting to outdo the other in this contest for Isseis heart. They all knew that food was a major thing for men everywhere, so they were attempting to make the most delicious breakfast for him, while also making different foods for the breakfast. Koneko was making Eggs, Akeno was making homemade biscuits and Rias was making Sausage and Country gravy.

Issei was shaken away from his thoughts when the three girls placed their plates onto the table. Issei looked at the breakfast and his mouth began to water so he quickly wiped up the drool.

"This looks really good." Issei said, putting all the food he would eat onto his plate. He smiled happily at them and began to devour his delicious meal. He mixed the biscuits with the sausage and the gravy, and put some spicy red pepper onto his eggs. He stopped about a quarter way in his food and looked at the girls. "You girls need to eat too."

The girls were startled awake and began to eat themselves. They were all so focused on Issei enjoying their food, they forgot to eat themselves. They all blushed embarrassed from being focused on Issei.

About two minutes after Issei finished his meal, he heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Issei said, letting the girls eat. He walked over towards the door and opened it. "Helloooo." Issei said, his word going down in tone as he noticed who was at the door. "Nope." he then slammed it shut, walking away. He then heard a knock, a door bell and another knock.

"Issei! Get the door!" Rias yelled.

"I did! They just wont go away!" Issei yelled back.

"Who!"

"Unwanted company!" Issei said. The door was then knocked from its hinges, the door slamming right into Isseis back, and through the wall. Issei found himself in the kitchen, on the floor with the door on him. He began to groan in pain, unable to move at the moment. Rias, Akeno and Koneko both got up from the table and all three glared angrily at who was at the door.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Rias said with venom.

Coming from behind them was a man dressed in a black suit. He had black hair with golden bangs and was really handsome.

"Azazel! What are you doing with these people?" Rias asked of him.

"Rias. Calm down. I... want to ask a favor of you." Azazel said, looking at Rias with hope.

Rias looked at who was at the door. It was Vali, Kuroka, Bikou and some other girl.

"Fine. Come on in... but I'm warning you..." Rias threatened.

Azazel raised his hand to stop the threat. "They will be on their best behavior. Say... where is the other one... the boy I've heard so much about. This Issei?"

Issei groaned and stood up, pushing the door away. He then rubbed his head. "Oh my head. It feels like a door landed on it."

Rias rolled her eyes at how silly Issei was at times and led Azazel and his group to the living room. They all took their seats while Issei was busy complaining.

* * *

Issei finally walked into the living room a minute later and looked at the people there. Rias, Akeno and Koneko were on one couch and the others were on another while Azazel sat on a recliner. Issei was standing in the door way, leaning on it.

"Rias... Do you wanna tell me why Vali and Kuroka are in MY house. I think you would know better then to bring THEM around my home."

Rias was about to say something but Azazel got up to talk.

"So you are the famous Issei Hyoudou huh? I hear that you have made quite a name in the devil world."

Issei narrowed his eyes at Azazel. "You wanna tell me who you are? Something tells me I won't like you and I wanna make sure I don't like you before I start swinging."

"Issei. Knock it off." Rias said. "Stop trying to use your fists to solve everything." Issei huffed in annoyance, not liking what was going on. "This here is Azazel and he is the leader of the Fallen Angels. I know of your history with them Issei but please, act civil."

Issei glared at Azazel but then sighed. "I will act civil. For now... but I am more concerned about Vali and Kuroka. Kuroka has been warned to stay away from Koneko, and Vali was the one who brutally beat you guys up remember? Why are we allowing them in my house? Speaking of, why are we using my house?!"

Rias ignored the house comments and looked at Issei. "I trust Azazel. He was the one who helped make peace between the three factions. If he puts in good faith with these people... then I will trust him."

Issei sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine."

Azazel frowned a bit. "I do wish to apologize myself for the actions of Raynare and her group. They acted on their own accord. We never actually said to kill you. We were considering it but Raynare and her group went ahead and started it up without permission. So, I would like to apologize for their actions. I am not asking for forgiveness, but I just want you to know that we are sorry for the pain they have caused you."

Issei raised a brow. "Interesting. They said they acted for you and some other fallen angels."

"Well then they were lying. We never gave anyone the green light to kill you."

"Hmm." Was all Issei would say.

"So, what is this favor Azazel?" Rias asked.

"I want you to protect... and well hide someone."

"Oh? Why should I hate this person and who is it?"

Azazel pointed towards the unknown female who was dressed in a lolita outfit who was right now standing in front of Issei and looking up at him. She was about as tall as Koneko, though a little taller. She had long black hair and she looked pretty innocent. "This is Ophis."

Rias, Akeno and Koneko gasped, not liking what they heard. "This is the leader of the Khaos brigade and you brought her here?! DO YOU KNOW HOW TREASONOUS THAT IS?!" Rias screamed at Azazel. She was furious.

"Calm down Rias please. She is not what you think. Please?" Azazel said.

Rias was about to say something but Issei decided to speak. "I wasn't here so I have no idea about any of this. Who is Ophis? What is the Khaos Brigade? What is this about the alliance? And why is Ophis looking at me with curiousity?" Issei said while looking down at Ophis.

"I felt a change... a change in the balance of power... I felt... a disturbance." Ophis said while looking at Issei.

Issei knelt down to Ophis's level then looked up at Azazel.

"So, want to explain things to me?"

Rias decided to speak up. "Ophis is the Dragon-God. She is the most powerful dragon, besides Erebus. She is also leader of the Terrorist group, The Khaos Brigade who attacked the school that day. The Vali Team is also part of the Khaos Brigade. The Alliance is an alliance the three factions made together that day with me as part of the negotiations. Sirzechs asked for you but I explained your situation. It was done without you there.

"Hmm. I see. So if I wipe out Ophis and the Vali team, the Khaos brigade will be severely hurt?" Issei said, not making a threat at all.

Vali laughed a bit. "No Issei. Despite Ophis being the most powerful being that ever existed, she is more of a mascot. She has no intention of being a terrorist and is more of using them to get what she wants."

"Ah. I see." Issei said.

"Most powerful... is not I anymore... it is him." Ophis said while looking at Issei.

Vali raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I am no longer the most powerful. It is faint, but I feel the power emanating from him... He is more powerful then me... by far."

Issei smirked. "She is correct. I am beyond her in terms of pure power, however, my circumstances of power are different. In this form, I am powerful and Ophis could wipe the floor with me. However, when I activate my Balance Breaker... any one of the three I possess, I become more powerful then Ophis. However, like you Vali, I love battle. It is no fun being ultimate and stomping everyone. I curb my power greatly so I can fight."

Azazel laughed. "You and Vali are so alike, its strange. So, Rias... I want you to let Ophis and the Vali team stay here for a few weeks. Ophis wants to observe Issei for a while and well... the Vali Team is more of acting on their own accord, using the Khaos Brigade like Ophis. Vali and his team are only looking for strong opponents."

Rias sighed and rubbed her temple. "I... fine. I will allow it. Issei here will be our weapon against them if they get out of line, though I don't want too much trouble by them."

Azazel smiled. "Thank you Rias and Thank you Issei."

Issei was about to say something but he felt two enormous breasts hug his right arm. He turned his head and saw Kuroka.

"Hello Issei, Nyan. Did you miss me?"

Issei snarled a bit. "Is there another fight you wish to pick?"

"I no longer want to take Koneko, nyan~" Kuroka said while nuzzling Issei's neck. She was really like a kitten and this was angering Koneko.

"I see. Well, if you do not mind, I am going out for a walk around the town. Today has been quite overwhelming and I need to cool off."

"Be careful Issei and if there is trouble, I am forcing you back here." Rias said. Issei nodded and forced Kuroka to let go. Issei left the house and went down the street, rubbing his hair from the craziness.

"First the women invaded my home... and now I have to deal with more bullshit! GAAAAAAH! WHY DOES THIS SHIT KEEPING HAPPENING TO ME?!" Issei screamed into the sky. He was really not enjoying this!

* * *

**Read. Review. WEESNAW. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter. I think this chapter is really good... I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei decided to go around the town and have some fun with himself. He was currently at the movies, watching a movie that just came out the night before that he has wanted to see for the longest time. Issei wanted to get away from the chaos at his house so he decided that he would take the day off from dealing with everything. He was going to have fun. However, unknown to Issei, his day was not going to be very lonely.

Issei was busy munching on popcorn when in the corner of his eye, someone sat right next to him.

"What... is this movie?" Said a very familiar voice. Issei cringed and turned his head, finding out Ophis was sitting right next to him.

"When we are done with this movie, we need to talk. This movie is called, Thor. It is a movie by the company Marvel. It is about the God Thor and his adventures. I've wanted to see it for a while since I saw it on the TV."

"Interesting... He is real you know."

"I know." Issei said but now the movie began to play. There was a ton of commericals at first so now Issei shushed Ophis who began to watch quietly with Issei.

* * *

Back at the Hyoudou residence, Rias looked around the house.

"Vali. Where is Ophis?"

"I am not sure. HEY! HAS ANYONE SEEN OPHIS?!" Vali yelled.

Kuroka poked her head around the corner. "She went out with Issei."

"WHAT?!" Rias exclaimed. "Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

Azazel laughed a bit. "Calm down Rias. I am sure Issei will protect her."

"Azazel. She is a wanted person throughout the devils. If they find out she is here in this town, major trouble will come."

"Relax. I am sure everything will be alright."

Rias growled and turned to storm away, but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was a gathering of black particles so she was curious to what was going on. In the black particles, a hole formed. Out from the hole popped Erebus, who was much smaller then before.

"Erebus! What are you doing here?"

"I finally woke up and I decided to check on things over here. So, whats new?" Erebus said with a yawn.

"So you are the Erebus we have been hearing about?" Vali asked.

"I suppose. I hope only good things has been said."

Azazel chuckled and appeared. "So, the mighty Erebus has shown his face."

"Ah you must be the Fallen Angel leader, Azazel. So what is going on here?"

"Not much. Just some terrorists and the terrorist leader came to live with Issei."

"Azazel! You dont go around spouting that stuff to just anyone!" Rias yelled at him,

"It is just Erebus. Sheesh." Azazel said. "You really need to get laid. Is Issei not giving it to you?"

Rias blushed madly and began to glow with destructive power. Azazel and Erebus just laughed at how easily it was to pick on Rias.

Erebus looked around the house, spotting all the different people. "This house is really cramped now." Erebus pointed out.

Rias sighed. "Yea, I have that feeling too. Maybe ill renovate it."

"You should. Why not do it now? You devils work fast I bet."

"Hmm not a bad idea."

"Issei is out now. He is at the movies with the Dragon-God watching some action film."

"I will call my family." Rias said with a smile.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the movie ended. It was a good movie and Issei was happy to see it. He took Ophis by her hand and led her outside and into an alley way.

"Alright, I am pretty sure you following me is not a good idea."

"Why... is it not?" Ophis asked with a tilt of her head.

"If you are found here in this town, trouble will come for you and I. I would think you would wanna keep a low profile."

"I... want to observe you."

"Why? What is so fascinating about me?"

"You... hold the balance of the world in your hands. You... hold power yet you show no signs of using that power. You... are an interesting existence."

"I see. What is it you want from this world and why do you hang with the terrorists?"

"I... want to return to my home. They promised me they would help me defeat Great Red... so I can obtain silence."

"What is the true reason you came to my house? You must have a underlying reason to observe me." Issei said. Issei was not stupid unless it came with women and their feelings.

"I... thought I could find the reason why I exist... if I went to the house of the most powerful being in existence..."

Issei began to laugh at what Ophis just said. He leaned against the wall and wiped his tear.

"What... is so funny?"

"Because you think I have the answers to why you exist? Ophis, listen to me. People in this world, since the very beginning of their lives, have looked for the same answer you wish to know. Why they exist."

"Have you... looked as well?"

"Of course I have when I was younger... and before... I... was killed the first time, but I no longer care about why I exist. We aren't a game in someones master plan... well... you aren't. I can't really say im not a game. Erebus, is the first existence. He was here before the universe was made. He uses me for his entertainment, so I suppose I have found the reason why I exist, though I know better. He uses me for his entertainment, but he does care for me. Anyways, what I am trying to say is this. It doesn't matter what reason we have to exist, because all that matters is how we use the time we have... to live."

"To... live?"

"To enjoy our lives. To have fun. To make friends. To try new things. To experience all that we can. To learn... to grow... to smile. Our reason to exist shouldn't matter to you. All that should matter is your happiness. Stop trying to find the reason why you exist. The only one who could answer that is Erebus anyway."

Ophis looked up at Issei with slight surprise. She has never once thought of things the way he had and this really interested her.

"So... I should... be happy?"

"Yes. You should do what makes you happy. If returning to your world means you would be happy... then return to it. You can share that world with Great Red... whoever that is." Issei said with a gentle smile. _'She isn't some terrifying leader. She is innocent and gentle. She is the purest existence I can think of. She has no desire for destruction... or to control the world... or to battle. Those terrorists are using her... I think... She should stay with me. She should experience the world instead of hiding.'_ "Hey Ophis?" Issei asked.

"Yes?" Ophis asked.

"Do you wanna become friends?"

"Friends...?" Ophis asked quietly. "What is the benefit of that?"

"You would have someone to talk to for one. You would have protection if anything happened to you."

"I... would like that."

"A great reason to become friends with me is this. I don't think you should go back to your home... you are going to hide yourself away from everything in this world. You should actually experience things and have fun... instead of hiding back in your home."

"I... see. You... say you can offer me... fun?"

"I think I can. I don't know much about you, but I think I can help you have some fun. In fact... come with me." Issei said, taking Ophis's hand. Ophis was then led along by Issei who took her down another street, only to enter a building.

"Arcade...?" Ophis said, reading out the sign out front.

"Yes. This is a place where people like me have fun. Come on. Lets play some things." Issei said, taking out some money and getting tokens. Issei and Ophis went to have some fun.

* * *

About three hours later, Issei and Ophis found themselves eating dinner. They were devouring sub sandwiches from a local sub shop while walking home together. Issei was almost finished with his as he always wolves down his food. Ophis was quietly and slowly eating her sandwich. When Issei and Ophis arrived at his house, he stopped. The entire area was chanegd.

"Where the fuck is my house?!" Issei yelled. His house was not there and the two neighbors on either side of his house was gone too. What stood in the way was a four story house. Coming out of the front door was Rias.

"Issei! Welcome home!"

"Rias?! Where is my house!?" Issei said really loudly. He was really yelling today.

"Stop yelling and get in here!" Rias yelled herself. Issei took Ophis by her hand and led her into the house, grumbling about women taking over everything. Issei took Ophis into the living room and let her go eat somewhere quietly. Rias took Issei towards the kitchen so they could chat.

"Why is my house different Rias? Where is my neighbors?"

"They moved away and we renovated your house?"

"Why?!"

"Because this house was getting crowded with Me, Akeno, Koneko and now the Vali team. So I got the Gremorys to help renovate the house."

Issei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, really annoyed.

"You know you could have told me."

"This is my way of telling you." Rias said with a smile.

"I hate you people. I really do." Issei said with a narrowed eyes. He then left Rias behind and began to wander around the house, curious about what was new. Issei found himself taking elevators everywhere and began to go to each floor.

The first floor had the living room, dining room, kitchen and several other spacious Japanese style rooms. The Second Floor contained the guest rooms, which he found out because Vali, Azazel, Kuroka and Bikou were there... and now some other girl... a magician he guessed was there. They were settling in themselves. The Third Floor was some kind of meeting room. It was just one giant meeting room it looked like. The Fourth Floor was some other rooms. It looked like there was Akenos and Konekos rooms. The Fifth floor, so the top floor, was Isseis room and then Rias's room. Issei was happy that he would have a room to himelf. He really was overwhelmed this morning with the other girls.

There was also three basements. The first basement floor, the one farthest down and the largest, included a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which had a fridge contained different types of juices or milks. Issei actually facepalmed, seeing this floor. He felt like he was some super rich guy. The Second Basement contained a heated swimming pool. The Third basement, which was the one closest to the first floor, had a library and storage rooms. Issei had mixed feelings about this house now.

Issei did like the fact he had a ton of things to do in his house, but he did not like the fact they changed his house without his permission! It was his house! He was going to chew out Rias about it eventually.

* * *

Issei decided he was going to have some alone time now, so he went to the first basement floor and arrived in the training room. He decided to take off his shirt and he began to punch into the dummies. He was trying to figure out what his most brutal attacks are and if he could make them even more brutal.

About ten minutes into his training, the door to the training room, _whooshed_, open. Yes, the doors in this house were mechanical so they _Whooshed_, every time they opened or closed. Issei did not pay any attention to the person coming in as he was busy punching and kicking the dummy. He then found himself hugged from behind and what he felt was pleasure. There were two massive breasts pressed against his back.

"I found you here, Issei." Kuroka said while nuzzling his neck. "Do you wanna make babies with me, nyan."

Issei blinked and froze up completely, not sure how to answer that question. Fortunately he did not have to.

"...Sister! Stay away from Issei!" Koneko said, running in with her cat ears and tail out.

"Nyan, don't be such a downer Shirone. You could have your turn next."

Koneko blushed madly but she shook it off.

"... No! Stay away from Issei. You will not take him away from me! You have caused us both enough trouble as it is!"

Kuroka just clinged to Isseis right arm, clutching it in between her massive breasts. "Nyan, you are so wound up Shirone. I have no desire to cause you or Issei anymore trouble. Now if you do not mind, me and Issei here shall start making babies, since Vali won't do it."

Before Koneko could say anything, the intercom turned on. "Koneko? Can you please come up to the living room. I would like to talk to you." Said Rias. Koneko flattened her ears and looked up at Issei, giving him the cutest cat eyes, as if telling him to not do this with Kuroka. She then turned around and walked away.

Kuroka smiled and licked the side of Isseis neck. "Now where were we, Nyan. Shall we make do it here or maybe in your room."

Issei finally gained his bearings and pulled away from Kuroka. "Why are you doing this? You did not like me when I fought you before the summer. What changed?"

"You beat Vali. I asked him if he would give me his babies, but he has no interesting in these things. So now, I want the strongest person in existence to give me his genes, nyan."

Issei sat down on a chair. "Tell me something. What happened back at your masters place? I only know very little but from what I am told, you killed your master."

"I did. He was a bastard, nyan." Kuroka said, losing her smile and putting on a more serious face. "We are Nekoshou. He was becoming too interested in our powers... our strong powers. Koneko would have used her powers if he asked... and she would have been swallowed up by her powers... she is honest you know."

Issei took a seat on a chair next to Kuroka and listened to her, not wanting to interupt.

"So, he was focused on increasing the ability of his servants... and he would do it forcefully. Having his servants do this was one thing... but he would also do it to the servants family."

Issei's eyes opened wide after hearing this, wondering if his suspicions were right.

"Did... he try to do this to Koneko?"

"Yes... He did. That is why I killed him."

"Why did you try to take her away forcefully?"

"Because I was afraid that she would want to awaken soon.. considering she is in with a powerful group of Devils. She is eventually going to feel very sad and depressed that she has become too weak. I did not want her going through it alone so I thought I would take her away and train her myself."

Issei was thinking now. _'She... has evil intentions. She is a naughty cat... She does what she wants... but... she isn't all bad at all.'_

"... I like to fool around you know? I like using my powers and I love entertaining things. I am a stray cat after all, nyan. It is better for me to travel with comrades who I can relate too... instead of being a servant to a devil family, but Koneko is different. She is more of a house cat."

Issei smiled a bit. He understood much better now. She is a bad cat. She is a naughty kitty and she is drunk on her power... and she loves to fight... but she loves her little sister greatly. She wants Koneko to be happy and safe. "I will keep her safe. I will end my life if it means to keep Koneko safe. Nothing will harm her if I can help it."

Issei got up and turned to leave, wanting to get something to eat. He was hungry again. Before he left the room, he heard Kuroka say something.

"... Thank you... Issei." Kuroka said, before curling up in the corner on some mats, taking a nap like a cat.

* * *

**Read. Review. RIBBIT.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone. This is the next chapter. Tomorrow I should have another chapter for you guys, but tomorrow my life gets a bit more hectic. My mother comes out from her home to see my sister in her Tae Kwon do tourney... yay... I love my mom... but we do not get along at all... so yea..**

**anyways. Enjoy this chapter please. I did. I thought about going further in this chapter, but I think a nice cliff hangar would be very nice... and well just like me :P so yea. **

**I own nothing. I mean it. I own nothing. .**

* * *

Issei went into the kitchen and began to rummage the cabinets. He found something that he wanted, a nice pie. It was a store bought pie, but it was a delicious pie. It was basically just a regular pie with a ton of lemon filling. It was simple but it was the best. Fuck the meringue and cool whip**((With the emphasis on the** **H))**, straight lemon anything was the best. Lemon was Isseis favorite fruit filling. He loved it with pretty much anything. Lemon Yogurt, Lemon cake, Lemon Pie, Lemon tart, Lemon bars. It was just a great sweet tooth thing... and Issei had a sweet tooth at times.

Issei cut himself a nice piece of the pie and then HID the pie, hoping he could have it all to himself. He knew he wasn't the one who bought it, but damnit, he liked lemon pie. He made his way out of the kitchen but he stopped for a moment to check the time. It was ten at night. Issei then left, eating the pie on his way towards the elevator.

On his way off the elevator, he arrived at the first floor of the basement, which again was the one on the very bottom. He had finished his pie so he disposed of it at the Garbage can to the right of the Elevator. He was going to take a bath, so he quickly undressed himself from his clothes and then waded into the bath, sighing with pleasure at how good it felt against his stressed out flesh. He then began to float on his back in the water which was a simple 2 feet deep, so he could sit down in it at any time easily. He was just lazily floating in the water, unable to hear anything really which was good. He was just relaxing with his eyes closed, loving the peace and quiet.

Unknown to Issei however, the door _whooshed_ open. He was too busy in his thoughts to even notice the disturbance to the water. However, he felt hands on either side of his head and then felt himself float right against two heavenly chest pillows. He opened his eyes and looking right at him from above was Rias who was smiling. She then leaned in and kissed his lips, which made him freeze up. He then lost his concentration on floating and sunk into the water, so he started to splash around. He came up quickly and coughed a bit as he swallowed some bath water.

Issei looked at Rias for a moment before looking away quickly.

"Issei. You can look you know."

"Oh, I know you allow that but I would not allow myself too."

"Are you ashamed of my body?"

Before Issei could even speak, the door whooshed open again and in walked Akeno who was naked already.

"Issei!" Akeno yelled out before she jumped off the edge of the bath and made Issei catch her. Issei easily caught her in his strong arms, making her feel like a princess. This made Rias growl and start to glare at Akeno.

"A-Ken-O... What are you doing here?!"

"I am taking a bath silly. Isn't that what people do?" Akeno said with a smile, obviously teasing her though Issei didn't see it. Issei gently let Akeno down and before he could look away, Akeno shoved his face into her massive breasts, keeping him there. "Issei. Do you like the way my breasts feel? You can suck on them you know."

Issei was blushing madly but he was now struggling as he was fighting for air. He was suffocating in her breasts, and while its not the worst way to go, he wanted to live! Issei was finally released when Rias pushed Akeno away and both began to sparkle with energies. Issei sighed, seeing them fight over him. While it was flattering a little bit, he was disheartened to know it was just who could be affectionate with their junior. It wasn't like they loved/liked him... This depressed Issei a bit, but Issei knew they couldn't love him.

How could they? Rias was a princess... He was just a lowly servant who likes to fight. Akeno was a beautiful maiden who liked S and M play. He was just a lowly servant who likes to fight. Koneko was a pretty woman who liked acting like a cat... He was just a lowly servant who likes to fight. He was not worthy of any of these girls... and yet... He liked each and every one of them and he wanted to confess to them so badly. He wondered at times if their actions were because they liked him... but what if he was wrong? What if he ruined everything that they currently had because he was wrong?

Issei felt a tear come to his eye after seeing _her._ He then began to sweat and shake in fear, but a fluffy feeling around his wrist awoke him from that.

"... What is wrong, Issei?" Koneko said. She was naked herself and looking up at him with her cute kitty eyes, with her cute ears and tails out and about. She was really pretty and she really made Issei hot... but Issei quickly looked away from her body.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." Issei said, wanting to avoid this problem. Koneko frowned knowing that there was something deeply wrong with Issei, but she did not press the matter. She then watched as Issei sat down against the wall of the bath and just sit there with his head looking down at the water. He was rubbing his eyes as if he was about to cry or his eyes hurt. Koneko knew something was wrong with him, but she knew how stubborn he could be. Rias and Akeno were busy fighting on the other side of the large bath, both shooting off their demonic powers every which way.

Koneko climbed into Isseis lap which made him wake up from his thoughts, so he looked down at Konekos head. She was sitting with her back pointed towards his chest, though she was not against him.

"...What did you and my sister do earlier?" Koneko asked very quietly, afraid of the answer.

"We talked." Issei said, looking away from everyone. He looked towards a wall of the bath, not wanting to look at anyone. It was because they were naked but because he was not doing so well.

"...What did you talk about?" Koneko asked, backing up closer and closer to Isseis chest.

"You and her. What happened back when she was owned by her master. I asked her why she tried to force you with her and away from Rias and I."

"... What are your thoughts about what she said?"

"I... She is a naughty cat. She is a bad cat. She does what she wants, she works with terrorists and she likes to fight. However, she is your sister... and she cares greatly about you. I don't know what you went through because of her, but I can tell it wasn't pleasant."

"It wasn't... I was sentenced to death after she killed her master. I was forced to suffer greatly because she went rogue and got drunk on her power. Rias's brother ended up saving my life and allowing Rias to keep me as her servant."

"I see. Well, I think you should give her another chance. I don't think you should forgive her for what she has done, at least not yet, but Kuroka has a good side in her. All she has done was for you. She was afraid you would get drunk on power soon if you used you powers. She tried to take you away from Rias and I because she was afraid you were feeling useless and not helping out Rias at all."

"... I was..."

"She was afraid you would start using your power to help Rias and to not be useless... but she knows you would get drunk on power... so she wanted you to come with her so she could make sure you arent drunk on power."

"..."

"I don't know how you felt... or what you exactly went through... but from an informed and outside view... I think you should at least talk to your sister again... she is your family."

"... I... trust your judgment... so I think I will talk with her again... I am just afraid I suppose of trusting her again."

Issei smiled a bit. "I'm afraid too." Issei whispered to himself.

"...What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Issei said, smiling sheepishly. He did not want her to know what he was thinking. "If Kuroka ever does anything funny to you... you let me know. I will punish her for it. Ok?"

Koneko frowned a bit from Issei dodging her comment but she blushed and smiled after hearing what Issei said to her about punishing her sister. Issei was protecting her... and it made her very happy. Koneko turned around and hugged Issei tightly, her tiny still developing breasts pressed against his chest.

"... Thank you, Issei for protecting me."

Issei gently rubbed the top of her head, but he stopped when he looked up and noticed the two figures standing nearby.

"Koneko... What are you doing?" Rias asked gently, with a hint of threatening, unknown to Issei.

"... I am sitting on my territory and I am hugging Issei." Koneko said bravely.

Rias's right eye twitched after hearing of Issei being her Territory.

"Oh me oh my. It looks like I need to step up." Akeno said with a bright smile. She was also emitting some dangerous pressure like Rias. Koneko clinged to Issei like a vice, as if flaunting that she was hugging onto him.

"Issei. Can you wash my back for me?" Rias asked all of a sudden.

Issei blinked and blinked, unsure how to answer that. "I could... but I would rather not."

"Does my body displease you?"

Issei shook his head no but before he could say anything, Akeno quickly kissed Issei while pushing Koneko from his lap into the water. This upsetted Koneko, but Akeno was daring. She sat right where Koneko was and just kissed Issei on the lips, silencing him. His eyes went wide in shock, but he enjoyed it. She finally released him and she smiled at Rias and Koneko.

"Issei tastes delicious. I just love spoiling my Junior." She said.

Rias glew in black and red light, her anger flaring. Koneko was just glaring at Akeno, wanting to hit her. Akeno stood up as if to face the two so Issei began to try and sneak out.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ISSEI!" All three girls yelled at him. Issei froze and cringed, not liking this at all.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Issei found himself being bathed and washed by the three girls. Akeno was against his back, using her massively awesome breasts to clean his back, while Rias was cleaning his front the same way. Koneko could not do this so she decided to one-up to the two big breasts girls. She daringly began to clean Isseis manhood and boulders with her hands which made his eyes go wide and his mind go blank. He was struggling not to moan and he knew he was gaining a boner. There was no way around it.

Akeno and Rias both stopped and glared at Koneko.

"I want a turn!" Rias said, pushing Koneko away, gripping onto Isseis junk and stroking it with her hands. Issei was clenching his fists, biting his lip at the women playing with him. God it felt so good to him but this was so awkweird that if they didn't stop, he was going to burst.

Rias was shoved off and Akeno got on, rubbing Issei herself. Unlike Koneko and Rias, she used both hands and rubbed his tree trunk and his boulders at the same time, sending waves of immense pleasure throughout his body. He was struggling to hold on and he was drawing blood.

"P-please... s-stop. You are going too far."

Akeno, Rias and Koneko were both glaring at each other, ignoring Issei as they fought for Issei without Issei even knowing they were fighting for his attentions. Issei was now overwhelmed so he lost control. He arched his back and found that his tip ended up outside of the water. He then shot a large load of his tasty juice**((Tasty Juice! Drink it then convert it to pee.))**, all over all three of their faces. This got them to stop fighting and this made them turn to look at Issei. However, Issei was already running out of the bath, not even caring about drying off. He quickly ran into the wall, disappearing into the shadows, ending up who knows where.

* * *

Issei ended up outside of his home, ending up inside of the school. He was hiding in the art room where he knew he could get some sanctuary. He was so overwhelmed and he ended up actually crying. His tears stopped of course but he felt something heavy on his heart. He ended up orgasming all over their faces, because they wanted to bathe him! He completely covered them in his primal essence and all because, according to him, they wanted to be affection with their junior devil. This was something that really upset him. How could he face them after that? How could he...

He has thought about doing this to them... but it was because he loved these girls. He knew he did. But the thought of going out with them... it brought a face to the front of his eyes... and this made him actually afraid. He began to sweat... and tears began to fall... his fists were clenching and he began to shake. He was really afraid and this was the first time... anyone would see him actually cower in fear.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOO. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey again. here is the next chapter. Yes I know it's short, but the next chapter which I should have up tonight, is worth waiting I would think. Plus im an asshole so leaving you guys with a cliffhangar is awesome :D**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Issei was still inside the art room even after an hour. He was busy painting now, and it was 1 in the morning. Luckily, It was a sunday so no school. He was painting a picture with his fingers, but this time it wasn't about death... it was what haunted his heart. A shadow formed behind Issei and it took the shape of a dragons head.

"So, are you doing alright?" Erebus asked. "I woke up and detected some issues with you. Wanna talk about it?"

"I will be alright... and I do not wanna talk about it. It is something that haunts only me."

"I see. Well, you have a visitor now, so I shall take my leave." Erebus said, disappearing now so there was no more shadow. The door opened and in walked a large man. It was Sirzechs.

"Its late." He said.

Issei did not say anything but just continued painting.

"Something on your mind?"

Issei did not answer once again. Sirzechs just sighed.

"Well, I am here to tell you something. There is something in the devils world you might be interested. It is basically the devils version of the MMA the humans have. I thought you might be interested in some fighting matches. We want to try and get this popular of course and use it for prestige and such. Would be a great addition to the devils world actually. Would you like to try it?"

Issei smiled weakly and turned his head to him. "That sounds like a good idea to me. When should I start?"

"Any time really."

"How about now? I could use something to hit."

"That is acceptable. Ready to go?" Sirzechs asked, prepping a transport for Issei. "I will send you directly to the arena for a battle. I need to handle some things up here first before I can come down."

"Alright." Issei said, stepping onto the portal. He then poofed.

When Issei was gone, Erebus's head appeared from a hole in the floor.

"I will commence with your plan." Erebus said. Sirzechs nodded and disappeared into another transport circle.

* * *

Over in the Hyoudou household, Rias, Akeno and Koneko were dressed in their nightware. They cleaned themselves off shortly after Issei... erupted and were preparing for sleep. They agreed to leave Issei alone as they all noticed that something was wrong with him.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Akeno asked as they were sitting around a table drinking some tea before bed.

"I cannot say for sure." Rias commented, her face a bit saddened. "We were too focused on trying to win over Issei and beat another, that we ignored Isseis troubles."

"... I've noticed for quite some time and I've been trying to get him to open up, but he is stubborn." Koneko said.

"Does anyone else notice how he looks at us?" Akeno asked the other two.

"You mean those frightened eyes? Yea I notice it a lot, but I guess I never understood why... and I still don't. But it just never clicked in my mind that something was wrong with him until what happened in the bath." Rias said.

"... I have noticed his eyes the way he looks at us when we try to get close. I don't even think he knows he looks at us this way..." Koneko said, her cat ears and eyes down.

"We are really insensitive aren't we?" Akeno asked.

"I could have told you that." Said a voice from behind. Appearing from the floor was Erebus's head. "You girls are too engulfed in your little war for Isseis heart, you ignored his heart."

"You knew about the competition?" Rias asked.

"Of course. It is obvious for anyone to see that you girls are fighting for Issei. Issei is just... stupid when it comes to girls and such. He is a bright boy when it comes to education, not so much when it comes to girls." Erebus replied.

The girls didn't even respond, unable to.

"Do you wish to find out the reason why he is so upset? Do you wanna find out what burdens his mind and heart?" Erebus asked.

They all nodded.

"Then step right into this hole. I will show you." Erebus said, removing his head from the hole. The girls fell into the hole, landing on the ground below. It was pitch black yet they could see each other and Erebus. It was really strange.

"So this is The Void you and Issei talk about all the time?" Rias asked looking around. "There is nothing here."

"That is why its called The Void. It is nothingness."

"Must be really boring." Akeno commented.

"Why do you think I have Issei around? For a good luck charm? He entertains me. He makes it worth being awake. I usually end up sleeping most of the time."

A large image began to form in the Nothingness. It was a beating heart. It was red with black markings on it. Like a spider web. It was beating like normal but if you look at the black markings, you can see it was pulsing.

"This is Isseis heart. What I am about to show you is what haunts him. What makes this guy fear." Erebus said. Another picture showed up nearby and it was what Issei was doing at the current time. Everyone watched as Issei was violently beating up on some devil in a ring, completely annihilating him.

They then focused on the heart as the image began to change. What showed was a video of Issei going crazy. It was Issei during the night of the fight and the time before the large fight in the underworld. It was Issei in his ultimate shadow form, a monster of pure rage and despair.

"Does... Issei really fear about going back into this form and rampaging again?" Rias asked.

"Yes. He does. He fears he will lose control and kill you all which is why he vents his anger with fighting. He vents his despair. He doesn't let it get bottled up... but what he doesn't realize is that what is haunting him now completely is going to end up shattering his mind completely. He will be as emotionless as Koneko was until Issei came along."

Everyone frowned a bit, worried for their friend.

"There is more." The image changed again, this time it was the image of Raynare. A video of their date and they could hear it too. They watched as she killed him over and over again. Laughed in his face. Called him boring. They all watched and finally understood why Issei was so distraught. Raynare was haunting him. "Do you realize it now? He does not think of you girls as girls who love him. He sees you as being affectionate with your juniors like the Gremorys are known for. That is all I have to show you."

"... So that is why he fears us... Raynare is harming him even after her death."

"I... understand now. Issei is so strong but he is so weak. He may be able to protect us... but we were unable to protect him. Our wrong doings are still harming our Issei..." Rias said sadly.

"We need to go to him." Akeno said. "We need to fix this."

"I will send you back... but let me know something. What is it you plan on doing afterwards? Do you expect him to choose between you three? Keep this in mind. Good bye." Erebus said, sending them back before they could answer. They would have to figure it out themselves.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I apologize for the mistake of the last chapter. I don't go back and reread my shit . I am too lazy. Sorry. lol. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

When the girls arrived back in the house, it was about four in the morning. They all decided it was time for sleep, so they went their separate ways to their rooms. Akeno and Koneko were on the same floor, the fourth floor and Rias went to her room on the fifth. She went to check in on Isseis room and found him sprawled out on the bed, sleeping like a king.

Rias quickly undressed herself and climbed into the bed with her Issei, snuggling up to him as she drifted off to a deep sleep herself. Not five minutes after she fell asleep, the door opened and in walked Akeno who snuck over and climbed into Isseis bed. Two minutes later, Koneko poked her head in and climbed into Isseis lap and curled up, sleeping on his crotch again. Five minutes later, another figure appeared in the door. It was Ophis... She looked at the group curiously and decided to join in. She climbed into the bed, undressed herself like Rias and snuggled up above Isseis head, sleeping herself. The entire room was quiet except for the soft snoring sounds of the residents of Isseis bed.

* * *

It was now noon and Issei was slowly beginning to awaken. He groaned, unwanting to get up but he knew he had to. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he stopped he looked and saw Ophis was naked and laying on his bed sleeping. Issei scooted back and then ended up falling off the bed. He nearly jumped out of his own skin as seeing the Dragon-God naked and in his bed. When he fell of the bed, he ended up hitting his head on a dresser.

"FUCK FUCK SON OF A FUCK!" Issei started yelling, rubbing the back of his head. "OH GOD FUCK! AH SHIT!" Issei just kept yelling, the pain was intense. When Issei finally stopped complaining and rubbing his head, he saw Ophis was awake now. She was sitting on the bed, staring at Issei while not even bothering to cover up.

"You should probably put on some clothes Ophis." Issei said, covering his eyes.

"Why? It seems a lot of the residents in this house go naked. It seems natural." Ophis said quietly, still observing Issei.

"Yea well, that is them and this is you. Being naked around men is... kind of... dangerous for women. Yea dangerous is a word. We men like naked women."

"Does my body satisfy you?" Ophis asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yes. If I am going to be honest, yes it does but you really should put on some clothes. Being naked is not a great thing for someone like you."

"Someone... like me?" Ophis questioned him.

"Yes. You are... different. You seem to innocent and naive. You don't know how the world works."

"I... see. I will put on clothes." Ophis said, putting on her lolita costume. She did not even put on panties or a bra. This made Issei blush and leave the room.

"Oh these girls have no idea how much restraint I show. hah." Issei said with a chuckle as he entered the elevator. He waited and finally ended up on the first floor, walking towards the kitchen for breakfast. He ended up walking into the kitchen and all three girls were there, eating their breakfast. He went over and grabbed a bowl, some cereal and some milk, pouring himself his breakfast. He then began to eat his breakfast, the kitchen strangely silent. It wasn't like the girls to not bug him during breakfast. Koneko was standing while eating and this was really strange. Koneko usually sat on his lap to eat. This was really creepy and it was like he was still dreaming.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Issei finished his breakfast, brushed his teeth and decided to chill out. He went to the living room with a good book and sat down on the couch. He began to read but not three minutes later, he felt someone sit on his lap. He looked up and like he thought, it was Koneko though Rias and Akeno were there.

"... We need to talk." Koneko said softly. Issei raised a brow but he put his book down after marking it and leaned back against the couch. He actually got used to Koneko sitting on him and he craved it now. It was pleasant to him, feeling her butt against his legs. Her back against his chest. Her tail wrapped around him.

"What about...?" Issei said cautiously.

"You Issei. All of us here noticed you were all depressed. You were so sad looking and we know that you are upset."

"I assure you, I am not."

"You are lieing Issei. Stop it. Why can't you see we are concerned?" Akeno said. She was getting behind him now and hugging his neck.

"It is none of your concern what plagues me! This has nothing to do with you!" Issei said, tears forming in his eye. He was about to start crying but a fluffy feeling wrapped around his wrist.

"... Please. We all love you..." Koneko said softly, gently kissing Issei on his lips, trying to make him understand. She then began to hug him tightly and place both hands on his chest, which was bare. Issei never liked wearing a shirt around the house. She then placed her head on his chest and what he felt was pure warmth.

"When you look at us... you look at us with frightened eyes... it scares us all... that someone as strong as you... can feel so weak and afraid." Akeno said with sad eyes.

"She still haunts you... Raynare... doesn't she?" Rias asked as she sat next to Issei. Issei began to shake and his tears began to fall down his cheeks. He felt so good now... as he felt warmth from Koneko and the feeling of releasing all the pent up feelings he has kept in for so long.

"... She was my first girlfriend. The first time someone gave me the time of day. The first time someone cared. I dated her... I actually tried my hardest to make it a really good date, but she killed me! She forced me through so much turmoil I turned into a rampaging monster!" Issei said as he started yelling in the end. He then got quieter. "She looked at me with cold eyes when I turned into a devil. She began to make fun of me... calling the date I made boring... I was an idiot... I imagined my life with a girl by my side. I imagined what it felt like to be loved... What a foolish man I was." Issei said now, his tears falling down faster.

Issei began to laugh now, though it was more insanity. "You know. I am not afraid to die. I am not afraid to get punched or beaten up. The one thing that I am afraid of, is girls! I am afraid of falling in love! I am afraid of being tricked and lied to, just for someones ultimate gain! Me, the strongest being in existence along with Erebus, afraid of women!" Issei said, insanity on his face, but then he got quiet and his tears started to fall again. "Everyone around me... I am afraid... of getting to know them better... becoming more than just friends... because it makes me feel like the same thing will happen again. You girls are being so kind to me... yet... when I want to take a step... I fall back into the fear... thinking everyone will reject me and laugh at me... kill me. I know you girls aren't bad at all... I know this, but I am just unable to do anything. The more I want this... the more I have to stop." Issei said, trying to contain his sobs.

The girls just listened to him pour his heart out, unable to say anything right now. Koneko kept on warming up Issei.

"I don't wanna taste the same thing again." Issei said quietly.

Koneko looked up at Isseis face, sorrow in her eyes. "... We cannot make you get over what haunts you... but we want you to know that we would never hurt you... never lie to you... we love you. You are the gentlest person we know. You are willing to sacrifice your life if it means protecting us. You are so sweet... and kind... gentle... caring... You are a very good looking boy... and you make us feel warm inside. You are a wonderful person... yet you don't even see it... but please... for our sakes and for your own... take a risk. Let us show you that you can get over that Fallen Angel"

Issei wiped his tears with his hand but then Akeno said something.

"Yes, I can make you happy. I know I can." Akeno said with a smile. "I can help you get over that Fallen Angel."

Rias took Isseis left hand and squeezed it. "As can I. So please Issei... as our strongest friend... can you get over her?"

Issei nodded and wiped his tears completely, looking up at the ceiling. Issei was smiling. He was happy... he felt a huge burden was lifted from his heart... and now he knew why. He had three lovely caring girls by his side... who would take care of him... and he would take care of them. Issei was free from the pain that Raynare has caused him... and now he could live his life... with the girl he chooses.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. Its been a while. Sorry for my absence, but ive been very busy lately with my move. I also have been checking out some local schools for my trucking career that I wanna do, so its been hectic. It also doesnt help I've been having fun playing some video games .**

**So here is the next chapter. I own nothing. Once again I do apologize. **

* * *

After Issei had the intervention by the three girls, he found himself being smothered. The girls seemed very intent on trying to get his attention. Koneko would step up her efforts. She would use her magic on him, which he learned was Senjutsu, and warm his body up every time she would sit on his lap. Oh and Akeno? Anytime Issei could escape Rias or Koneko, he found himself always pulled into a spare room by a naked Akeno who kept trying to sleep with him! He only narrowly escaped every time! Rias? She wasn't as bad I suppose. She was a lot more eager to share a kiss with him and kiss him she did. She spent a good 10 mins making out with Issei who was just frozen most of the time. Oh and don't get me started on the baths! They would join him in the god damn shower and bathe him! He had to disappear to Erebus's realm so he didn't shoot off another load like last time.

* * *

So, it was now the next day, Monday morning which meant school! The greatest place on Earth. Issei was currently walking to school with company. Company you ask? Well, Issei was in the company of the three girls of course! He was being walked to school by these beauties! Well he was more of drug to school.

On Isseis left, Akeno was hanging onto his left arm. Rias was on his right. Koneko? Oh she had the greatest location... for her. She was sitting on top of Isseis shoulders, riding him. Oh and Issei? He just looked ahead with a tired face. He could not get any sleep due to the girls. He had maybe an hour of sleep the night before, and it was not enough. The girls were even worse in the bedroom. All three of them now slept naked, Ophis joined in naked, and they were all, including Ophis, intent to get him naked as well! They even succeeded! This just made it all the more awkward when Koneko decided to take her pillow spot.

So, they were all walking down the long walkway to the school. All around the students were actually talking about him.

"Isn't that that one loser? Issei I think his name was?" One girl asked.

"Yea. What is he doing with those three girls?! Did he like pay them for something?" Another asked.

"How did someone like him gain our three school beauties?!" One guy yelled out.

"Life isn't fair! There is no way in hell he could have gotten those beauties! No! He had to pay them! Only possible way!" Another guy yelled out.

This only served to make matters worse for Issei. He just sighed, completely tired and unwanting to deal with this bullshit.

They all finally made their way into the school itself, which made the girls except Koneko, relucantly let go of Issei.

"Good bye Issei. See you at the club room after school." Rias said with a wave.

"Good bye Issei. Hope you think about me." Akeno said with a wink. Akeno and Rias both walked together to their own class rooms.

Issei waved bye and took Koneko with him to their classroom which they shared, as they were both first years. Issei let Koneko off at her desk, giving him a ton of glares from his classmates. Issei took his seat on the other end of the room, away from Koneko. Kiba finally walked in and took his seat in front of Issei.

"Oh hey Issei." Kiba said.

"WHAT?! Kiba is friends with Issei too?!" The first girl from the yard exclaimed.

"KIBA! Don't be friends with him! You'll catch loser!" The second one said.

Kiba just ignored the ignored the girls and smiled at Issei.

"What do you want?" Issei said very tiredly. He was really having a hard time staying awake.

"You feeling ok?" Kiba asked with worry.

Issei began to whisper. "The girls... they are driving me nuts... Ophis too. Ever since they... helped me with my depression, they stepped up their efforts in trying to get me to be with them! Ophis is just copying them!"

Kiba just chuckled. "Ah, you will be fine. Why not date all of them?"

"Are you crazy? There is no way they would be up for that. Plus, I am not so sure I want that. I mean yea its every guys fantasy... except maybe yours... but you are a special case. But yea, sure its a fantasy of every guy but would it be right for me to do so? I mean... I dunno. I would think it would be evil for me to do that to them."

Kiba just 'hmm'd' and turned around. "I dunno man, but you should find a solution soon... I fear your life is going to only get more interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

Before Issei would get his answer, the teacher walked in and the class started, which Issei slept thru.

* * *

It was now after school and Issei headed home earlier. He wanted to avoid being with the girls for the afternoon, wanting some time to himself. So when he arrived, he went straight to bed. He was going to get a nap in, even though he had a slight one during school. He slept for about an hour and a half during school, so he was going to get a couple more hours in.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the three girls arrived in the house. When they arrived, Ophis, Vali and his group, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur, and Bikou, were watching T.V within the living room.

"Hey Shirone! Shall we get started on the training we talked about? Nyan." Kuroka asked with a big smile.

"... Ok." Koneko said quietly. She was still weary of her sister even though she gave her another chance to be a sister.

Kuroka and Koneko both left to the training room, leaving Rias to look at the T.V.

"Did Issei come home?" Rias asked.

"Yea. He said he was going to get some shut eye. He looked exhausted."

"Ah. Thank you." Rias said. When she turned to leave, a bright red circle appeared in the corner. Out came Sirzechs, who was smiling.

"Ah Rias, I wanted to talk to you about som-" Sirzechs said, only to stop when he noticed Ophis.

Rias, Akeno, Vali and his group all froze in place as Ophis and Sirzechs met face to face once again. Sirzech's face was no longer smiling, but in fact was becoming very angry and his power began to pulsate out of him, choking the air with his massive energy.

"RIAS?!" Sirzechs screamed out. He was furious. Rias just gulped, afraid of her big brother.

* * *

About an 5 minutes later, Issei woke up due to the sound of yelling, a sound of a slap, and also due to the power that flucated in the house. Issei yawned and walked downstairs very groggily, trying to get back his bearings.

"What is with all the yelling? I am trying to get some shut eye." Issei said, walking into the living room. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He then looked around and noticed, Gabriel, Micheal and Sirzechs in the living room, Ophis as well. He then noticed Rias was on the ground with a bright red mark on her face. She was looking up at Sirzechs with fear.

"RIAS! DO YOU KNOW HOW TREASONOUS YOU ARE TO US DEVILS?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sirzechs yelled at her little sister.

"Sirzechs. Calm down." Issei said. He got serious and adrenaline started to pump in. He knew that Ophis being seen by Sirzechs is not a good sign.

"CALM DOWN?! DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS?!"

"Yes I do. I spent quite a few hours getting to know her. I was also the one who was entrusted to keep her in line in this house. Now, stop your yelling and calm down." Issei said with a firm tone. "Oh and you hit Rias again, I will hit you." Issei warned him.

"Who was the one who brought Ophis into this house and into this territory?!" Sirzechs demanded. Sirzechs looked towards Vali who was preparing to fight, but Azazel calmed him down.

"Its alright." Azazel said to Vali. "I was the one who brought her here. I was the one who convinced Rias to let Ophis stay here. All of this is because of me." Azazel said, standing next to Ophis. Ophis was just sitting quietly, watching the T.V as they fought. This did not interest her.

"You did this? You, the one who sought peace between the three factions did this?" Micheal asked with astionishment. "Why would you do this?"

"It doesn't matter why. I can see now that the Fallen Angels are not to be trusted." Sirzechs said. He was really pissed off. "What matters now is how we handle this. Micheal, Gabriel, we need to kill Ophis now while we have the chance." Sirzechs said.

Ophis was not paying attention at all, fixated on the T.V.

Issei stepped forward and stood between Ophis and the T.v and between Ophis and Sirzechs.

"Let me give you this one warning Sirzechs." Issei said with confidence. "You will NOT touch a hair on her head while I protect her."

"You are protecting her? Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Why I protect her is irrelevant right now. What matters is this. You will not harm Ophis. Do I make myself clear? You want her, then you will all have to fight me at once."

Sirzechs glared at Azazel then Issei. His fist was clenching.

"So a fight is it Sirzechs. Then let me show you my true power." Issei said.

Gabriel sighed and began a teleportation spell, transporting Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Vali and his team, Ophis, Micheal, Sirzechs and Azazel, to a rating game battlefield.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**So, if you cannot tell, there is a fight coming. So now, the readers can get what they want next chapter. Who do you think should fight Issei?**

**Sirzechs?**

**Sirzechs and Micheal?**

**Or some super large fight between Sirzechs and his peerage with Micheal against Issei?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is the next chapter. I think this will disappoint you guys since it wasn't some epic fight, but I did this because I wanted to show off Issei some here. I do promise for some epic fights to happen very soon. I have two planned already and both of them did happen in the Light Novel, though it will happen very differently. Haha. If you enjoy this chapter, great! if not, too bad for you.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

They were all transported to the battlefield. The battlefield was a large forest, a large clearing, mountains on every side. It was an immense battlefield and it was really beautiful. There was also a crystal clear blue lake. Issei was standing on one side of the large meadow with Sirzechs and Micheal standing on the other side.

"Summon your servants Sirzechs." Issei said.

A bright red circle appeared behind Sirzechs, and his entire peerage appeared.

"Rias!" Sirzechs demanded. "TO redeem yourself, you will help me defeat Issei then kill Ophis."

Rias and her peerage, Vali and his group and Gabriel were standing in a viewers box, high in the sky. Rias was biting her lips, unsure what to do. Rias loved Issei and she would betray him if she went with her brother... but he was her brother. He was family! She held her head in her hands, unsure what to do, however, a voice told her what to do.

"Rias! Help your brother out. Do it for me ok?" Issei pleaded. Rias looked down at Issei and nodded, trusting him with her life and her body. She and her peerage appeared alongside Micheal. "Micheal. You do not have to participate in this battle. You were not the one threatening Ophis nor were you hitting Rias. You can leave if you wish."

Micheal gave Issei a small, weak smile. "I must do what is best for my people. Ophis is too dangerous as a terrorist. I am sorry, but I must defeat you. If you die, please... forgive me." Micheal said. He stood strong and waited for the battle.

"So be it. Then I shall take on all of you. Micheal, Sirzechs and his peerage, and Rias Gremory and her peerage. If deaths happen today, then I will mourn your passing." Issei said, with a bowed head. He then flew like a jet into the air, flying about fifty feet above the ground. "Time for you to see the power I have held back!"

Wisps and strings of shadow began to swirl around Issei, as if it was coming off of the ground itself. The shadow began to attach to his body but this was when Sirzechs started his attack with everyone. Micheal began to throw spears of light, Akeno shot a large bolt of lightning from the sky, Rias and Sirzechs shot a large orb of destruction, Grayfia shot out large bolts of Ice from her hands and Magregors, Sirzechs bishop, shot fire from his hands. These all came right at Issei at the same time, and when it struck him, it resulted in a massive explosion which sent a shockwave everywhere.

"ISSEI!" Rias yelled out, tears beginning to form. She began to run forward, hoping to catch him if he was alive. However she stopped because the smoke and dirt began to clear from the blast and what she saw made her gasp in surprise. There Issei was... or at least she thinks it's him, in a large shadow covered form. This form was humanoid. It had twin tails that ended in a large spear like tip, his head was shaped like Isseis, but it was just covered in shadow so there was no hair. His eyes were a bright white and they had no pupils so it was just like staring into the abyss.

So why was Issei ok? Well, Surtr Second was in front of Issei and he was unconcious and defeated. Issei managed to grap Sirzechs rook and use him as a shield for most of the blast. Issei was hit with the lightning bolt from Akeno and there was some smoke coming out of his back but he looked unharmed or not even in pain.

Issei tossed the rook to the side and then the rook disappeared into nothing before he hit the ground.

[One rook, Sirzechs, retired.] Gabriel said over the announcement.

Sirzechs glared at Issei and prepared a much larger blast of demonic energy. Everyone down there aimed once again and shot much larger shots at Issei. Issei however quickly moved back from the lightning bolt then held out his hand. A large shield of shadow formed and it absorbed all of the shots. It looked like it hit water because it rippled when it was struck. Issei smiled as the shield went down though no one could see it. All they could see was a cocky attitude in his white eyes.

"My turn." Issei said with amusement. He aimed his hand downwards and shot a large ball of shadow, about the size of four basketballs into the ground. The large shadowball exploded on the ground and while there was no true explosive power, the battlefield was changed. There was a large fog in place now, whispy and smoky. It was a bit black with shadow, but it was pretty much regular fog with a hint of shadow.

Issei began to laugh and laugh now as he was no longer visible to anyone. Everyone had their vision reduced immensely due to the fog.

"Mathers! Clear this fog up with your magic!" Sirzechs ordered. Sirzechs and Micheal stood side by side now, ready to defend each other.

"Right away sir!" Mathers said, clearing up the fog with some wind magic.

"Kiba!" Rias ordered.

"Yes!" Kiba said, forming a sword that sucks in things.

Both of these two were trying to blow the fog away, but nothing was happening.

"Why is this fog so thick? Why can't we get rid of it?" Akeno asked as she was still hovering above everyone with her devil wings out.

A sinister laugh was heard and everyone began to look around. The voice came from everywhere and yet from nowhere.

"This fog is layered with my shadow powers. You cannot disperse it with such means. This fog is here to stay." Issei said. That is when he was spotted by Akeno. Akeno aimed her hand and shot a lightning bolt where she saw Issei, but Issei was already gone. Everyone began to fire shots at the shadows that appeared in the fog. There were everywhere, so everyone was just firing shots every which way, hoping to connect.

"AAAH!" Souji yelled out. Sirzechs turned and saw his knight was gone.

"Souji!? Where are you?!"

[One knight, Sirzechs, retired.]

"What?! How is he doing this?" Sirzechs said.

"This is just too easy." Issei said with a laugh.

"Where are you?!" Sirzechs yelled out. "You need to stop this now! WE have to kill Ophis, she is too dangerous and she is a terrorist! Stop this foolishness and I can forgive this treason!" Sirzechs said. He made no signs of fear but he felt a chill up his spine.

"AAAAAH!" Another yell was heard. This time it was Beowulf, one of Sirzechs pawns.

"Damnit! Beowolf!" Sirzechs said.

[One pawn, Sirzechs, retired.]

"Fuck! Where is he?! Can anyone see him?!" Sirzechs yelled out.

"I dont know where he is! He is using the fog to conceal his identity and he is somehow picking us off one by one!"

Micheal was looking round and round, two spears of light in his hands. He was on the edge of the group, his spears ready to fly. He was hoping to see Issei then strike him with the powerful light he has.

"Down here." A voice said. Micheal looked down and then his spears of light fell to the ground. There was a large boney wing embedded into Micheals chest and it was coming from the ground. Micheal coughed out some blood and felt immense pain from the shadow.

"Micheal!" Sirzechs called out. Issei turned his head and dashed into the fog with Micheal, taking him away from Sirzechs. Micheal was trying to unimpale himself, but his strength was leaving him rapidly.

"What... is this pain?" Micheal coughed out, no longer gripping the wing. He was unable to fight anymore. Issei hit him with one strike and he was defeated instantly.

"You are a being of light. I am a being of shadow. By default we are enemies and our powers hurt each other more. You may be a very powerful angel Micheal, but my shadows trump God's. It was the darkness that existed before the dawn of creation. It is the power of the Void. My shadow is so powerful, you were defeated in an instant.

"I see... so... this was pointless after all huh?" Micheal coughed out, closing his eyes and disappearing from the battlefield. He knew now what power Issei held within... and he felt it first hand. Issei dashed back towards Sirzechs, hoping to play with him some more.

[Micheal, retired.]

"What?!" Rias screamed out. She wasn't angry at all just really surprised! Micheal, the top angel in Heaven was defeated in less than a minute! "How is this possible?! Issei, what have you been hiding from me?!" Rias called out.

"Quite a bit of information, but nothing too important I wouldn't think... now then... who is next?"

A scream was heard a few seconds later.

"AAAAH!"

It was the quilin, Enku.

"Enku! Damni't! What can we do? This fog is everywhere! It even covers the skies!" Sirzechs called out. He was unable to defeat the fog which covered the battlefield.

[One pawn, Sirzechs, retired.]

"Mathers! Grayfia! Lets freeze the ground and try to freeze Issei!" Sirzechs calmed down.

""Yes!"" They called out. They placed their hands on the ground and both sent out a large freezing ring, freezing the ground all around them quickly. Rias and her group were in the air now, flying as they hoped to look for Issei above the fog.

"AAAAH!" "AAAAAH!" Were two screams and it was right next to Sirzechs. Grayfia and Mathers were gone!

"WHAT THE HELL?! How did he get them! They were right here!" Sirzechs said. "FINE! I have had enough of this!" Sirzechs yelled out, the power in the area shifting. Sirzechs began to emit a very powerful destruction aura, melting away the ice around him. It began to spread and spread all around him, beginning to destroy everything in its path. "Try to get away from this!"

Issei laughed and the fog then disappeared, showing off Issei on the edge of the field with Sirzechs in the middle. Rias and her group were beginning to disappear.

[One rook. One knight. One Queen. And one King. Rias Gremory, retired.]

"My sister too?! You little traitor!" Sirzechs said, shooting off a dozen destruction orbs at Issei. Issei just stood still and took each of the twelve orbs into his body, letting it explode. Issei was completely blown apart, leaving only one part of his head, a very small part. Sirzechs then waited, hoping to hear he won... though he knew he just killed Issei but Issei was a traitor, so his anger wasn't allowing him to feel too sad. "Well? Where is my announcement Gabriel?" Sirzechs asked.

"You thought you won already?" Issei asked. Sirzechs quickly turned and noticed the shadow was swirling again and Isseis body was reforming. "I haven't even begun my friend. However, it is time for you to loose! Promotion rook!" Issei called out. This was his first time ever using promotion.

"You didn't even use a promotion?! What the hell are you?!" Sirzechs yelled at him, his destructive aura beginning to destroy trees and the aura was approaching Issei.

"It is over Sirzechs. You have lost!" Issei yelled out, charing right into the destructive aura, smoke and tiny wisps of shadow began to appear on Isseis body. Issei ducked under a blast of destructive power, sending his right boney wing right into Sirzechs, impaling his shoulder into a tree. Sirzechs tried to shoot another, though this one was much weaker. Issei ducked and shoved his left one into the other shoulder.

"AAAH!" Sirzechs yelled out, his strength rapidly falling, though not as fast as Micheals.

"It is over Sirzechs. When we return... you need to apologize to Rias." Issei said.

Sirzechs was about to respond, but he felt his consciousness beginning to disappear.

[Sirzechs, retired.]

Issei was transported out, and everyone appeared back in Isseis living room, albiet Sirzechs was asleep. Micheal was awake now, though he was very weak. Sirzechs peerage was awake though weak, and Rias and her peerage were perfectly fine. They retired forcefully thanks to Issei asking them to. Issei was back to his human form and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The neglected sleep took a major toll on Isseis stamina, so Issei was knocked out cold on the floor which Rias helped Issei to his room. Vali and his group will be watching over Ophis. Issei and Sirzechs needed to talk and everyone knew this... so until Issei was awake... Sirzechs was going to have to wait.

* * *

**Read. Review. GO AWAY. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Forgot an Authors note. So uh, yea... here is the story. I hope you like it. o.o **

* * *

Sirzechs and Micheal were busy talking with Azazel about all of this. They wanted to know why he did what he did, but Azazel would not give them a straight answer. He would avoid it by telling them to talk to Issei when he returned. Issei was the main reason that Azazel brought Ophis to this house.

Vali was in the room, watching T.V with Ophis who began to yawn. She then got up from the couch and made her way towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Micheal asked.

"To sleep with the Shadow creature, Issei." Ophis said as she pressed the button and waited for the elevator.

Sirzechs and Micheal looked at each other with an eyebrow raised then up at Rias. Rias just entered the room with snacks and when she got the looks, she looked at Ophis then sighed.

"Yea... Ophis tends to sleep with Issei now... along with Me, Akeno and Koneko. She is picking up on our habits."

"Is there... anything going on between them?" Sirzechs asked, worried for his sisters feelings.

"Not that I am aware of. We usually dont let him out of our sights... speaking of... where is Akeno...?" Rias asked with wonder. She then narrowed her eyes in realization. "You little sneak! I won't have you getting a leg up on me!" Rias said, placing the snacks down and rushing to the elevator which just closed its door with Ophis inside.

* * *

Inside Isseis room, he was being snuggled up with by a naked Akeno who was asleep herself. She had both of her bare breasts pressed against his side and chest, using the crook between his head and shoulder as a pillow. She had a warm smile on her face, happy as can be.

The door opened and in walked Ophis who stripped her gothic lolita costume off of her and climbed into Isseis bed naked. She looked at Akeno then did what Akeno was doing, snuggling up to Issei. About a minute later, Rias walked in with anger in her eyes. She then got even more angry when she noticed BOTH of the girls were snuggling up to Issei naked! Ophis even took her spot! This angered Rias because it was hers and Ophis took it! She growled and got undressed herself, climbing into the bed. She then climbed on TOP of Issei, using his body as a bed! She laid her head on his chest, her breasts pressed against his chest and her legs intertwined with his. She fell right to sleep herself, hoping to just take a short nap before Issei would awake.

* * *

Two hours later, Issei began to groan and his body began to move, or at least try to. He blinked open his eyes and noticed the three girls. He sighed and laid there for about five minutes before his stomach rumbled and he felt himself needing to pee. He looked at the girls still asleep so he decided to do something about it. He turned his body into shadow, then made himself two dimensional and he moved like a real shadow off the bed, forming his body off of the bed. He then turned back to normal after seeing the girls groan awake after they hit their heads together due to Issei moving. Issei smirked and went out of the room, getting into the bathroom.

After ten minutes later, Issei was sitting on the couch in the living room with some dinner. He was eating some PB and J sandwiches. He was being watched by Sirzechs who was feeling angry at Issei right now. Micheal was standing by, not feeling angry at all. He was just curious about all of this. He was curious to why Azazel, Rias and her group and most importantly, why Issei was doing this. Grayfia was also here, just standing by next to Sirzechs. She was here for a different reason all together, mainly, though she was curious why Issei did this.

* * *

About five minutes after Issei came down, Ophis, Akeno and Rias were both here in the living room now, followed by Kuroka and Koneko. Koneko was sweaty but she looked happy... for Koneko. She was being trained by her sister, at the request of Issei. Issei looked at Koneko as he always does after she is trained by Kuroka and she just gives him a smile before walking over and sitting in Isseis lap, her back against his chest. Issei quickly finished his meal and placed the plate on the floor next to the couch. He then hugged Koneko, which he doesn't ever do, giving her some affection.

"So, Sirzechs. Micheal." Issei began. "You may ask away."

"I just wanna know why you are protecting her." Sirzechs said, motioning to Ophis who sat next to Issei, holding onto his left arm like the girls do all the time. This made Rias twitch her right eye, not liking that Ophis was trying to get his attention. "Why are you betraying everyone?"

"Me? Do you really think I am the one who began all of this? Azazel brought her hear that day, after Vali sent me flying by blasting open the door. Which by the way, I wanted to thank you for it Vali." Issei said with slight venom.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Vali said back with a smile laced with his own venom.

Issei clenched a fist but he sighed. "Anyways, Azazel brought her hear and Rias was the one who allowed it. My opinion didn't matter. You have no idea how much my opinion means little in this household." Issei said with a sigh. "But, I decided I would run along with it. So, after thirty minutes after I left the house due to everything, Ophis tagged along for a movie. I said nothing and let it go. After the movie though, I talked to her." Issei said, stopping for a moment to take a drink of water.

"What did you talk about?" Micheal asked as he took a seat on a chair.

"Well, I talked about her really. I wanted to know why she was here in my house. She said she wanted to observe me... but she really wanted to know why she exists in this world. I told her you are wasting your time trying to find that answer. It was then I learned something. Ophis is the one being used by the terrorists. The terrorists are promising her empty lies in exchange for her powers. Ophis is innocent and niave, trusting anyone and everyone just as long as she can get what she wants. She wants to defeat Great Red and go home, but now, I am not so sure. I think Ophis has learned that going home to the dimensional rift, will only bore her. I told her she should stay with me and have some fun in this life. That is the meaning of life to me. Living life to its fullest and having a fun time."

Sirzechs softened his expression, hearing Issei talk.

"I understand why you guys are upset. She has caused a lot of harm due to her snakes, but she is not an actual threat anymore. She used to work with the terrorists, but now... I think she is kind of my junior. She follows me around everywhere and she does whatever anyone does in this house. She is innocent and I think you guys should let her stay and live, not that you could kill her. She is not harming anyone in this house, plus I have seen first hand that she has been actually helping out around the house. Honestly, if anyone is going to cause trouble in this house, its her." Issei said, pointing to Kuroka. "This little cat is a dangerous existence for my sanity." Issei said, not at all saying she is a danger to any life... but she does drive him nuts.

Kuroka slinked over after hearing him say such things. "You say the sweetest things, nyan." Kuroka said, nipping on his left ear, which made Koneko glare at her with daggers.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko were listening to all of this, not even knowing what was going on with Issei and Ophis. They all were surprised to hear Issei be so sensitive and deep, but they smiled a bit. Issei was growing more attractive in their eyes.

Micheal smiled a bit. "Alright. I will call off the hunt for Ophis. I will do some damage control alright? I will see you around ok Issei? Keep them all out of trouble alright? Good bye." Micheal said, disappearing with Gabriel in a flash of light.

Sirzechs was there and he was looking at the ground. His face was much different now, no longer angry but a bit depressed.

"I acted like a complete fool didn't I?" Sirzechs asked, looking up at Rias.

Issei laughed. "Yes you did. You were completely out of line and you acted out of anger. I do not blame you considering the circumstances, but you still were out of line."

Sirzechs sighed and stood up, walking over to Rias. He gave her a bow. "Rias, please forgive me for striking you. I was upset even though that was no excuse."

Rias smiled a bit. "Of course I forgive you. You are my brother. Issei isn't angry at you so neither shall I."

Sirzechs smiled and looked at Issei. "I want to apologize for my own actions. I want to apologize for calling you a traitor and trying to kill you."

"Hah, you were trying to kill me? I did not know that, well I am glad you do take things very seriously."

"Either way, I want to offer you another wish for my actions. Name it and it shall be yours."

Issei closed his eyes and thought. "I want you to..." Issei looked down at Koneko and softly stroked her hair and ears. "I want you to call of the hunt for Konekos sister, Kuroka." Issei asked of him. Everyone, including Sirzechs had their eyes go wide at this. Kuroka was in the top ten wanted listed of the Devils, and Issei asked for him to call it off.

"I will accept... but why?" Sirzechs asked.

"The circumstances are none of your business. They are between Me, Koneko and Kuroka. However, the reason I shall tel l you is this. Kuroka has not caused any trouble for Rias or the O.R.C. She has not caused trouble for Koneko or me. She has in fact been helping me and Koneko out by training Koneko. I would like for Kuroka to be free from the manhunt, though if she starts acting up again, feel free to hunt her again. Kuroka is a very naughty kitty, but her actual threat level to the devils is low. I mean, sure she works with Vali, but Vali has really no interest in causing trouble for Devils. Sure he may wanna fight strong people, like you, but he has no interest in being an actual threat to the devil society. Same for Kuroka. Kuroka is a very bad kitty, but she is very nice to Koneko and this is my thanks to her for helping out Koneko." Issei said. Koneko had her eyes closed, unsure on how to take this.

Did Issei like Kuroka? Did he like Kuroka more then her? Issei was a great guy, nice to everyone and caring. He would always protect anyone who would need it and this is what made everyone around him fall in love with him. Koneko was very happy with her Issei as he was becoming more and more attractive every day.

Sirzechs smiled, seeing that Issei was still helping out others regardless of who they were. He was a great guy and he was happy Rias found a fantastic guy.

"Alright. I will call it off. It will take a lot of work on my end, but I can pull it off. I will be taking my leave now ok?"

Everyone said their good byes.

"Issei. Keep Kuroka out of trouble and once again I apologize for my actions. I shall see you again on better circumstances." Sirzechs said, disappearing into a flash of crimson.

Issei sighed happily and gave a big smile. He than yawned again, his tiredness coming back. He did have a nap but it was late now, so he needed to get some sleep. He lifted Koneko off of him and stood up, only to have Kuroka tackle him to the floor.

"Nyan, you really are a nice guy. I can see why Shirone fell for you. I think I have fallen for you too. Nyan." Kuroka said, planting a large kiss onto Issei, his eyes going wide. Rias was glowing crimson and destructive power, her anger flaring. Akeno was smiling but with an intense pressure, lightning beginning to crackle. Koneko was glowing green with some Senjetsu, wanting to kill her sister now. She was taking their Issei!

* * *

It took a minute, but Kuroka finally let go of Issei who scrambled away. He sighed and relaxed against the elevator door.

"I am going to take my bath now ok? I will see you girls later." Issei said, climbing into the elevator. He rode the elevator to the bathhouse floor, but this time he went into his own private bath that he belt without the girls knowledge. He quickly undressed himself and climbed into the water, sighing happily as he felt the hot water soothe his tired body. "So nice."

It was then a white circle appeared and someone came out of it. Issei turned his body, but what shocked him was the person. His eyes went wide and he froze up immediately.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOO CELEBI MOO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, here is the next chapter. I worked hard on this one, so I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank Animemasterlk for all of his help, and I wanna thank everyone for their support. This story has changed alot because of you guys and I was happy doing it.**

**I am trying many new things and I hope I didn't butcher the ending Animemaster. If I did, I am sorry but I tried. :( **

**Please. Enjoy. **

* * *

A white circle appeared behind Issei and he saw the flash of light. He turned around freezing up as he saw the person who stepped out of the magic circle. It was Grayfia! Sirzechs Queen and from what Rias said, his wife as well! Grayfia was naked, completely naked and not even hiding her body. Grayfia was a beautiful woman, outclassing Rias in everywhere except her hair. Issei did like the Crimson hair more, but Grayfia was absolutely stunning! Her breasts were big and bouncy, her thighs were toned and her pussy had a small strip of silver hair.

Issei was trapped against the wall of the small bath tub, which was just enough for five people to fit in, but Issei liked a lot of space to himself. Issei was trapped because Grayfia was coming into the pool and wading in towards Issei. He found himself pressed up against the wall by a red faced, naked Grayfia. Her breasts were pressed right up against Isseis chest and her lips were finally upon his. She crashed her beautiful plump lips right against Isseis and she forced her tongue between his lips. She began to explore his mouth as his eyes were as big as frying pans and his body was frozen solid. His mind was on overload now and he was becoming much better at handling the girls affections. He was still not kissing them back of touching them back, but he was no longer freezing up at their actions.

However, the situation Issei has found himself in was different. Grayfia, the Strongest Queen, Sirzechs wife and Queen, was kissing Issei and rubbing her body against his. He was being serviced by a much older woman, though she only looked like she was in her twenties. Grayfia was smoking hot and Issei really did like this, but he was unable to do anything for several reasons. It was Grayfia and Sirzechs would be PISSED if he knew about this. There was also the fact he was unable to choose which girl he would be with. It was hard for him because he knew he had to choose one and it was just impossible! How could he choose one and hurt the other? This hurt his heart and this was where his mind was at, instead of the naked beauty molesting his mouth.

Grayfia pulled away and looked up at Issei with a blushing face.

"You are such a strong man. You are handsome and you are kind. You have so much power and you will become the future for everything. You have become the savior of the universe. You, a boy who was beaten and destroyed by this world... will become its savior and its future. I think I love you." Grayfai said before kissing Issei roughly once again. She ravaged his mouth before he could speak, sending him frozen again. She then released him.

"You are so kind... so sweet... so gentle... and yet you doubt yourself it seems. You seem lost all the time now... when it comes to us. We ache you know... all of the girls..." Grayfia said. "Including _her._" Grayfia continued with another kiss, sealing his lips with her own, kissing him with a much more gentle embrace. She released him again, the red on her face not going away, but increasing.

"Im hot... can't you feel it?" Grayfia asked, taking Isseis left hand and pressing it up against her womanhood, letting him feel the heat that radiated out of her. Issei was feeling so embarrassed but he was unable to blush due to the all the blood going somewhere else. He was completely at the mercy of this beautiful woman but a savior came!

The door opened and in walked Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka and Ophis all naked. They were all talking and then they looked down, seeing Issei with Grayfia, getting all snuggly in the tub.

"G-grayfia! W-who... W-what... Why are you here?!" She demanded. She dropped her towel and froze up, her right eye twitching.

"Oh my, I have another to deal with? This is definitely not my day and with the strongest queen.. ufufufu." Akeno said, electricity crackling between her right hands fingertips.

"... First my sister... and now Grayfia... Do I even have a chance anymore?" Koneko said sadly, looking down at her still growing breasts. She was feeling very small compared to everyone else, so she was feeling like she was unable to win Issei due to her small breasts.

"I, swim now with Issei." Ophis said, climbing into the tub and swimming around while kicking. She was still completely unable to read the atmosphere.

"Nyan, an older woman aye Issei? You are such a naughty boy, nyan." Kuroka said with a dangerous smile and a deadly look in her eyes.

"I-its not what you look like. I-i-i was j-just... and t-then s-she came here!" Issei stammered out, trying to explain himself. However he found himself becoming blind as Issei was shoved into the cleavage of Grayfia.

"What would you say if I have fallen for Issei as well?" Grayfia asked Rias with a mischievous smirk. She was also glowing with her silvery aura, prepared to fight. Issei was not hearing any of this because he was trying to get away from the booby trap!

"I... You are Sirzechs wife! My brother would have a fit if he knew about this!" Rias said, trying to use reason.

"Oh, Sirzechs and I aren't really married. It's just a show for the underworld. Since I am some super powerful devil right? Sirzechs has an actual wife that is a very weak and not very well liked devil. He has kept it secret from everyone except me and his son. So I am actually free to pursue anyone I like. If any of you tell anyone else about what this, I will not be happy." Grayfia said with a warning in the end. She was glowing silver as Akeno and Rias were preparing to fight.

"So you... are going to steal away my Issei... I will defeat you! Akeno!"

"Yes, let us fight and win back our Issei."

"Ufufufu this is interesting." Grayfia said, hugging onto the now limp Issei. Issei was already unconscious from the lack of air. He seemed unable to actually remember he could poof into shadow at any time, but it happens.

* * *

So about five minutes later, Rias, Akeno and Grayfia were no longer glowing and the entire group, including Ophis were looking down or trying to help Issei. Issei was on the ground, in his back, bruised, beaten, cut and damaged because Akeno, Rias and Grayfia were fighting and he was inbetween. Rias was trying to get him to start breathing, but before she could perform CPR, a black hole appeared under him and Issei was sucked in. The hole disappeared and Issei was gone.

"The hell?" Grayfia asked.

"I am guessing it was Erebus. I haven't seen him in a week or two. I guess he was sleeping." Rias said, rubbing her temple with a sigh.

Grayfia chuckled and disappeared in her white circle, leaving the girls behind. She would be back for Issei later.

* * *

In the Void, Issei was still unconscious. Erebus stood looking at him before opening his mouth. He then let out a loud dragon roar which startled Issei awake.

"HA HA." Erebus chuckled out. He looked at Issei who was completely abused and this amused Erebus. "So, whats new?"

"Whats new? You have been watching haven't you?!"

"Yes, but its much more fun to hear it out of your mouth." Erebus said, trying not to laugh.

Issei shook his head and sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Erebus asked.

Issei just laughed. "Who the hell says that anymore? What are you, some 70's guy?"

Erebus snorted out some air, knocking Issei down. "Just tell me what is bothering you while I still care to listen."

Issei smirked then his expression softened. "I... I am unable to choose. I have so many girls who are pining after me and its getting worse and worse. I can't choose any of them. I mean, Kuroka and Grayfia are brand new but they seem to love me now... why... why am I being surrounded by girls? I am only doing the right thing... how can they all love me?"

Erebus placed his hand on his two paws, one paw over the other. "You my friend, are one of the nicest people in the world. You care for others and you put your life on the line to help others. You are strong, you are handsome, and you are someone people can depend on. You have led a rough life but you are able to laugh and smile. You are courageous and smart. The girls would be stupid not to love you. You should be a dream guy for any female out there with some sort of brain."

"I see... So what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do I choose?"

"I don't know. That is your decision but if you are so worried about hurting them... Why not fuck em' all?"

"What?! Do you know how absurd that sounds?!"

"Why does that sound absurd? Many devils and many people have harems and polygamous relationships. Plus, if all the girls love you then its best if they all get to have you, even if they have to share. Its a win-win right?"

"Yea but... There is no way they would be ok with that!"

"How do you know? Issei, you are strong in combat and the nicest person, but you are a giant fucking pussy when it comes to the girls. Man the fuck up, shove all of them onto the bed and ravage them. You need to man up and take control back. Get some balls and go suck on some titties. You are the man, you are the only one who can fix anything. Now go fuck em' all." Erebus said forcing Issei out of the void.

Issei found himself, dressed, on a bench in a nearby park. It was sunrise now and Issei was looking upon the beautiful sunrise. He didn't even notice the blonde haired woman sit next to him.

"It's a beautiful sunrise isn't it?"

"Yea. It is one of the things that I like about this world. It is always beautiful to see the different colors of the sunset." Issei said with a smile. He turned his head and he scooted out of the bench, falling to the floor at who he saw. It was Gabriel, Micheals sister! "G-gabriel! W-what are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"I came to see you Issei."

"M-me?" Issei asked, sitting on the bench. He felt safe around Gabriel, considering she was one of the angels so she would not be like the other girls. However, before he could even react, he found Gabriels list pressed against his own. He almost had a god damn heart attack at 17, almost 18 due to his birthday coming up, because an angel was kissing him! Not just any angel either! The sister of the Leader of Heaven, Micheal! Issei was released after Gabriel pulled away, smiling.

"I have fallen for you Issei. You are a strong man, able to protect this world. You are kind and sweet. You are handsome and you have a good heart. So I have decided to cast a purification ritual on me... so I can pursue the man who is the future of devils, fallen angels, angels and any other race."

Issei was about to respond but he found himself being kissed once again by the angel, but only for a few seconds.

"I will return to you Issei... See you soon." Gabriel said with a beautiful smile before disappearing in a flash of light.

Issei was just being a fish, his mouth opening and closing, unable to speak from the events of today. This was going to become a fantasticly fun school day.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go Fuck Yourselves and MOO for me Celebi. Moo for me bitch!**


	31. Chapter 31

**This contains a major lemon. If you do not wanna read it, then do not. I will mark the lemons beginning. from there you can just exit out and wait for the next chapter, which should contain another lemon as well. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. I worked hard on it and its actually my first real lemon that I tried on. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, if there is anything wrong with this chapter. let me know and ill fix it... if its major of course. **

**I own nothing. Enjoy. **

* * *

Issei found himself going to school on his own. He purposely avoided the girls as he wanted to think about what he was going to do. He decided that Erebus has never steered him in the wrong direction, so he was going to follow his advice and help once more. He was going to have all the women, though he was still not going to take Grayfia because she was Sirzechs wife! Gabriel? He really did not want to make her fall and become a fallen angel like Azazel did with his lustful desires.

Issei was entering the school yard where he found himself stared down by all the people who made fun of him. Including the boy who pushed him into his painting the day... Who was looking at him with a smug look. He was surrounded by his homeboys and his girlfriend, who was the head cheerleader, but she was not in the top five of the girls in this academy in terms of looks. It went, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona and Tsubaki. Then it was the head cheerleader. Anyways, the douche bag was making his way with his group towards Issei.

"Sup you little emo bitch. I see you stopped painting your weird shit now. You are such a pussy. You stopped writing because of us? What a loser. You would be more respectful if you just didn't quit because you got pushed around. Such a pussy."

"Yea loser!" The cheerleader yelled out, clinging to her boyfriends arm. "You tell him Johnny."

Issei was surrounded by the group and while Issei was much stronger then these pricks and could easily wipe them all out, he had to curb his strength to be human... and this would mean he would have to lose against so many pricks. However, a savior came. Crimson hair was spotted towards the entrance and then there was long black hair. It was Rias and Akeno. Issei smirked and pushed his way through the two punks behind him, making his way towards the girls, which included Akeno.

"Hey you little shit! Who do you think you are?! We were talking to you!" Johnny said.

Issei ignored him and walked up to Rias who smiled.

"Hey Iss-" Rias said, though she was interrupted as Issei crashed his lips onto hers, grabbing her ass and giving it a squeeze as he ravaged her mouth. Rias was completely frozen in shock from Isseis sudden roughness and well his sudden kiss as this was new, but she melted into it and held onto Isseis shoulders, kissing him back as everyone in the yard stared at them.

Akeno and Koneko had their jaws drop and they began to get angry and depressed, because Issei had chosen. However, Koneko was forced into shock as she was picked up by Issei, hugged to his chest and then had her lips sealed by a rough kiss by Issei. Issei kept her up with his arms under her butt, and they both began to kiss each other. Issei let Koneko down.

"Issei? What is going on?" Rias asked. She was confused yet enraptured by the kiss Issei gave her. However he did not answer as he pushed Akeno against the nearby tree and captured her lips with his own. He gripped both of her massive breasts and squeezed them roughly, forcing Akeno into a submissive state. She let Issei touch her, let him kiss her, and let him ravage her. Issei then released her and smiled at her, walking back over to Rias.

"I have chosen... neither of you... instead... I have chosen all of you. I could not choose one as it would hurt the others... and if you girls cannot share me... then I am afraid you girls will not have me." Issei said, looking at them. Everyone in the yard had their jaws drop, shocked by what happened. Everyone was sure Issei had paid them but this was different. Issei had taken the three great beauties lips... and groped them! Everyone was finally getting enraged, wanting to kill Issei for taking the three girls away. However, they were shocked at what happened next.

"... I will accept this..." Koneko said, latching onto his left hand, placing it upon her head like a kitten would for a rub. Issei obliged and gave her head a rub.

"Ara ara, I think this sounds like a fun idea. Would be like an affair. Ufufufufu." Akeno said, latching onto his right arm.

"Well, I accept this, but I am the legal wife, since I am the master after all." Rias said with a smile, hugging onto Isseis left arm, pushing Koneko out of the way. Koneko growled a bit but she jumped onto Isseis shoulders, riding him like before.

Issei smiled and led his three girlfriends with him towards the school. However he stopped in front of Johnny and his crew.

"You called me a pussy? Well, you are right. It is what I shall be eating tonight... and you know what they say. You are what you eat. Enjoy your left hand tonight prick. I shall be in between thighs and breasts. See ya later, LOSER." Issei said, taunting him and laughing as he walked away.

"Issei... I am so proud of you. You have not resorted to violence against those guys. You really are a man." Rias said.

Issei chuckled. "I did not want to stoop to their level of using violence to be mean. They never touched me so I did not harm them. I just damaged their pride is all."

* * *

The bell rung and that was the start of school.

"Alright Issei. We shall see you at lunch. Good bye." Rias said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Akeno was then pulled in by Issei for a kiss, which she happily accepted. Issei waved good bye and with Koneko riding on his shoulders, they went to class together. Issei ducked under the door and let Koneko down at her desk, giving her a kiss on the lips as well, rubbing her head like she liked. Issei then took his seat, and then... school began.

* * *

About five hours later, it was lunch time. Issei took his food from the counter and headed towards the table which the girls had pretty much made their own. Issei took his seat and waited for the girls to arrive.

It took about five minutes but the three girls walked together towards the table. Rias took a seat across from Issei and Akeno took her seat to Rias's right. Koneko took her seat upon Isseis lap. Though she sat on his left leg instead of on both, giving him room to eat. Issei just casually ate his food, no longer even really noticing that Koneko sat on his lap. It became just a routine thing.

However, something new happened. Issei found the girls sat on either side of him, and Koneko was sitting so she could face Issei.

"... Open wide." Koneko said. Issei raised a brow and obliged. Koneko then feed him a piece of orange chicken, which he ate happily.

"My turn!" Rias exclaimed, not wanting to be last. She was his master after all! Issei did the same for Rias and then the same for Akeno.

This happened throughout lunch and Issei was unable to feed them! He really wanted to since he was being fed, but they refused! This was really embarrassing for him to be fed, but he enjoyed it so much.

* * *

**LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. **

About four hours later, Issei was at home now with Rias, Akeno and Koneko. They walked him home and he quickly made his way to the kitchen, giving himself a snack.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko were all standing alone in the hallway, talking.

"I wonder what changed. He just became so much more... manly and he took us all. What happened?"  
Rias asked in wonder.

"Erebus maybe? He is pretty much Isseis father."

"... Yes... Erebus sounds like the culprit. So... are we going to go thru with this?" Koneko asked.

"I have no concerns. Could be fun." Akeno said with a smile.

"Alright, but I'm first."

"... Why should you be first."

"Because I am his master! That is only logical."

"... No. I will be his first."

"Ara ara... I guess I should join in too. I will be his first."

Rias, Akeno and Koneko all glared at each other, until they saw Issei was coming back. He had a plate of cookies, a glass of milk and he was heading towards the elevator. He climbed in and then the girls came in right after him, letting him finish his cookies. When they reached Isseis room... which was pretty much their room, Issei had finished his cookies and milk. This was when Issei found himself looking at three gorgeous girls, all stripping together.

Issei smiled with a lecherous smirk, his inner male instincts taking over. He pushed Rias onto the bed and began to kiss her lips with a fierce desire. He was being stripped by the other two girls, which he helped climb out of his clothes. He was now completely nude and the girls marveled at the sight of him. A muscular chest like a built fighter, a gorgeous face, and then there was that... his large dick which was already saluting them. He was very well endowed and this made each girl drool a bit. He stopped kissing Rias and grabbed both Akeno and Konekos hands, pulling them onto the bed. He quickly pushed them onto their backs and began to kiss Akeno on her lips. She eagerly kissed back as Issei gently pushed two fingers into Rias and Konekos womanhood. He gently began to thrust his fingers in and out, listening to them mewl like two cats in heat. Akeno was being serviced herself now as Issei took her right breast into his mouth and suckled on her nipple.

Akeno arched her back into Issei as Issei used his tongue to masterfully put Akeno into a state of euphoria. This was pure pleasure for all three girls and Issei was not even doing anything to them. Was this a virgin thing? Were they all so sensitive because they seeked Isseis touch for many months? They did not know, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was how good they felt under Isseis skilled touch.

Issei pulled him fingers out of Rias and Koneko, denying them the close orgasm that they had. They were all sweating and mewling, panting and wanting more. Issei was no longer serving Akeno either. They all looked at Issei with begging eyes, wanting more, and Issei obliged. He looked at Koneko and laid himself on top of her. Issei lined his manhood with her wet core, the heat radiating out of it. She had her ears and tail out as well and she wrapped her tail around Isseis waist. Issei smiled and slowly pushed his cock into her pussy, coming upon her barrier. He gave her a look of sympathy before shoving himself in, breaking her barrier. This drew a hiss out of Koneko, but she began to mewl in pleasure as Issei began to thrust himself inside of her tight crevice. He was doing it slowly and gently, but he began to pick up speed and power, roughly fucking the small nekomata.

Rias and Akeno were mewling, begging for Issei, there minds warped from the pleasure. They were looking at him, trying to get his attention by moaning with need, but Issei was ignoring them! This was not working for them!

Akeno knelt behind Issei and began to suck on the back of his neck, hoping to draw his attention to her. However, Rias was the devious one. She crawled over and began to play with Isseis balls, wanting Issei to pay attention to her with her skillfull grasp. Issei however never once stopped with his thrusts into Koneko, actually only increasing his speed and power. He reached over and tossed Akeno over towards the head board, making her roll on the bed. He pushed Rias away, making her roll away.

"I only fuck good girls. If you want some attention, wait your turn." He said sternly to the girls, who immediately stopped mewling, waiting for Issei.

Issei turned his attention to Koneko who was mewing with pleasure. Her tail was twitching and she had her eyes closed as she gasped for air from Isseis powerful thrusts. She then arched her back and screamed out as her orgasm came. She came all over Isseis manhood which was still thrusting deep into her woman hood. Issei began to grunt as his release came, and his face began to twitch. Koneko noticed and she wrapped her legs around Isseis waist, smiling at him as he kept on pounding into her.

"... Inside... Please." Koneko begged of him. Issei smiled weakly and obliged, thrusting in with one last harsh thrust, releasing his load into her tight core, filling her up with his warm sticky goo. Koneko mewled at the pleasure, loving the warmth. She then began to fall asleep from the activity, letting Issei pull out.

Issei turned towards the other girls, but he found himself engulfed. Rias pushed Issei onto the bed and she engulfed his manhood into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down on his shaft, skillfully using her tongue and tightening her throat to get him back into a hardened state. Issei let Rias clean his cock from the juices of him and Koneko, pushed Rias off. Rias looked up at him hurt but Issei gave her a stern look, telling her to back off.

As a punishment and a lesson to Rias, Issei shoved Akeno onto her hands and knees. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and Issei pushed himself deep into her waiting pussy. Akeno moaned loudly from the feeling of Isseis massive penis entering her core. It was heaven.

"Oh my... its so big in me..." Akeno mewled out, only to moan loudly as Issei began to thrust into her with reckless abandon, breaking her barrier in one while still thrusting into her without stopping. Akeno screamed out in pleasure from the barrier breaking, loving the pain that Issei brought upon her. She gripped the sheets with need as Issei pounded into her like he didn't care for her. This thought turned on Akeno even more, making her pussy leak with need. "Oh my it is so massive! It feels like its ripping me apart!" Akeno yelled out in her own euphoria, enjoying the pain Isseis rough fucking gave her.

Akeno did not have much control as she spasmed quite quickly, orgasming all over Isseis manhood. Issei was quick to pull out. He then gripped Akeno by her hair and shoved his cock down her waiting throat. Akeno looked up at Issei with need and he began to thrust into her mouth, pounding away in her mouth. This went on for about twenty seconds before Issei groaned and released another load of his goo into Akenos waiting mouth, who swallowed with eager need. Issei pulled out and Akeno fell asleep fast, her core throbbing from her recent explosion.

Issei smiled and turned to Rias who was on her hands and knees, looking up at Issei with begging eyes.

"Please Issei..." Rias begged of him. She was hurt that she was last, but she lost all of this feeling when Issei kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back and for a minute, they shared this moment together before Issei pulled away.

"I have never forgotten you... but you need to learn who is really in control."

"Fuck me Issei!" Rias demanded, not wanting to lose the control she had, but when Issei rubbed his dick against her waiting core, she shut up. He was teasing her and she was bucking her hips into his, trying to get him inside, but she was unable to. Rias then began to whine, wanting Issei inside of her!

Issei smiled at her, just teasing her, seeing the effect he had on her. "I am the one who is in control. Not me... Do you understand?" Issei asked.

Rias just nodded, bucking her hips.

"Do you understand Rias?" Issei asked sternly after giving her ass a quick slap.

Rias yelped and quickly nodded. "Yes Issei. You are in control. You are the master." Rias said with submission. This pleased Issei as he laid on his back. Rias quickly straddled his waist while Issei put his hands behind his head. Rias lifted her self up and slowly brought herself down on Isseis dick, sighing with pleasure from how good it felt in her. Issei was already rock hard again. Rias looked at Issei then hissed out as she broke her barrier by shoving herself down. Rias stopped for about twenty seconds before she began to bounce on Isseis large endowment.

Issei smiled and looked up at Rias, watching her breasts bounce with each of her movements, enjoying how jiggly they were. Rias was sweating hard as he hair was stuck to her chest and face as she bounced on top of Issei. She looked at him with eyes hooded with pleasure, and this pleased Issei. Issei then quickly pushed himself up and put Rias onto her back before Issei got into control, thrusting fast and hard into Rias. Rias yelped in shock but she was quick to moan out Isseis name as she was thrusted into.

"Oh Issei! Oh Issei! You are so big! You are ripping me in half! Its so good! Please, please! Inside!" Rias yelled out, probably alerting the whole house to their actions. Rias then screamed out louder then before, screaming Isseis name as she orgasmed, squirting out all over Isseis stomach. Issei smiled and quickly gained speed before releasing his load deep into Rias's waiting womanhood, filling her up to the brim.

"Oh Issei..." Rias said with a smile. She then began to fall asleep as Akeno woke up. Issei turned and smiled, slightly out of breath now.

"Want another turn?" Was all Issei said before he talked Akeno to the bed.

* * *

**Read. Review. RAWR!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I decided ill be trying something new this chapter. I hope its ok. :( **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Six hours later and 15 fucks later, the girls were sound asleep on the bed. They were dripping fluid from their mouths, woman hoods and their back entrances. They all had fluid stuck to their sweaty flesh and they all had smiles and faces of pure pleasure. Issei was exhausted physically yet he was still wide awake. He had sex with the three girls and he gave them each 6 fucks, which was a pure total of 18 fucks all together. Issei was a man, and a very pleased man.

Issei walked into the elevator and got off on the main floor, going into the kitchen. The kitchen was redone along with the house itself but the floor here was still the same hardwood floor, so Issei went towards a certain floor piece and took a knife. He stuck it into the crack between the two woods and pried open a piece of the wood. He pulled out a dusty box and blew on it.

"I guess it's time I use one of these..." Issei said, taking the box with him back to the elevator. It was three in the morning so it was late. There was no school tomorrow so Issei was going to be just fine staying up this late. He arrived on the top floor but he then climbed out of a window, getting onto the roof. He had taken several lawn chairs up there, just in case. He burned a couple torches around the roof, giving him some nice light. He could see in the dark, but he liked the feel of the torches. He laid down on one of them, sitting the back up. He opened the box and pulled out a very expensive looking cigar. He put a finger up to it and lit it on fire using his own fire and than began to smoke it.

He kept the smoke in his mouth for a while then blew it out, taking in the taste. He smiled and chuckled.

"Tastes pretty good and I do feel great smoking one of these after something like what I did." Issei said to himself.

"So you finally took their v-cards huh?" Said a voice. Issei turned and Issei saw that it was Sirzechs. Issei laughed.

"You aren't angry?" Issei asked.

"Not at all. I think Rias deserves a man like you."

"I see. You want one?" Issei said, offering up a cigar.

"Sure." Sirzechs said, taking a cigar and letting Issei lite it. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't but I thought it would be a great thing to do after these kinds of events."

"Ah. I can understand."

"We need to talk." Issei said.

"Ah, I did come here to ask you something, but I think ill wait so everyone can hear. What did you want from me?"

"Its about Grayfia."

"What about her?"

"She came on to me the other night and tried to make me... have sex with her. I didn't but I just thought you should know."

Sirzechs chuckled. "Ah, she has been falling for you lately. You can have her you know."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't my wife. She is more of a cover up wife. Long story but you can have her." Sirzechs said, clearly giving away his queens womanhood.

"I see." Issei said, becoming a bit distant. He was in thought again but before he could say anything else, Sirzechs was gone. Issei sighed and kept on smoking his cigar, thinking about Grayfia and if he should take her on. He did find her very attractive, but should he take someone he know he doesn't have that much feelings for? I mean, sure he liked her but he did not like her like he liked the other three girls.

Issei was just deep in thought, only for himself to pass out as the last light of the cigar, burned out.

* * *

It was about ten in the morning when Issei woke up. He yawned and got up from his lawn chair, only to feel and hear his stomach, crying out for food. Issei quickly climbed down and entered the window, making his way to the elevator. He pressed the button for the main floor and got off. He then hurried up and entered the kitchen, only to find himself looking at three naked gorgeous girls, only wearing aprons.

Vali and his team moved out of the house a week ago, so it was only Issei, Koneko, Akeno, Rias and Ophis. Kiba lived in his own house. The house did house the three great powers, Sirzechs, Micheal and Gabriel, and Azazel, sometimes.

Anyways, Issei found himself looking at the bare butts of the three girls, their womanhoods and everything in plain view for Issei. He was frozen in place, looking at all three of the girls gorgeous bodies, only for Rias to turn around.

"Sit Issei. Breakfast is almost ready." Rias said. "Please." Rias said, remembering what Issei taught her last night.

Issei obliged, sitting down at his seat, waiting for his meal. He loved their cooking, so he waited.

About ten minutes later, Issei found himself staring at a delicious breakfast, pretty much designed for him. Green Eggs, Sausage, Bacon, Biscuits and country gravy. It was a heart attack waiting to happen yet Issei was happy. He quickly got himself a plate and then Koneko sat on his lap. Her bare bottom against his left leg. He could eve feel the heat radiating from her core and he could feel how wet she was. However when he looked up, he noticed that all three girls stopped wearing their aprons and were in the nude. This made him grin like a pervert.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Issei was on the couch, stuffed. He was sitting watching a movie with the girls. It was Friday the 13th and Issei was being snuggled by the girls. Koneko took his lap, and sat on both legs. Rias was on his right and Akeno was on his left. All three were naked as well with Issei only in boxer shorts. Issei had both hands hugging onto Koneko.

The door opened and in walked Sirzechs and Azazel. They made their ways into the living room and all looked at the scene before them. Sirzechs was quite a passive guy, not really caring if Rias was naked or not. She was an adult and she was at her own house. Plus it was with Issei that she was naked for, so he was happy.

Azazel however was looking at all of their bodies, thinking lecherous thoughts. He really did like the view.

"Issei. I wanna talk with you guys about something." Sirzechs said. Issei paused the movie and turned his head to look at Sirzechs.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"I wanna talk with you guys about promotions. I have discussed this with my fellow leaders of the underworld and we decided that Issei, Koneko and Akeno are to receive promotions."

Akeno, Koneko and Rias all gasped slightly but Issei was like "meh".

"Yea. You guys are all really hard working people so we wanted to give you promotions. Issei here is going to receive a promotion right into a high-class devil. He will be given his evil pieces and he will be able to break off from Rias if he wanted to." Azazel said.

Issei looked at them. "Really? You are saying that I get to have my own peerage?"

Rias, Koneko and Akeno all looked sad yet happy at hearing this. They did not want Issei to leave them, yet they were happy he had such a great opportunity.

"Hmm. I am not really sure if I really want to do that. I don't wanna leave Rias or them behind."

"Take them as your servants." Azazel said easily.

"Can I do that? Rias is a king right?"

"True, but you can still take her. She would just lose her peerage." Sirzechs said. "Of course that is up to her."

Issei shrugged. "If she accepts then I think I would be happy to gain my own peerage, but I am happy where I am at too."

"Take it Issei. I will follow you." Rias said with a big smile. Issei shrugged. "Hmm alright, then I accept this great kindness."

Sirzechs nodded and in his hands appeared the 15 evil pieces. He placed them in Isseis hand and everyone eyed them. In his hands were 8 pawns, four mutations, two bishops, two mutations, one queen, two knights and two rooks. This was a surprise to everyone, including Sirzechs and Azazel becaues this was supposed to be rare to have mutation pieces.

"What the hell? Did you do this Sirzechs?" Azazel asked.

"I can't. Its randomized by the system to generate the evil pieces."

"Wow... Issei is one lucky son of a bitch then." Azazel said with a laugh. He then decided to take his leave. "Oh Issei. Im proud of ya." Azazel said, winking. The girls all blushed.

"Alright. Well, I will let you handle this all Issei. Have a good day." Sirzechs said, disappearing in a flash of red.

Everyone looked at Isseis evil pieces. Issei moved Koneko off and Issei stood up. Everyone stood up with him and Rias then called Kiba over. Kiba appeared and Rias removed his evil piece along with everyones, including Isseis. Issei then put in his king piece, becoming the King.

Issei turned to Rias. "Rias... will you accept this bishop?" Issei asked her nicely. Rias nodded.

"Of course." Rias said, allowing Issei to claim her as one of his bishops.

"Kiba? I know this is all new, but would you become my knight?"

"Of course. I have no real intentions of leaving." Kiba said with a smile. Kiba then took the piece and became the knight.

"Koneko, my cute Nekomata. Would you become my rook?" Issei asked.

Koneko just put in the piece herself, becoming his rook.

"Akeno, my sadistic woman. Would you be my Queen?" Akeno nodded and became his queen.

Issei smiled and finally had his peerage, though he had pieces left over, but he was still happy. It was looking to be a fine life for Issei.

* * *

**Read Review... meh **


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter, has another lemon. I will put the alert when it starts. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am trying to make a good lemon, with a good story. I do not know how much longer ill keep this story up, but I think ten more chapters. I suppose i could go longer, but I will probably end up running out of material soon. lol.**

* * *

"I have decided. Lets go to the beach." Issei said with a proud smile. He has been wanting to go to a beach for quite some time. He loved the ocean and really wanted to swim with the sharks and what not.

"I haven't been to the beach in quite some time. I'm up for it." Rias said.

The others agreed and that is when they went to prepare for the beach.

"OH! Before we leave, I want to say this. I may be your kind, but I would really like Rias to be kind of the leader. I am not a leader kind of guy in most situations. I am not tactical, so fighting in Rating games would be about pure strength. I am all for this, but I don't know if you guys are. If you wish, I would lead Rating games, but I think it would be best if Rias would be the tactician and we all follow her. Is this ok with all of you?"

Everyone nodded except Rias. "Are you sure? You are the king now Issei. You command all of us." Rias said.

"I am sure. I want everyone here to be happy and while I like to go head on, I don't wanna hurt the rest of you that way…" Issei said with a smile.

"Alright, then I will gladly be the tactician. I am a bishop after all. I support my king and his team."

With that settled, everyone prepared to enter the magic circle prepared by Akeno to go to a special beach meant for devils. Upon arrival, the first thing Issei noticed was that everyone was nude on this beach. Issei raised a brow and Akeno smiled.

"It's a nude beach." Akeno said with a happy smile. Issei was about to question her motives, but he sighed happily. He knew that they loved being naked for him and serving him. While he doesn't want them to be completely slaves, he did enjoy being serviced in more ways than one. Issei turned and watched his three girls strip down to their birthday suits so he did the same. Issei was shaved down there. He never liked hair down there so he shaved it every day, so he felt smooth. Issei walked over towards a section of the beach and helped the girls prep their location. They laid out several blankets, several lawnchairs and several umbrellas, meant for everyone.

Issei finished his work so he ran out on the sand and went into the water, going to go diving for a while. He wanted to swim with some sharks. Rias, Akeno and Koneko all went with him and hoped to play with him for a while. Koneko was a nekomata, so while cats do hate water, she has no fear of it but it was also because Issei was in the water. The three girls dived down with him and they all used magic to help breathe underwater. Well, Akeno helped Koneko with that. They all had a large air bubble around their heads, giving them access to air for at least an hour.

They all dove down towards the reef about 200 feet off shore, where Issei found himself a treasure chest. Issei grabbed it and with the three girls, they carried it to the shore. Upon arrived on the shore, they quickly opened it. It was full of gold coins and other older relics, back from when the pirates did their pirating. It was a ton of old relics that would go for a lot of money.

"Ok, I could sell this, but I think I wanna put this in my room. This would be like an awesome thing in our living room!" Issei said with pride.

Rias laughed a bit. "You don't want the money?"

"Nah. I don't need money. I am happy the way I am."

"You are already rich anyway." Rias said.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? Devils get a paycheck from the devil society for a job well done. The better you do, the more money you get." Akeno said. "From our knowledge, you are richer than any of us, including Rias who is the sister of Sirzechs."

"Huh. That's pretty cool. I think I may have to do something with that money then." Issei said. He moved the chest back in their location on the beach where Kiba was just lying. He had no interest in swimming it seemed, so he was just going to sleep or whatever.

The girls and Issei went towards the volley ball court, wanting to play a little bit. When they got there, two girls appeared and they knew them! It was Grayfia and Kuroka.

"Grayfia! What are you doing here?" Rias asked in surprise.

"I got a day off. So I decided to come to the beach. Is this a problem Rias?" Grayfia said, flashing Issei a smile. Issei just blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. He was kind of embarrassed by the two girls here because they seemed to want him and he was still unsure if he should. Kuroka was Konekos sister and he did not wanna betray Konekos trust or whatever. Grayfia was just… Grayfia. Maybe he should take her on too. He was supposed to make all the girls happy, but Kuroka was a different case… so was Gabriel for that matter.

"I-imma just gonna go and get something to eat…" Issei said, walking away. He did not wanna deal with them right now. He was also pretty hungry and he was hungry almost all the time. He could eat A LOT and yet not gain any weight.

* * *

**LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO. LEMON ALERT. .**

About thirty minutes later, Isse finished eating the hot dogs he got at the local grill and bar meant for devils, where he was hit upon by the bar tender. She was gorgeous too, but she did not compare to the girls that surrounded him all the time. Issei walked up towards the cliff near the beach, where the waves became extremely dangerous and smashed against the rocks. He found a spot on the cliff, laid out a blanket upon the smooth surface and laid down. He decided he was going to take a nap, so he fell into a nice sleep very quickly.

About twenty minutes later, Issei found himself being awakened. He felt something was playing with his cock, and he knew this feeling. Someone was giving him head. He groaned and woke up, and that was when he noticed Kuroka was slurping on his manhood like a professional, easily out doing anything Koneko had done. Issei went out of control and released a load of his cum into Kurokas mouth, which she eagerly swallowed. She then lapped up his tip, smiling at him.

"You are a really big boy, Nyan."

"K-Kuroka! What are you doing?!" Issei asked her as he backed away, his cock hard again.

"I am giving you head, nyan. Want some more?" Kuroka asked with a devious smile, crawling forward like the naughty kitty she was.

"Yes I do, but I shouldn't! I do not wanna hurt Koneko ok? Please stop." Issei said, trying to plead with her. Issei had one weakness… it was sexual situations. All his strength and powers do not matter when sex is involved. He is weak to his primal urges.

"Nyan, you are such a worry wart. You can still have her. I wont steal you away."

"No, it isn't that… You and Koneko don't have the greatest relationship." Issei said, sitting up and hiding his cock away. "You two are on such bad terms, even if you are training her. If I do this, I may make it worse for you two… but more importantly, I would be betraying her. I could not do that to her."

With this Kuroka frowned and sat up. "I know."

"You need to reconcile with her and fix this relationship you two have."

"You are right…. But…. It might be impossible. Shirone was pinned against the wall because of what I did…. Even if it was out of concern for her. I don't know if I can do it."

"Look. I am not very good with these kinds of things either. I have had issues with the girls before but it kind of just went its course and over time we fixed it…. But do not worry. I will definitely help you fix your relationship with Koneko." Issei said with a smile.

Kuroka grinned. "You know, you really are a handsome guy with a big heart, Nyan."

"Heh… Thanks." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, shall we continue where we left off, Nyan?" Kuroka asked with a devious smile.

"Why are you so eager to have sex with me?" Issei asked with slight annoyance.

"Well, its simple really. I like you, I like sex. I want to have babies. I want to help my species flourish and it would be great to have babies with the strongest being in existence."

"I… see." Issei said. He looked down at the ground, thinking about what he said.

"I-is it true?" A voice said from behind. It was a bit reserved which meant it was Koneko. Issei turned his head and he was right. It was Koneko who looked at her sister with a bit of sadness.

"What?" Kuroka asked.

"Did you really do what you did out of concern for me?"

"Of course. You are family. I apologize for what happened to you after what I did, but I had to do it." Kuroka said.

Issei let them both talk so he just sat there quietly, letting them reconcile. Issei was now thinking about Kuroka. _'She is such a naughty naughty kitty, but she has a heart too. She does what she wants, she loves to fight, and she loves to mess with people, yet… She cares. She has desire to care for her species and her family, and that is really noble. I think I was right to give her the chance to roam free in the devil society without need to hide.'_

Issei was brought out of his thoughts when he looked up and saw Koneko and Kuroka both on their hands and knees, right in front of him. Kuroka quickly pushed Issei onto his back and she went began to fondle his balls.

"Shirone and I decided that we are going to give you a present together. This is for doing all you can to help others and for being such a nice guy, nyan." Kuroka said before she knelt her head down and took his balls into her mouth, fondling the left one with her tongue and lips, purring like a kitty, putting vibrations into his body. Issei groaned and was in heaven.

"I-is this ok Koneko?" Issei asked. Koneko did not answer but she did swallow his manhood into her throat, bobbing her head up and down quickly. Kuroka smiled and sat up, watching her sister give head to Issei. Koneko was not purring and she was not using her tongue, but she was a beginner.

"No, its like this Shirone." Kuroka said, lifting Koneko off him. "Use your tongue and purr for him. It makes it more pleasurable." Kuroka said, engulfing Issei into her warm waiting mouth. She began to lick the underside of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, purring loudly, forcing Issei get close to another release. Kuroka smiled and pulled away, letting Koneko back down. Koneko began to imitate her sister, giving Issei licks and she began to purr as well, bobbing her head up and down on his cock. She then deep throated him while purring, which got Issei to explode in her mouth.

Koneko swallowed and when she let go, Kuroka lapped up the mess on his tip. Kuroka then laid down on top of Issei, smiling.

"Fuck me, Nyan." Kuroka said. She guided Issei into her waiting womanhood, which she now began to bounce slowly, wanting him to work. Issei looked at Koneko who kissed Issei on his lips, making out with him. Issei just said fuck it in his mind, and began to thrust up into Kuroka, while making out with Koneko. Kuroka began to mewl out loudly in pleasure, sitting up now. She was helping by bouncing up and down on Issei who thrusted up into her, and she was grabbing her breasts and squeezing them, looking up into the blue sky as she was being fucked by the man she liked.

They kept at it for bout ten minutes in this position, Issei having an immense amount of stamina. Kuroka already came twice onto Issei and she was now just laying limp on Issei who kept on thrusting into her.

"Nyan… Its so big. Biggest I have ever had. Oh! OH!" Kuroka mewled out, releasing a third orgasm all over Issei who grabbed her ass, thrusted deep into her and released his load right into her core. This brought out a loud mewl, and Kuroka just rolled off of Issei, going limp on the blanket. She was beginning to fall asleep, loving what had happened. "Thank you, Shirone."

Koneko nodded and stopped kissing Issei, looking down at him. "I…. am ok if you take her. Just don't forget about me."

Issei pulled Koneko into a hug and a deep kiss, with no tongue. He released her after ten seconds, smiling. "I would never forget you. Don't ever think I would. I would do anything for you." Issei said with a smile. Koneko just smiled happily, knowing she could believe him.

Issei laid Koneko down onto her back and hovered above her. "You ready?"

Koneko nodded weakly. Issei slowly inserted his massive cock into her, going slow. He began to thrust into her slowly, gently and lovingly. Before, he fucked her but now he was showing her his care. He began to kiss her neck, letting her mewl out softly as Issei made love to her. She hugged him and wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting him to leave. Issei began to play with her pussy with his left hand as he fucked her, his right hand caressing her left breast. This got Koneko to mewl louder which she quickly orgasmed mewling in pleasure as Issei kept on going.

This went on for an hour, with Issei thrusting into Koneko and Koneko holding onto Issei. She went thru six orgasms, while Issei hasn't had one yet.

"I love you Koneko." Issei said with a smile. Koneko smiled back.

"I love you too… Issei." Koneko said, giving Issei a kiss on his lips. He kissed back and then thrusted in one last time, releasing a large load of his warm goo into her, filling her up. She mewled and orgasmed once more, orgasming with her loved one. Issei pulled out and let Koneko lay her head on him. She fell asleep on his chest, curling up next to Issei who fell asleep with her… their love made.

* * *

**Read. Review... uh... Moo?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. If not.. well fuck you :D**

**For the next couple of days, until Monday, I will not be writing. My video game I play has an event all weekend. However, if I finish my daily work on the video game, i will do some writing. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was night time when Issei woke up. He smiled happily, remembering what happened earlier. He got laid by sisters… gorgeous sisters. He was really having fun ever since Erebus set him straight. He looked down and noticed Koneko was still sleeping then he looked to his right. Kuroka was awake, but she was just laying there, not moving.

"What do you think about me?" Kuroka said, this time seriously.

"In all honesty, I think you are a very bad kitty, wild and prone to misbehavior. I think you are a bad influence on others." Issei said which made Kuroka's expression sadden a bit. "But, you have a heart. You care about family and the boy you like. You are protective of those you like and you would do anything to protect them from harm. I don't think you are a bad person at all, just mischievous, which I have no problem with. I do enjoy being a pain in the ass sometimes. I think you are very beautiful and you really are good in the sack. I have to say I guess I like you." Issei said bluntly and with pure honesty. Kuroka turned to him and smiled.

"You really are a kind person. I can see why everyone fell for you." She said, sitting up.

"That is how I am. I am just a nice and kind person."

Kuroka laid back down and looked up at the moon and stars.

"Kuroka?"

"Yes, Nyan?"

"Would you wanna be my devil servant?"

Kuroka laughed a bit. "You aren't scared ill kill you?"

"You kill me? Don't make me laugh. Plus, the only thing I am scared of his hurting Koneko and the others." Issei said, gently petting Koneko as she slept on his chest. She was drooling lightly.

"You are a cocky one too."

"I prefer to be called Penisy."

They both shared a laugh together. Issei then sighed.

"I am serious. Would you wanna be my devil servant? You would be able to be near me more, you would have a lot of battles, and you would have Koneko."

"I would have to say good bye to Vali huh?"

"A little bit. I mean I suppose I can allow you to go with him, but I need you to be here with me when there is a Ratings game."

"Hmm. Alright, I will be your slave, Nyan."

"S-servant!" Issei said, blushing at the meaning of what she was talking about.

"You are adorable when you get flustered, nyan." Kuroka said with a smile, teasing Issei. Issei pulled out of thin air a bishop.

"This is a mutation piece bishop. This should fit you." Issei said, placing the piece into her chest. She accepted it and from there on out, Kuroka was Isseis servant.

"So, what is your command master, nyan." Kuroka said, smiling devilishly.

"Go have some fun on the beach. We still have a couple more hours till we leave back for home."

"Alright, Nyan. I am going to go get some fish." Kuroka said, walking away.

"Aight." Issei said, waving her off. He sighed and relaxed back down, stroking Konekos head.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Koneko began to groan and wake up. She then stretched her body, mewling like a cat who just woke up. This made Issei smile happily, enjoying the cat things Koneko did.

"You are so cute when you act like a cat." Issei said with a big smile. Koneko blinked, wiped her drool and looked up at Issei with her chin on his chest.

"I am a Nekomata."

"I know. I think its really cute. I love the cat ears and tail. It really makes you more attractive than you already were."

Koneko and Issei just laid there, hugging each other while Issei stroked her hair. She was just enjoying the time she spent with Issei. They laid there for about twenty minutes before Koneko got up because her tummy rumbled. She blushed embarrassed from it.

"Kuroka left for food like half an hour ago. Go catch up with her. She should be at the bar." Issei said with a smile. Koneko just nodded and left, wanting to get some food.

* * *

Issei sighed and got up from the rocks and began to walk back down towards where they made camp, wanting to make sure everyone was having fun. He saw that the beach was a bit foggy, but nothing alarming. When he arrived at the camp… or what was left, that no one was there and everything was packed up. He turned and looked around, noticing that the beach was empty.

"The hell?" Issei wondered out loud. He turned and looked towards the bar and grill, and it was empty too! The entire area was deserted, leaving him all alone. Issei began to walk down the beach, hoping to find his way out, but then he found out he was going around in a circle. "Alright, it seems I am in some sort of alternate dimension. I could easily escape, but let us see what the assailant wants." Issei then sat down, crossing his legs and began to meditate.

About ten minutes later, he opened his eyes after feeling a presence.

"So, what is it you guys want?" Issei said, not turning around.

"Just to tell you a warning. Do not stand in our way or your girls will get hurt."

Issei began to laugh and laugh. "Who are you people? I am going to guess Chaos Brigade that I hear so much about?" Issei said, standing up and turning around. He turned around to see several people. The first one in front was a handsome man with short black hair. He had a spear on his shoulder. He was wearing an ancient Chinese outfit and some Japanese school boy outfit. He was the leader.

Another man was a younger man with glasses and messy black hair. He wore the same school outfit as the first guy but he also had some kind of mage like robe on. Then there was a young man with silver white hair. He had five swords on him, all hanging from his belt. He was quite tall. Then there was beautiful young girl with long blonde hair. She had a rapier on her belt, but nothing else. Then there was a six foot five guy, about as tall as Issei, who was very well built like Issei. He had nothing on him… he was a weapon himself it seemed. Then there was a very young man, who liked like he was 13.

"We are the Hero Faction of the Chaos Brigade. We are descendants of the old heroes told in tales."

"Are you guys a good fight? I am kind of itching to fight."

"Ah, you are just like Vali. A battle maniac. We are not here to fight, just here to deliver a warning. Do not get in our way or we will destroy you and your loved ones."

"I see. Well, if you do anything that harms my girls in any sort of way, I will kill you." Issei said with a smile.

"You would not be able to defeat us. You may be a high-class devil like we hear, but you could not stand up to my spear. This spear killed Jesus Christ, the True Longinus."

"Oh? Shall we test this theory?" Issei said, walking closer to the man.

The man took his spear out and disappeared like a blur. He then appeared behind Issei, thrusting his spear at Isseis back. Issei quickly turned and gripped the spear's tip with one hand. The spear was a form of light and from the hand, there was wisps of black shadow coming from the contact.

"What? How are you not dying or in pain?" The man asked.

"Oh, it doesn't tickle. It hurts, but I have dealt with pain before. You really should do your research before you threaten someone. There are beings in this world that you have never even heard of." Issei said, now yanking the spear out of the mans hands. He held the spear and then smiled. The mans allies began to get into a fighting stance, but Issei handed the spear back to the man.

"Why…? Why did you hand the spear back? You obviously can kill us all… so why are you doing this?"

"Simple. I have no need to kill someone who has not done something severely wrong just yet. You have not harmed my loved ones, even if you have threatened them. I should kill you for the interest of the devil's but I don't really give a shit about the Devil society in all honesty. I just like to live my life with the girls I love."

"Hmm. What is your name?"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Yours?"

"I am Cao Cao. You do understand that this little meeting does not stop us from doing what we need to do right?"

"I am fine with that, but I will fight you guys later. Just come back with a plan next time and give me a challenge alright?"

Cao Cao and the rest of his crew disappeared, letting Issei out of the dimension. Issei looked at his hand and found that it was seared black, burnt completely from the power of the light, however it was healing rapidly.

"Hmm. That light is some powerful shit." Issei said. He then looked up and noticed the girls were at the camp, including Kuroka who was with them. Issei smirked and walked over to them, waving. "Hey!"

The girls waved at him, all giving him a smile. Issei kept walking, smiling happily. He was going to protect his girls from Cao Cao, no matter what. Even if he had to use that…

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey im back. Had a rough weekend of sorts. Still not totally back to my old self. lol.**

**Anywhere, here is a long awaited chapter. The part that has been waited on for long is kinda short... but I really could not really go farther if I was to stay within the story. Sorry.**

**So yea, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It was just another morning at the Hyoudou residence. Issei found himself in his bed, being used as a pillow of some sort. It has gotten worse since Kuroka joined his harem a month ago. Currently, Issei was lieing on his bed. Kuroka was actually letting him lay on her breasts, or more of forced him too. Koneko was on his crotch as usual, sleeping between his legs. Akeno was on his left and Rias was on his right, both of them snuggling him like a teddy bear. Ophis was also in the room, sleeping at the foot of the large bed, which was replaced a week ago by Rias. The bed was a massive bed, about a double California King. So it was easily able to fit all the girls, plus some. There was still a lot of room left.

The sun was rising and Issei was wide awake now. He always waked up earlier then the girls for some reason, so he was able to appreciate the awesomeness that is his naked women surrounding him. Ophis was not part of his harem, but she just tagged along for some reason. It was strange that way. She would always be there during sex and that was kind of weird, but Issei was kind of not really paying attention anyway... since he was always banging his girls.

Oh, the girls? They have gotten much... more daring. Akeno and Kuroka started kissing and playing with each other in the bed about a week into Kuroka joining the harem. Koneko was a lot more aggressive then most would think. Rias was pretty much the same. Issei was really enjoying his new life. He was quite happy.

So, it was just another morning and Issei began to get hungry. His need for the restroom appeared, so he quickly poofed into a cloud of black smoke, letting Koneko hit the comfy bed without waking her up. The other girls were really unaffected. Issei sighed and made his way to the bathroom, going to start his day.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the kitchen was crowded. Vali and his team were there, Issei and his peerage/harem, and now there was Sirzechs and Grayfia. Everyone was sitting at the large round table, eating a large breakfast made by all the girls, minus Kuroka and Ophis. Grayfia helped out as well.

"So, why are you here?" Issei asked Sirzechs.

"Oh right. I am here to tell you that the rating game officals and several of the high up devils, want you to begin your rating game career."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"They hear about these powerful young devils rising up, so they want to see them in action personally. What better way then a rating game?"

"Ah, so my first rating game huh? Sounds like fun."

"So, you in?"

"I am up for it. You girls?"

"Of course." Rias and Akeno said.

"... Yes."

"Whatever master desires, nyan." Kuroka said with a wink, teasing Issei.

"Yes." Kiba said.

"Then its settled. I will accept the request of the higher ups. Who is our first opponent?"

"Riser."

Issei raised a brow. "Ah, I get to have another fight against him. I can't wait." Issei said with a big smile.

"The battle is set in a month."

"Alright. Thank you."

"I shall be taking my leave now." Sirzechs said, disappearing with Grayifa with a flash of red light.

Issei finished his breakfast and smiled back at the girls, waving good bye. "I shall be taking my walk now. I will see you girls later."

The girls just waved good bye and went their own separate ways in the house. Issei walked out of the house and sighed. It was a crisp October now and Halloween was just around the corner. Issei was excited as he loved Halloween. It was the day to scare the shit out of people legally and it was wanted!

* * *

Issei was walking down the main road before he took his normal route through an alley way to get to the large park they had in the city. As he entered the alley way, he felt himself disappearing from the earth. A bright white light appeared and then poof, Issei was gone. Issei was teleported now and he found himself in a bright white city. Below his feet, he could swear he was on clouds.

"Hey there Issei." Said a familiar voice. It was Gabriel!

"Oh hello Gabriel. Did you transport me here?" Issei asked confused.

"Yes. I summoned you here." Gabriel said, taking Isseis hand.

"Why did you?" Issei asked. He then remembered the morning on the bench, watching the sunrise. However, before he could say anything, he found himself in a beautiful bed room. It was white with golden objects. There was a golden portrait of her and Micheal hanging out in heaven together somewhere. It looked heavenly.

Gabriel smiled and kissed Issei on his lips passionately, holding him tight. She was hugging onto him and Issei just melted into the kiss, kissing her back. Issei looked at her as she released.

"You do know I am not an angel right?"

"I know, and it doesn't matter." Gabriel said sweetly, removing her white robe, letting Issei gaze upon her flawless white skin. It was beautiful and untainted. Issei looked at her body and his male mind began to go into overdrive. Gabriel began to kiss Issei as she walked backwards, bringing Issei with her onto the bed. She laid right under him as he held himself on his hands and knees, kissing her back. She then pulled away, looking up at him with golden hair laying out. "Please." Gabriel asked sweetly.

Issei nodded and began to rub his manhood against her heavenly center, wanting to penetrate its pearly gates. He then pushed his way into her, groaning softly at how tight she was. He found himself at her barrier and looked at her. She just nodded with a smile. She then hissed out in pain as Issei pushed in, breaking her barrier. He began to kiss her neck as he began to pump his hips into her, making love to her.

Issei did not love her, but he did like her. She may love him, but he just didn't know her well enough, plus he couldn't just be himself around her. He fears he would taint her and make her fall. He could never do that to her. Issei was just too sweet a guy.

Issei kept thrusting into her, looking at her face as she moaned softly, making the cutest reactions to his touches. He was making her feel really good, and Issei noticed her wings stayed the golden they were. This was a good sign so Issei began to speed up his hips, no longer kissing her neck. He just laid there above her, thrusting his hips into her, focusing on that and that alone.

He began to hit the right spots as Gabriels moans began to get louder. She clenched the sheets below her as Issei picked up even more speed and intensity, making her scream out now. She then released all over Issei and the bed, coating his manhood in her heavenly juices. Issei smiled and held onto her tightly, thrusting in one last time, releasing his load. He could have easily held it in longer, but this was an angel. Not the other girls. He pulled out of her with a smile, looking down at her.

Issei was having mixed feelings. He felt a lot of pride, because he just fucked an angel! However, he was also feeling a bit guilty, unable to return the feelings she held for him. He just could not love her, because of his fears of tainting her. Plus, she would not be joining the harem anyway, due to the fact it was really a lustful thing. Sure they all loved him, but the entire sleeping together naked and such is lustful, so she wouldnt work out regardless.

Issei however froze in place because a knock happened then the door opened. Issei turned his head slowly and there he was, standing in the door way. Micheal.

"O-oh h-hello there. U-um its not what it looks like!" Issei exclaimed. Issei was standing right over Gabriel, her body still in plain view. She had sticky white stuff leaking out of her, and she was laying with sweat on her body.

Micheal just smiled and looked at Gabriel. "Its time for another meeting Gabriel. We need to discuss the info Issei gave us."

"Alright. I will be right there." Gabriel said, getting up and putting on a robe.

"See you later Issei." Micheal said, leaving the room.

"He isn't going to kill me?"

"Why would he?" Gabriel asked.

"I just fucked his sister... and you are both angels?"

Gabriel smiled. "Even Micheal wanted this Issei. Will you be able to go back on your own or shall I send you back?"

"I can head back." Issei said, forming a black circle under his feet.

"Alright" Gabriel said, leaving the room with her robe. "Farewell." The door closed and Issei then disappeared into the Void, heading back home.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. But you can just Bark Celebi. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will feature something everyone here has been wanting for a long time! ;) **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day of the rating game between Issei and his peerage, and Riser and his peerage. It was Isseis first rating game fight and against an opponent who used to be his hated enemy. Now? He does not hate Riser, but he doesn't know how Riser will feel towards him now. Probably hatred since he stole Rias away from him. Issei does not want enemies, but rivals. Someone to fight and get stronger against. That is what Issei wants.

It was the day of the rating game and it was closing in fast. It was about three hours away and Rias called everyone in for a strategy meeting.

Issei is the King, meaning he makes all the final decisions and his word is law. However, Rias is his right hand lady so she is the second in command so as long as Issei doesn't correct her or anything, Rias's word is also law. Issei made her a Bishop and not a Queen because Issei feels that she is better for a Bishop piece. A Queen piece is a mixture of Knight, Bishop and Rook. A Bishop will still give power more powerful magic power then the Queen, but at the cost of the speed and defense that the Queen offers. Same as a Rook offers more defense then the Queen does and same goes for the Knight. He wanted Rias to be the most powerful magic user in his peerage so he gave her the Bishop. The other reason was because of Akeno. He did not want Akeno to lose the feeling of being the Queen she has been for so long. Rias has never been either so it was just simple this way.

"Alright, so this is the plan I have devised. I have taken into accordance that Issei is not a patient person. He prefers the head on attack approach, so I have actually devised two strategies. I will accept either one as they are both viable. The first strategy will pit Issei versus Riser. Issei will get to the enemy base as soon as possible and fight Riser. The other one I think Issei will have more fun in. Akeno and I will be fighting Riser on our own, while Issei just goes through his servants."

"What do you suggest?" Issei asked. "I do like both ideas as fighting Riser sounds like a blast, while also fighting a ton of people sounds like a blast as well. I am ok with either one, but I would love to hear your opinion."

"Both strategies both offer a problem. In the first one, I know you and you really like the 1 on 1 fighting style. You enjoy battle so you would not like us to interfere. So if Riser beats you, it is because we didn't help you. Another issue with this one is we could lose all our members due to our low numbers. I suppose we do have Kuroka here but still. The numbers are not in our favor so this could pose a risk to your standing as a King and how much points you get."

"What is the problem with the second one?"

"You may be too tired to fight Riser once we back down when you arrive. This strategy has that major risk. However, this strategy will provide you more points as a King, due to you being the brave one and fighting. Plus all your servants will be fighting and this will pose less of a risk to us losing members, so thats even more points."

"Hmm. Then for the interest of all of us, I shall go with the second plan. I would love to become the number one devil in the Rating games, as that sounds like a great thing. The ultimate badass!"

"Alright, so here is what we will do..." Rias began.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, Issei and his group were transported to the battlefield. It was a battlefield shaped after a castle. It looked like one of those castles that vampires love.

[Hello everyone! My name is Diehauser Belial and I shall be representing this game! This is an exciting day for us, where we get to witness the battle between Riser Phenex, a well known combatant who has never been defeated, and Issei Hyoudou, first a pawn of Rias Gremory but now her master! Issei Hyoudou has caught our eye, due to his abnormal powers, strength and growth and has earned the Nickname, The Shadow God. This is quite an interesting development as most new devils do not get these kind of nicknames or fame so early! This here will be a great fight between The Shadow God and the Immortal Birds! Now here is my friend, Azazel who shall be commenting as well on this battle.]

The cheering on the loud speaker told Issei that there was an audience watching.

[Thanks Diehauser! So, let me say this about these two combatants. Riser here has actually fought Rias before and her peerage before she gave up her peerage to Issei! Riser beat her easily but from what we gather, Issei was unable to participate. This will be very interesting to see if Riser can beat this group again. I am very much interested in this fight. So Diehauser, care to tell us why you graced this game with your presence?]

[Oh I was very much interested in this Shadow God. I hear from many people about his supposed power, that he ranks as number one of the strongest people in existence if he ever released his true form. I was very much interested in seeing this reincarnated devil who has earned such a reputation in such short time.]

Issei began to laugh.

"I can't wait to fight you Diehauser! I aim to take your place!" Issei said with a big smile, taunting the guy.

[Haha, I think I hear a challenge! What do you say to that!?"] Azazel said.

[I say, I can't wait to see what you are made of first hand! Rise up to my level, Shadow God, and we will see whom is stronger. The Emperor or The Shadow God!]

A roar in the audience was now heard.

[Such fire from these two! Speaking of fire, I think its time to start the game! So, this game will just be a normal game with no special rules. As it is two people who are known for their destructive powers, it would be a waste not to have this flashy! So, begin!]

A horn was heard and the game had begun. Everyone moved out, Akeno and Rias went one way, Koneko and Kuroka went another, and Kiba went another. Issei also went a different way, their plan beginning. Akeno and Rias were going to attack Riser at his base which was located at the other end of the castle, Koneko and Kuroka were heading towards the west side of the castle, a large greenhouse. Kiba was heading towards the east side, a large field meant for his speed. Issei just went straight thru the middle attempting to fight the most of Riser's Peerage... and Issei was not disappointed. Waiting for him within the dining hall was more then half of the opponents.

There was both rooks, Isabella and Xuelan, and all the pawns, Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Mira, Marion, Burent, and Shirya. The was also a bishop, Ravel Phenex, Risers sister. The only ones not there were both knights, one of the bishops, the queen and Riser himself.

"So what is with all of this? Was this to greet me or was this just a coincidence?"

Ravel smirked. "This was a coincidence. We were planning on splitting up in the main hall, but it seemed you were too stupid to make a move. You do know if the King falls, you lose right?"

"Oh is that true? I was never told this." Issei said, lying though he was doing it VERY convincingly.

"Tsk, this will be too easy. Even if you have such a name and reputation, you cannot defeat us all! Get him!" Ravel said. It was then, the fight began.

At the enemy base, which was the large outdoor bath, Riser was preparing to fight with Akeno and Rias.

"Well this is unexpected. I didn't expect someone to be here so quickly."

"We devised this strategy to get our pieces where they were needed as quickly as possible." Akeno said sweetly, though she was sparking with power.

"Well, I am impressed on the speed regardless, but do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Of course! In the name of our master, we will defeat you for Issei!" Rias yelled out loud. Rias and Akeno sent off two of their powerful blasts, striking Riser in the chest with Holy Lightning and the Power of Destruction. That battle was on.

Kuroka and Koneko were standing in the green house.

"Nyan, where is our opponents? I am so BORED, nyan."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. I am Risers Queen, Yubelluna."

"And I am Mihae, Risers bishop!"

Kuroka already ran at them with a crazed battle look on her face. Koneko just sighed with her cat ears and tail out. She went off to attack with her sister. The fight was on.

Kiba was currently in a sword fight with Siris and Karlamine, Risers knights. He was having a blast it looked like and it was a great fight. Kiba had met his equals though it took two of them to be his equals. That fight was on.

[So Diehauser. What would you like to say about this rating game?]

[It is really interesting! I have never seen this kind of strategy before. I think this is what the rating game needs. A breath of life into it! New strategies and new people! These are really some interesting characters! I can see that Issei here has already tamed the once rogue devil, Kuroka!]

[Yes, it is quite amazing isn't it? Issei here has the biggest growth of any devil that I have ever heard of]

The two commenters just went on talking to each other about the game and Issei, who was currently fighting with the ten girls. Issei was just toying with them, not even striking. He was just dodging every single strike that came at him, smiling as he did it.

"Damnit! Hit him for fucks sake! He is just one guy!"

Currently, the pawns were slowing down immensely, their attacks becoming sluggish as the fight went on for about thirty minutes, if you can even call it a fight. Issei was just evading them, ducking, jumping or sliding under them.

Issei however quickly delivered 8 quick punches, knocking out each of the pawns.

[Eight pawns, Riser, defeated.] Azazel said.

Riser who was busy just reforming at the moment, was shocked. "EIGHT PAWNS?! WHO AND HOW?!"

"That would be the King, Issei Hyoudou."

"Has he gotten stronger?" Riser asked, calmly now.

"Very much so. You heard what they said right? He is number one in the strongest if he would show off his true form, but Issei prefers to fight in the Flesh."

"Ah, good man. Well, I think this has gone on long enough!" Riser exclaiming, forming a large fire ball and blasting it towards the two girls.

Back in the fight with Issei, he was smirking as he was now blocking both of the rooks blasts. Ravel was just watching in shock at the fight.

"Why does she not fight?" Issei asked.

Isabella, the masked Rook, was the one who spoke. "She just wants to watch. Riser seems ok with that."

"Hmm, alright." Issei replied, tripping both Rooks onto their faces as he then stood in front of Ravel.

"So, like what you see?" Issei said, flirting with the bird girl.

Ravel just looked away and 'hmphed', not responding to Issei at all. Issei just laughed and ducked under a punch from Issabella, jumping backwards so he could watch both of his opponents.

[One Knights, Riser, retired. One Knight, Issei Hyoudou, Retired.]

"Ah Kiba lost?! Damnit!" Issei said. "I was hoping for no losses!"

[One knight, Riser, retired.]

"Well, at least he was able to defeat both of the Knights."

[One Bishop, Riser, retired.]

Issei laughed. "I wonder who did that one. Well it doesn't matter. It is time to end this." Issei took a stance and shoved both of his massive fists into the guts of the two rooks, sending them to the ground. He then delivered two powerful punches to their faces, forcing them out of the game.

[Two rooks, Riser, retired.]

Ravel just looked at Issei now, her face with shock once again. She could not believe that Issei was able to defeat all ten of the opponents here so easily. He never even took a hit!

[One queen and one bishop, Riser, Retired.]

"Holy crap! You guys have improved your strength immensely!" Riser said to Rias and Akeno whose clothes were tattered. Their breasts were showing off immensely though they still had their nipples covered.

"Of course. Issei helped us with gaining more strength." Akeno said. She then glowed yellow as Rias glowed red. They both raised their hand into the sky and smirked.

"NOW witness our super attack!"

From the sky, a large white lightning bolt wrapped in the red and black power of destruction struck down right onto Risers chest, sending him into a hole in the ground.

[Riser, retired. The winner is Issei Hyoudou!] Azazel called out.

There were mixed voices and sounds in the audience.

[Holy crap! That was a great fight! I never knew they had so much potential in this group! That combination of Hyoudous Queen and Bishop is immense! They combine the holy lightning power of the Lighting Priestess and the destructive power of the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess into a brand new attack that just improves the power of the lightning. It was immense! It no longer has the properties of the Power of Destruction, but it just gets the immense power from it! I am amazed and I think this group shall go on to do great things!] Diehauser said, shocked and happy from this.

[Yes, as to be expected from Hyoudou and his group. They have grown to be quite powerful.]

* * *

Issei smiled as he was transported to the Gremory Castle, finding himself with his team. He hugged all of them, including Kiba. He was just so happy.

"You guys amaze me. I never expected you guys to actually beat Riser! I know it sounds rude but I didn't know you two combined could do it! You guys are amazing!"

Rias and Akeno just blushed. Issei turned to Kiba. "You are an amazing swordsman. You were able to defeat both swordsman, even if you lost."

Kiba just bowed. He was repaired and back to full health. Issei then turned to Koneko and Kuroka.

"Ah my beautiful cat girls. I am so proud of you. So tell me Kuroka. How well did Koneko do? Did you do everything like I expected you to?"

"Nyan, you don't have much faith in me do you?"

"Hah, I suppose not." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head. "I am still getting used to you and Koneko getting along."

"Nyan, Shirone here did very well. She was amazing and her strength is getting very close to my own. Her master over her powers is great. I am more powerful in my powers of course, but she has not even once lost control. She is quite amazing."

Issei smiled and knelt to Koneko. "I am proud of you Koneko." Issei said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Keep up the good work." Issei said, rubbing her head.

Issei stood up as Sirzechs approached.

"Congratulations Issei on your magnificent fight. You and your team has improved very much since the last battle with Riser."

"Thank you. I owe it to my great girls and my awesome swordsman."

Everyone just smiled as all the girls hung onto Issei now.

"Well, I want to hold a party for your victory tonight. Will you attend?"

"A party? Damn right I will. I love parties!" Issei said with a smile. All his girls just nodded.

"Great, see you tonight."

With that, Sirzechs left and the group just teleported away, going home.

* * *

**Read. Review. Bark. Celebi however, you will Moo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Even though i dont get bad reviews, I have to make this warning. This chapter will contain a lemon. A lemon you have all wanted. So, without further Adieu, here is my chapter. I will put a warning to when the Lemon begins. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was party time! Issei walked with all of his girls and with Kiba, into the Gremory castle walls. It was another large party, reminding him of the party when Issei saved Koneko from Kuroka. This time there was a banner that said "Congratulations on your first victory Issei!" across the front entrance of the castle itself. Issei felt flattered, but he could not take all the credit himself. His team was great. Issei split up from the girls, letting the girls go do whatever they wanted, walking by himself up towards Riser who was talking with a couple other guests.

Riser turned to him with a smile. "Ah Hyoudou. Wonderful fight. I did not expect that strategy. I expected you to come after me yourself."

"It was the first thought we had, but the plan we did would get us a lot of reputation points... I mean we only had one teammate lose."

"Yes. I enjoyed the fight. Rias and Akeno did very well. I am quite surprised to hear that you became a High-class devil so quickly. Its unheard of."

"I am quite surprised Rias gave up her King position to serve me."

"Ah, a girl will do strange things for love. Keep that in mind."

A girl walked up to Issei, her long blonde haired tied up in a drill like pose. She was Ravel Phenex, Risers sister.

Issei turned to her and she, while blushing darkly, bowed to Issei. "Congratulations. It was a really nice fight. Here, have some cake. I made it myself."

"Oh, why thank you very much." Issei said, giving her a happy smile, taking the cake.

Ravel just blushed and ran away, leaving Issei a bit dumbfounded.

"Ah. She has a crush on you."

"Does she? How the hell..." Issei said, confused.

"You have a knack for getting girls. You are better then I am at this. Most impressive."

"You do have more girls then I."

"True, but you have the most beautiful ones... plus you just gained the affections of a Phenex. Its quite rare."

"Ah, well, I dont know what to say."

"I do. You better take care of my sister. If you don't. I will burn you." Riser said, making the last sentence clear with a menacing tone.

"I promise, I wont hurt her."

Riser laughed and patted Isseis shoulder. "Good man. So, we should have ourselves a rematch by the way. You and I."

"Oh, I think that would be great."

"Yes. You can expect to also fight my peerage in rating games again."

"I look forward to it. I hope we can be rivals."

"As do I. Now, you have someone who wants to talk to you it seems. I shall leave." Riser said, leaving while waving to Issei good bye without looking.

* * *

**LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT.**

**LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. **

**Kinky shit ahead! Don't like it? Well go fucking write your own lemon then. **

Issei turned and Grayfia appeared, walking right up to Issei.

"Oh, Ms. Grayfia. It is great to see you."

"Come with me." Grayfia said with an order.

"Yes." Issei said, walking with Grayfia. Grayfia led him into the castle, taking him past Sirzechs who just waved and went back to talking with the other Maou's. Grayfia and Issei made their way up some long flights of stairs, then walking down a hallway into a beautiful room which was very clean. Issei stopped when Grayfia did. "So what did you ne-" Issei was interrupted as red lips were smashed onto his.

Grayfia was kissing him! Grayfia kept on kissing Issei, holding onto him as she ravaged his surprised mouth. Issei was caught off guard, but he eventually pushed him and Grayfia towards the bed. He pushed her off of him and made her fall on the bed. Grayfia just gasped from the sudden forcefullness, looking up at Issei.

"What? Don't like it rough? Well... that is too bad for you." Issei said with a evil grin, taking off his shoes and socks.

Grayfia grinned and undid her maid outfit quickly, standing in a bra and panties. She quickly jumped onto Issei and tried to kiss him, but Issei would not have it. Issei tossed her onto the large bed and quickly undressed himself. He was now naked, showing off his large endowment. Grayfia was quick to pull Issei forward, get on her stomach and open her mouth to swallow him whole. However, Issei was quickly to smack her face, albeit not with too much force but enough to make her gasp, grinning as she looked suprise.

"The Ultimate Queen I hear?" Issei said, playing with Grayfias long silver hair. "I think it is time for you to know your place." Issei quickly shoved her onto her back, gripping her left tit and squeezing it hard, making her gasp in suprise, forcing her head to lean off the bed. He grinned and shoved his rock hard cock down her surprised mouth. Issei was fast and began to thrust into her mouth, forcing her to gag as she took every single inch of his manhood into her throat. She kept on gagging, as Issei dominated her... "The Strongest Queen" into submission.

However, Grayfia was not one to give up so easily. She began to try and push Issei out of her, but Issei punished her by smacking her core with a gentle slap, forcing her to stop. He inserted two fingers into her, pumping into her from both ends, making her whine and cry as Issei fucked her throat with reckless abandon. She began to breathe from her nose, unable to retaliate anymore due to Issei clogging her senses and making her focus on breathing through her nose.

She went limp and just allowed issei to take her. Issei grinned happily at her submitting to him. She actually began to lick at his tree while she reached up and played with his boulders. She was back to her senses now so she began to buck her hips into Issei. She groaned and she released all over Isseis fingers, spasming now. Issei pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked them off, swallowing down her juices.

"Mmm. Tastes good." Issei said, laughing now. Issei has become a full on pervert...and the girl are what caused him to be on... or perhaps he was one to start.

Issei groaned and pulled out of her most of the way. As he was coming out, he began to orgasming himself, released his seed all over her lips and inside of her mouth. She swallowed what she could but she made no effort to lick up the present Issei gave her.

"So, enjoying yourself are we?"

Grayfia nodded eagerly, wanting more. Issei grinned and turned her around, getting her legs towards him now.

"Well then. Then let's have some fun!" Issei said as he pushed his rock hard member into Grayfias core. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around Issei, not letting him leave her. Issei grinned and began to thrust into her, as she was not a virgin at all, pounding away at her with the need of a primal beast. Issei grunted and leaned down as he thrusted, sucking in the left nipple of Grayfia, sucking and licking at it was he played with the right breast with his left hand, enjoying himself. She began to moan loudly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt pleasure like she has never felt before.

Issei grunted and kept on thrusting into her for ten minutes when Grayfia spasmed and orgasmed. She released her fluids all over Isseis manhood, but Issei kept on going. He increased his speed and Issei began to pant like a runner, before thrusting deep into her and releasing his load deep into her core. She yelled out Isseis name loudly, arching her back before crashing back down onto the bed, the strength leaving her body. Issei grinned and stood up, grabbing his clothes. He quickly cleaned his manhood on Grayfias breasts, before putting his clothes on.

"That was enjoyable. Let us do this again." Issei said as he left the door, grinning happily. He dominated "The Ultimate Queen", taking what he wanted. That Is what a man does. A man takes what he wants. He also takes care of his girls, but he can do that while he takes what he wants.

Grayfia just laid there, her body taking in heavy breaths of air, her pussy dripping with both of their fluids and her mouth open and gasping as the corners of her mouth were leaking the white fluid from Isseis domination. Grayfia Lucifuge was in pure bliss, happy as can be. Issei had dominated her... like she dominated him earlier in the bath. She was taught her place... and she was happy with it.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**So... this chapter huh? Kinky shit am I right? Well, I am a pervert in real life. You may not think it, but I am a pervert. As a man, I can say I am a genuine pervert. All men are. Any men who say they aren't are bold faced liars! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed**


	38. Chapter 38

**This story will be ending soon, but I am not done with DxD fanfiction. I have another story I am working on, The Beast and the Dragon, then I have another DxD story I am still working on in my head. I am not sure if I will write it or not... cause it might be kinda strange xD **

* * *

It was the day after the party. There was another party that was going on and Issei was getting ready. It was a Christmas Party which was going to be there all week along. Christmas presents, mistletoes, egg nog, apple cider, and a ton of food and party games. His peerage was already at the party, but he stayed behind. He wanted to wait until the peerage left.

Issei opened up a portal and put his head into it.

"WAKEY WAKEY EREBUS!"

Erebus woke up, startled and he glared at Issei.

"I will kill you one of these days." Erebus said, grumpy.

"Oh hush. There is a big Christmas party this entire week at the Gremory castle. Wanna come?"

"Ah, I did wanna experience Christmas once... sure ill go... but you did not need to Issei me awake. You can just call me through your mind you know."

"But where's the fun in that?"

Issei was sent into a wall by Erebus who just breathed at him.

"I will kill you." Erebus said, going with Issei to the party.

They both arrived at the party and went their seperate ways. Issei found himself going over to the food table, wanting to eat. He took a plate and gathered up a ton of food, going over to a table to eat. He was starving.

Erebus was currently with Sirzechs, Micheal and Azazel, talking about whatever they talk about. Erebus was in his small dragon form, so he was able to be there without crushing everyone.

The peerage were currently off and about doing whatever. Rias was with Sona, Akeno was with Koneko and Kiba talking with some other people. Ophis was here as well, though she was standing near Issei. She was watching him, always curious to what he does. Kuroka was doing bad kitty things, like pranking people or taking food from people. She was also quite sought after by the males at the party.

Sirzechs and Azazel approached Issei who swallowed the last of his meal, so he looked up at them.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"Wanna perform a song with us?"

"Sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?"

"A couple things unless you have something better."

"Hmmm... I think I do... since Micheal is here... heh heh heh." Issei, Azazel and Sirzechs went to the stage nearby, and Issei gave them the song... they both knew it by heart, considering it was an awesome song no matter what.

They began to start the song, just by regular talking.

_[Sirzechs, Issei & Azazel]_  
_Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws_

_[Sirzechs]_  
_I wanna do it_

_[Azazel]_  
_Let's draw straws_

_[Issei]_  
_Jack said we should work together_

_[Azazel]_  
_Three of a kind_

_[Sirzechs]_  
_Birds of a feather_

_[Issei]_  
_Now and forever_

The song now picks up.

_[Sirzechs, Issei & Azazel]__  
__Wheeee__  
__La, la, la, la, la_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, Lock him up real tight_

_Throw away the key and then _

_Turn off all the lights_

_[Issei]__  
__First, we're going to set some bait__  
__Inside a nasty trap and wait__  
__When he comes a-sniffing we will__  
__Snap the trap and close the gate_

_[Sirzechs]__  
__Wait! I've got a better plan __  
__To catch this big red lobster man__  
__Let's pop him in a boiling pot __  
__And when he's done we'll butter him up_

_[Sirzechs, Issei & Azazel]_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws__  
__Throw him in a box__  
__Bury him for ninety years __  
__Then see if he talks_

_[Issei]__  
__Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man_

_[Sirzechs & Issei]__  
__Can take the whole thing over then__  
__He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

_[Sirzechs, Issei & Azazel]__  
__That he will cook him rare__  
__Wheeee!_

_[Sirzechs]__  
__I say that we take a cannon __  
__Aim it at his door and then__  
__Knock three times and when he __answers  
__Sandy Claws will be no more_

_[Issei]__  
__You're so stupid, think now__  
__If we blow him up into smithereens__  
__We may lose some pieces_

_[Sirzechs & Issei]__  
__And the Jack will beat us black and green_

_[Sirzechs, Issei & Azazel]__  
__Kidnap the Sandy Claws__  
__Tie him in a bag__  
__Throw him in the ocean__  
__Then see if he is sad_

_[Sirzechs & Issei]__  
__Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around__  
__If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town_

_[Azazel]__  
__He'll be so pleased by our success_

_[Sirzechs]__  
__That he'll reward us too, I bet_

_[Sirzechs & Azazel]__  
__Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

_[Sirzechs, Issei, & Azazel]__  
__Of snake and spider stew__  
__Ummm!__We're his little henchmen__  
__And we take our job with pride__  
__We do our best to please him__  
__And stay on his good side_

_[Issei]__  
__I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_

_[Azazel]__  
__I'm not the dumb one_

_[Sirzechs]__  
__You're no fun_

_[Issei]__  
__Shut up!_

_[Sirzechs]__  
__Make me_

_[Issei]__  
__I've got something, listen now__  
__This one is real good, you'll see__  
__We'll send a present to his door__  
__Upon there'll be a note to read__  
__Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

_[Issei]__  
__Until his curiousity_

_[Sirzechs, Issei & Azazel]__  
__Entices him to look inside__  
__And then we'll have him__  
__One, two, three_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick__  
__Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits__  
__Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks__  
__Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see__  
__Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key_

___Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see__  
__Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key_

The song ended with Micheal rolling his eyes, Gabriel rolling her eyes and Grayfia rolling her eyes. They just sighed as they thought the three guys on stage were just a bunch of morons, which was true.

Issei jumped off stage and went over towards his peerage which gathered for the song, and he laughed.

"You guys didn't like it?"

"We did... it was just strange to hear it for Christmas." Rias said with a chuckle.

"I do like the idea of beating with sticks... perhaps you could help me out later Issei?" Akeno winked at him.

Kuroka purred and licked the shell of Isseis ear. "Nya, you are such a naughty boy. Beating up an old man." Issei shuddered from her affections. Koneko stomped on Isseis foot, still jealous about sharing with her sister.

"Ow Koneko. That hurts." Issei said, jumping up on one foot. All the girls, except Koneko, just started to laugh. Issei was such a moron yet they loved him. They loved him to death.

The party went on for several hours, and Issei got several presents from different people. He got a car from Sirzechs, some one dollar bills from Azazel with a note that had a wink on it, a pass into heaven for a week which extended for his peerage by Micheal and Gabriel. His peerage did not get him a present, but they were his presents that night. Grayifa also got him something. She got him some... toys that he could use on his girls. Issei was pretty embarrassed by that gift which he unwrapped at home.

* * *

**Read. Review. Meh. Moo. I do not own the song. Nightmare before Christmas does. I just wanted to use it. **


	39. End Game

**This is the final chapter for this story. I decided that I would like to work on other works of mine, and that this would be a good way to end it. I am ending this on a happy note.**

**However... If there is call for it... I will give this an epilogue... the End of story... **

**I apologize if you guys did not want the end... but it was time for the end. I have other Highschool DxD fics to work on, so don't think I am abandoning you guys. :) **

* * *

Ten years later.

In ten years, Issei became the most famous devil in all of the underworld and even in Heaven. He became an enforcer of the Maou, second to the Maou in terms of political power. He had the ability to kill first and ask questions later. He was used for all serious situations, to keep the Underworld safe. He was offered the position of Maou, but Issei declined stating he does not want such a big responsibility. He wanted Sirzechs to continue to be Maou, even though Sirzechs said he would give it up for Issei who became the most powerful being to ever exist. Issei was happy to be an Enforcer.

Issei was also married to Rias Gremory, sister to Sirzechs Lucifer. He was part of the family of Gremory's, finally having an actual family. The underworld all celebrated their union, even Riser Phenex. Riser and Issei became good friends and rivals, no longer hating each other. Riser becamse Isseis help as an enforcer, both of them helped each other to handle situations. If one was… occupied, the other would take over. This was accepted by the four Maou's.

Issei was in a polyamorous relationship with the many women who lived in Isseis life. He was with Rias Gremory, his legal wife, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Grayfia who stayed as Sirzechs queen, but was finally recognized as Issei's concubine. He was also with Ravel Phenex, who one day came to him in the night, seeking sexual contact. She was lonely and needed him. Ravel became one of his pawns as well. Then there was Gabriel, whom Issei gave her and Heaven, two beautiful girls.

Issei and his girls were very happy, even if they had to share with one another. They lived happy lives.

Rias was now the head of the Gremory family. She was always handling the family business.

Akeno stayed with Issei and never went solo, even though she was given her evil pieces. She stayed by his side and became the true Ultimate Queen, surpassing Grayfia.

Koneko was the same as Akeno, becoming the Ultimate Rook. She never left his side.

Kiba, became the Ultimate Knight, though he did have a peerage of his own.

Ravel stayed with Issei, but she did not make any significant achievements like the Ultimate Pawn. She eventually left the house of Phenex, becoming only known as one of Isseis concubines. She was a high devil now, though she did not get a peerage as well.

Issei and his peerage became number one in the rating games within five years. He surpassed Diehauser Belial, quite easily, though Diehauser was able to defeat Issei several times. They actually went back and forth between the number one and number two spot. They became good friends and rivals, always enjoying their battles together.

The Underworld had one crisis within the ten years, but Issei easily repelled it. The Hero faction of the Khaos Brigade attacked the Underworld and Heaven, but Issei became enraged. Within five minutes, the entire Hero Faction was eradicated out of the world, nothing left of them except memories.

The Khaos Brigade still existed, and the Underworld still did have small skirmishs with them, but nothing serious. Issei and Riser were sent out to eliminate the Khaos Brigade, but they were wide spread cells. It was nothing simple.

So, Isseis life was really good. He had political power, he was married to a beautiful girl, and he had a bunch of pretty ladies within his harem. He had many nicknames throughout the Underworld and Harem. He was known as The Harem King, The Shadow God, The King of the Shadows, The Ultimate King, and his personal favorite, Apocalypse. He loved the last one because it gave his enemies fear and his allies hope.

Issei did not have any children with any of the other devils, since it was difficult for them to have Children, but he would always try. He had a ton of money, so having children wasn't going to be rough. Issei and his peerage were also given a free pass into heaven, so they could visit Isseis children with Gabriel. Issei was a Father, and he did help raise the children with Gabriel, though Gabriel handled it the most since she wanted to bring them up with the Angel ways. Issei of course agreed, but he was still able to visit his children once in a while.

So, Issei… was once known to have a Black Heart in the past... but he was healed because of his harem... who had... Devilish Intentions.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away**


End file.
